


Confía en Mí

by 3RDT



Category: Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Death, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Multi, Past Violence, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3RDT/pseuds/3RDT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Michael C. Hall es un policía de Las Vegas que rescata a un joven de algo espantoso. Cliff Kosterman es el compañero de Michael que tras convencerle de que se quede al chico deja el cuerpo y se une a la seguridad privada del poderoso y admirado senador de Nevada Scott Wolf.<br/>Jared Padalecki un novato recién salido de la academia es el nuevo compañero de Michael y se enamora de la pareja del policía más veterano, Jensen, a pesar de que éste tenga severos problemas mentales..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tres Malditas Palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Ésto es mío, así que esperad lo peor. Me cargaré a algún personaje, otros serán violados y torturados, hay menciones de pedofilia... O sea, que me he pasado tres pueblos y me encanta...  
> Fue el segundo RPF que escribí (acabé de colgarlo en Fanfiction.net hace como cinco años...) y nadie se atrevió a dejarme una crítica allí XDDD así que seré buena gente y lo publicaré todo de un tirón.

**CONFÍA EN MÍ**

**PRÓLOGO**

" **TRES MALDITAS PALABRAS"**

Para Jensen Ross Ackles la vida nunca había sido fácil. Hijo de una pareja de sin techo adolescentes. Su padre murió de una sobredosis antes de nacer él y su madre tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrar un protector.

Tenía siete años la primera vez. El protector de su madre se había cansado de los encantos de la mujer y le llamó la atención el pequeño silencioso, de expresivos ojos verdes y cabello dorado. "Confía en mi, chico. No te haré daño"

Nunca fue un niño alegre. Después de aquello tampoco fue un niño hablador. Cuando tenía diez años su vida (si podía llamarse así) se reducía a sobrevivir entre cuatro paredes con las únicas visitas de su llorosa madre y del tipo que la protegía.

Su madre. Quizás si hubiese tenido algo de suerte habría abortado. Con sólo veinticinco años parecía tener cincuenta. Pero decía quererlo y Jensen sólo tenía el rato de paz que era que ella le llevara la comida y lo acariciara con la única intención de darle consuelo. "Todo va a cambiar cariño mío, ya no estarás aquí nunca más, yo te llevaré conmigo, confía en mi". Aún podía hacerlo, con diez años todavía podía confiar. A pesar de su experiencia, a pesar del hombre que no dejó de venir ni un solo día.

Un día su madre no volvió. Un hombre joven y enorme ocupó su lugar. Le traía la comida, lo bañaba, lo sacaba una hora al día para que le diera el sol. Cliff, él nunca prometió nada, sólo llegó un día, le puso el plato de comida delante y le ordenó "come".

Aprendió a obedecer a Cliff incluso aunque éste no dijera nada. Como el cachorro que aprende a obedecer los gestos de su amo. Cliff nunca pareció sentirse atraído por él, nunca le engañó tratando de ser su amigo, nunca le puso la mano encima para abusar de él, nunca le dijo "confía en mi".

Cuando cumplió doce años lo vendieron al senador Wolf. Supo que su vida podía ser aún peor de lo que había sido. El entonces recién nombrado senador de Nevada podía ser encantador, como todos los políticos. "Tú sólo se un chico obediente y todo saldrá bien, confía en mí". Jensen ya había aprendido a desconfiar de quien pronunciara aquellas tres malditas palabras. Scott Wolf, era un hombre muy atractivo, que inspiraba cercanía y derrochaba amabilidad. Pocas personas conocían el aspecto de su personalidad que conocía Jensen.

Con quince años ya había intentado escapar del senador, diez o doce veces, no llevaba la cuenta, como no llevaba la cuenta de las palizas, de las vejaciones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había abierto la boca ni para gritar de dolor. Se comportaba como un animal. A fin de cuentas tampoco había tenido opción a comportarse de otro modo. Tampoco le habían tratado mejor que a un perro.

Cuando el senador fue elegido para su tercer mandato, Jensen tenía diecinueve años, aunque lo había olvidado. Wolf decidió que ya lo había "disfrutado" demasiado tiempo en exclusiva, que era demasiado salvaje y que había que educarlo un poco. Fue enviado a un rancho en el desierto de Nevada.

CEM CEM CEM

El chivatazo estaba siendo exacto palabra por palabra. La joven prostituta que detuviesen dos días antes les había explicado una historia tan escabrosa, tan dura, que incluso el capitán Beaver había exclamado que no podía ser, que tenía que estar mintiendo.

Michael Hall miró a su compañero. Clifford Kosterman era diez años mayor que él y, aunque no oficialmente, era su superior, porque aún siendo detectives los dos, el otro tenía más antigüedad en el cuerpo. En los tres años que llevaban trabajando juntos se habían hecho muy amigos y el más joven creía tener un "Feeling" especial con su compañero. Pero nunca había intentado saber algo de su vida o su pasado, Cliff era un tipo duro con el que había que tener cuidado para hablar de ciertos temas.

Era más alto que él. Rubio, calvo, fuerte, musculoso, enorme. No era guapo, ni siquiera atractivo. Todos consideraban que lo que tenía de enorme lo tenía de bueno. No se le conocía pareja y aunque simpático y charlatán era muy reservado con su intimidad.

El rancho no parecía diferente a tantos otros. Una casa principal, unos establos. La seguridad sí era extraordinaria, habían llegado hasta el edificio principal prácticamente a tiro limpio. Como en una película de acción. Lo que iban a encontrar en el porche de la casa no se les iba a borrar fácilmente de la mente.

Doce cuerpos, desnudos, alineados, habían sido ejecutados de un disparo en la cabeza. Hombres y mujeres, algunos muy jóvenes, ninguno de más de veinte años. Fue todo. Las ambulancias sólo recogieron cadáveres.

Michael Hall y su compañero se quedaron con los de la científica, inspeccionando por su cuenta. Fue el más joven quien encontró la celda de castigo. Estaba oculta en la segunda planta del edificio principal.

Allí encontró al muchacho, encogido, dentro de una caja de madera de apenas un metro cúbico, maniatado y desnudo. Lo sacó sin que el joven se resistiese de ningún modo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?, tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, confía en mí"

Jensen miró a ese hombre, casi tan alto como él, el doble de fuerte, que le había dicho las únicas tres palabras que era capaz de reconocer y odiar al mismo tiempo. Mike tuvo un escalofrío al ver aquella mirada vacía de expresión, vacía de cualquier emoción que pudiera considerarse humana.

El agente cubrió al joven con su chaqueta y bajó a reunirse con los de la policía científica, pero ya se habían ido. Tendría que llevar al chico al hospital. Lo metió en el asiento trasero del coche. Cliff le hizo cambiar de idea.

\- Alabama, la chica que nos dio el soplo, Mike, la han matado

\- No es posible, estaba en custodia, en un piso franco

\- La han ejecutado como a todos los que hemos encontrado. Creo que no deberíamos llevarlo al hospital, chico.

\- ¿Y qué hacemos Cliff? No podemos dejarlo aquí, fíjate, apenas parece tener contacto con la realidad, creo que si lo dejáramos aquí se quedaría quieto y probablemente ni intentaría irse o buscar ayuda.

Su compañero miró al chico, que tampoco debía tener aún los veinte años. "¿Cómo te llamas chico?" preguntó rudamente el oficial más veterano. Recibió la misma mirada vacía que él, y Michael pudo notar cómo el tío más duro de la brigada antivicio tragaba saliva de la impresión.

\- OK, Mike. Creo que no conseguiremos mucho interrogándolo. No creo que pueda ayudarnos o ayudarse él mismo – acarició la cabeza del muchacho, sorprendiendo una vez más a su compañero – yo no puedo hacerme cargo de él, compañero. Deberíamos buscar un centro o a alguien que pudiese hacerse cargo de él sin preguntas.

\- Pero, ¿no deberíamos informar?

\- Según el reglamento sí, Mike, sólo que si lo hacemos mejor le pegamos un tiro nosotros y le ahorramos que vayan a buscarlo.

Ambos hombres contemplaron al muchacho. Éste, sentado en medio del asiento trasero, dónde lo había puesto el agente más joven, ni siquiera los miraba, como si fuera ajeno a sus palabras. No parecía asustado o nervioso. Su respiración era lo único que hacía real su presencia.

\- ¿y si me hago yo cargo Cliff? Me lo llevo a mi piso, y cuando esté en condiciones de poder decirnos algo lo interrogamos y lo dejamos ir – no vio la sonrisa de alivio de su compañero, aún contemplaba la quietud del chico – tendremos que llamarle de algún modo, ¡Eh, chaval, dinos tu nombre al menos! ¿John, Jack, Peter?

\- No parece que le gusten – sonrió Cliff, elevó la voz y llamó - ¡Jensen!

El chico levantó la cabeza ante la llamada, como si esperara algo. "Creo que ha atendido más al tono que al nombre, pero al menos nos ha hecho caso, así que hasta que no nos diga cuál es su nombre de verdad, Jensen está bien" aceptó Mike.

Lo llevaron a su piso como habían decidido. Sabía que tendría problemas pues el chico actuaba o mejor dicho "no actuaba" de una forma desconcertante.

Lo que iba a ser sólo unos días, se convirtió en semanas. Las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Un día Cliff dejó la brigada y fue asignado a la escolta del famoso Senador Wolf. Michael se alegró por su amigo y porque Jensen se recuperaba (aunque muy despacio) de lo que fuera lo que hubiesen hecho con él en el rancho.

Quizás el detective Hall, tendría que sentirse culpable por mantener encerrado en su casa a un chico que debería estar siendo atendido en un hospital por sus más que evidentes problemas mentales. O quizás debía sentirse culpable por aprovechar la vulnerabilidad de Jensen para satisfacer sus necesidades. Pero estaba todo lo satisfecho que se puede estar teniendo a alguien que dependía de él para todo y que le necesitaba como nunca nadie le había necesitado.

El caso del rancho "Paraíso" se archivó con el tiempo. No se pudo encontrar nada que condujese a quienes habían realizado la matanza. Ni documentos de propiedad, ni nadie que pudiese estar relacionado de cualquier forma con el lugar.

CEM CEM CEM

Jared Tristán Padalecki creía haber tenido una vida dura. Su padre tenía tres empleos y su madre trabajaba de enfermera por las noches y aún así tenían que hacer malabares para poder pagar la hipoteca y comer todos los días. Jared trabajaba desde los doce años, cortando el césped a sus vecinos, repartiendo la prensa de la librería "Books for every day" antes de ir a clase, haciendo chapuzas o ayudando a su padre en uno de sus trabajos de repartidor de bebida.

Se ganó su entrada en la academia de policía de Nevada con una beca, aún así tuvo que trabajar de camarero por las tardes para poder pagarse el alojamiento. Pudo haber sido más fácil si no hubiese sido un muchacho íntegro y hubiese aceptado prestar algunos "favores". Pero Jared era un luchador, nunca se arrepintió de trabajar duro. Nunca pensó que había otros medios para alcanzar sus objetivos aparte del talento y del trabajo.

Jared recogió su placa y su primer revólver oficial emocionado. Había tenido una promoción brillante y él era el más aventajado de todos los nuevos aspirantes a la brigada de antivicio de las Vegas.

Era un joven competente, preparado, idealista. Tanto que pecaba de ingenuo. Servicial y atento. Siempre dispuesto a ayudar. En sus primeros meses en el departamento ya formaba parte de varias organizaciones que ayudaban a los chicos de las calles a labrarse un futuro.

Su frase favorita "Encontraremos una solución, Confía en mí". Y quien la escuchara de sus labios tenía la certeza de que, podía hundirse el mundo, pero hasta que no cumpliese su palabra Jared Tristán Padalecki estaría a su lado a las buenas y a las malas.

El compañero que le asignaron le cayó bien. Era un hombre cercano a los treinta (él tenía veintidós años) con una carrera fulgurante, en menos de cinco años había conseguido el grado de sargento. Era un poco más bajo que él (casi todos eran más bajos que él) pero era más musculoso, y aunque no era el típico hombre guapo, sí era muy atractivo.

Michael Hall lo recibió sin reservas, "Si no eres amigo de tu compañero ¿de quién lo vas a ser?". Jared le contó de dónde venía, le habló de su familia y descubrió ilusionado que "Llámame Mike, Jay" era gay. Lo que ya no le ilusionó tanto era saber que vivía con su pareja desde hacía año y medio.

No conoció al afortunado hasta varios meses después de empezar a trabajar juntos. Tenían una vigilancia, y su compañero llevaba veinticuatro horas sin pasarse por casa.

\- Llámalo por teléfono – sugirió

\- Jay, muchacho ¿nunca te has preguntado porqué no juego a los bolos con vosotros o no practico ningún deporte o jamás salgo después del trabajo y me voy directo a casa?

\- Si, pero estás en tu derecho de contármelo o no.

\- Mi novio, Jensen, está enfermo. No puede valerse solo, ahora mismo no se que habrá hecho tanto tiempo sin mi – le explicó su compañero genuinamente angustiado.

\- No creo que diez minutos más o menos influyan en atrapar al camello Mike. Pasemos por tu casa y te aseguras.

Eso hicieron. Hall no llamó a la puerta, abrió directamente. Y se dirigió a la salita de estar. El novio del compañero de Jared era un tipo bastante curioso. Estaba sentado frente a la mesa camilla con una libreta y un libro de lectura de primaria. Escribía, concentrado, mordiéndose los labios, como un chico de siete u ocho años haría los deberes. Ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

\- Jensen ¿has comido? – susurró Mike con delicadeza poniendo su mano en la cabeza del crecido estudiante.

\- No – Jared no supo si lo había escuchado o simplemente se había imaginado la negativa de tan débil que sonó

\- Levántate, voy a presentarte a alguien y a prepararte algo para comer – el policía más veterano pidió unos minutos más a Jared con la mirada – Jen, éste es Jared, mi compañero del trabajo, dile hola.

Lo había levantado de la silla con suavidad y firmeza. El agente más joven vio frente a él un muchacho, aproximadamente de su edad, algo más bajo que él, delgado, que sería increíblemente guapo si sus rasgos delicados mostraran alguna expresión. El tan Jensen no dijo nada. Solo lo miró, ni siquiera esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- Encantado – dijo incómodamente tendiéndole la mano.

\- Lo siento Jay, te dije que era especial – se disculpó su compañero – Jensen, tienes que darle la mano

Michael cogió el brazo de su novio y le indicó que lo extendiera "La mano abierta, y cuando Jared te la estreche tú también estrechas la suya, tranquilo, no pasa nada malo". Su compañero había creído que exageraba ante la dependencia de su novio, pero ahora le parecía que se había quedado corto porque por fin había expresión en los verdes ojos del muchacho, había pánico.

Estrechó la mano que devolvió el apretón con la misma firmeza. "Encantado, nuevamente Jensen" dijo sonriendo con todo el ánimo que deseaba contagiar al extraño muchacho. Jared nunca supo que aquella noche fue la primera vez que Michael Hall vio sonreír a su novio.

Se comieron unos sándwiches a toda prisa y dejaron a Jensen acostado. "Volveré por la mañana" Michael le dio un beso en la frente "Pórtate bien y no le abras a nadie"

La vigilancia fue larga. Jared tuvo mucho tiempo para preguntar a Mike sobre el joven. Cómo lo conoció, qué le ocurría, porqué no estaba en un hospital. "Estás haciendo que me arrepienta de habértelo presentado" respondió, pero estaba contento, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír, era un avance enorme, casi tanto como su primer no o su primera palabra. Quizás con la ayuda de Jared podría conseguir que el chico aprendiese más rápido.

\- Hace un tiempo lo secuestraron. No se qué le hicieron exactamente, pero cuando lo recuperé estaba así. No, mucho peor, ahora responde, se mueve, pero poco más.

\- ¿Cuándo lo rescataste?

\- Hace casi dos años, los médicos dicen que debió sufrir un shock muy fuerte y que se iría recuperando, pero, a veces creo que no llegará a recuperarse del todo

\- Es como si lo hubiese olvidado todo – opinó Jared

\- Si, creemos que también tenía amnesia, que aún la tiene

\- ¿Y su familia?

\- Yo soy lo único que tiene.

Si Jared tuvo alguna vez la esperanza de que su compañero abandonase a su pareja y se quedara con él ya la había perdido. Es más, él tampoco iba a abandonar a ese chico. Lo ayudaría, y ayudaría a Michael, e investigaría y averiguaría lo que había llevado a ese muchacho a ese estado.

\- Puedes contar conmigo Mike, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda, confía en mí.

**Continuará...**


	2. El Senador Wolf

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**CAPÍTULO I**

" **El Senador Wolf"**

_\- ¿Por qué no habla Cliff?- Mike Hall sólo estaba haciendo una pregunta retórica, no creía que su compañero pudiese tener la respuesta._

_El agente más veterano quitó la chaqueta al muchacho y lo metió en la ducha del pequeño apartamento de Mike sin decir ni palabra. El detective más prometedor de "antivicio" de Las Vegas hubiese alucinado de saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos, cualquier persona medianamente civilizada hubiese alucinado._

_Entre ambos agentes lavaron al chico, curaron sus heridas, vendaron sus contusiones. Mike le puso uno de sus viejos pijamas. Le dieron de comer. El muchacho no dijo nada, no parecía agradecido, ni asustado, ni aliviado._

_Cuando Cliff marchó a su casa, Michael no sabía que hacer con el rubio, le ponía nervioso su quietud, pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir un rato así que lo llevó al único dormitorio del apartamento. "Vamos a la cama Jensen" dijo retirando la colcha al volverse el chico se había desnudado y lo miraba con esos ojos vacíos de expresión alguna "¿Tienes calor, te pica el pijama?, ven aquí" El chico vaciló levemente y se acercó._

_El agente lo metió en la cama y lo tapó con la colcha ganándose, sin saberlo, la obediencia ciega de aquel muchacho. "Mañana te compraré algo de ropa ¿vale?" le acarició el cabello notando la leve crispación de su cara como si hubiese esperado algo distinto. "No me tengas miedo Jensen, yo sólo quiero ayudarte"_

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael y Jared salieron del despacho del capitán Beaver orgullosos. Su superior estaba más que satisfecho con la detención del traficante de Speed, pues, no sólo habían cortado el suministro temporal de ese estupefaciente en la ciudad, habían cerrado una planta de fabricación y tenían una buena pista para acabar con el tráfico a nivel estatal.

El más joven ardía en deseos de acompañar a su colega y volver a ver al chico que tanto le había impactado un par de días antes. "Jared, Jared" pensaba, "qué voluble eres, hace una semana Mike te parecía el tío más interesante del planeta y ahora no te puedes quitar a su novio de la cabeza". Pero no iba a proponerlo a su compañero, ¿y si Hall se tomaba mal su interés?

\- Jay, no se cómo pedirte esto sin que suene raro, pero, ¿te importaría venir a mi apartamento?

\- ¿Jensen está enfermo? – preguntó automáticamente

\- No, no es eso. Creo que eres una buena influencia para él – el policía de más edad pareció vacilar en lo que diría a continuación – cuando estuviste en casa el otro día, se lo tomó muy bien, la última vez que vio a otra persona que no era yo, al doctor, se aterrorizó tanto que tuve que echarlo, y a ti te sonrió.

Vale, en otra ocasión, si no se tratara de quienes era, le habría parecido muy extraña esa petición, pero, tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver al novio de su compañero que accedió apenas sin pensar. "Por supuesto Mike, te dije que contaras conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesitaras, no tienes que justificarte"

Compraron comida, algunas cosas para casa de su amigo, de camino. Volvió a sentirse extraño ante la inexpresividad del muchacho que se ocultaba tras su novio, como usándolo de barrera. No le había mirado directamente ni una sola vez en toda la tarde.

Se comportaba como esos niños pequeños que se pegan a sus madres o a sus padres y se ponen a llorar cuando algún extraño se les acerca. Sólo que él no lloraba, sólo se encogía aterrado como si creyera que iba a hacerle algún daño.

\- Creo que no ha sido buena idea venir Mike – confesó dolido durante la cena, en la que Jensen se había ocultado tras su amigo y ni siquiera había tocado su ensalada de pasta.

\- No digas tonterías, sólo es que no está acostumbrado a ti – sonrió ampliamente el detective - ¿verdad Jen? Venga, no seas tímido, dile hola a Jared

\- Hola – sonó débil, casi inaudiblemente

\- Hola Jensen, me alegra volver a verte – contestó el policía más joven con una radiante sonrisa que ocultaba por completo su confusión

Por segunda vez desde que Michael Hall rescatara al muchacho y lo llevara a su casa, Jensen sonrió. Mike sintió una punzada de celos, siempre se había portado bien con él, ¡qué demonios, lo quería!, y a él nunca le había sonreído. Pero disimuló lo que consideró una idiotez por su parte. Sentir celos de Jensen era estúpido, debería estar feliz por ver que empezaba a ser capaz de relacionarse.

\- Eres tan guapo – musitó acariciándole la cara con ternura, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en él, no supo distinguir su expresión, pero no estaban vacíos, no como otras veces – me encanta verte sonreír, Jen, deberías hacerlo más a menudo.

Ahora fue Jared el que sintió celos. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero hubiera querido ser él el que acariciara esa cara pecosa. Hubiera querido besar esos labios increíbles, llenos, curvados en una ingenua sonrisa. Era el momento de irse, antes de cometer alguna estupidez, antes de estropearlo todo.

Se despidió. "Nos vemos mañana Mike", no pudo resistir estrechar la mano del chico que respondía a su apretón poniendo concentradamente en él la misma fuerza que Jared, "Hasta otro día Jensen".

Cuando su compañero marchó. Michael atrajo al muchacho hacia él. "Ven Jensen, necesito sentirte". Lo abrazó. Ya no era como hace un año, ya se relajaba si no decía nada. Lo único que tenía que tener presente era ser suave y no hacer promesas.

Lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al dormitorio. Pudo darse cuenta de que el rubio no estaba cómodo, no le importó, ya se relajaría. Le quitó el jersey, la camiseta, dejando su pecho al descubierto. ¿Por qué estaba el chico tan tenso?

Metió su mano dentro del pantalón, para acariciarle los genitales y se dio cuenta de que estaba empalmado. Como un doloroso flash se dio cuenta de que no era por él. "Es por Jared ¿no? ¿Te gusta Jared?"

Vio el terror en sus ojos. ¡Tenía miedo de él! ¡Después de casi dos años, tenía miedo de él! Respiró profundamente, no podía perder el control, Jensen no era consciente de sus errores. Sólo debía ayudarle a mejorar, no debía enfadarse porque le gustara Jared, siendo sincero consigo mismo, a él también le gustaba Jared.

\- Tranquilo, Jensen, tranquilo – ya no tenía ganas de sexo, quería al muchacho más allá de la satisfacción personal que pudiera obtener de él – no estoy enfadado, no puedo enfadarme contigo, si no quieres no tienes porqué hacerlo ¿vale?

Un adorable puchero se formó en los labios del muchacho. Lo borró con el beso más dulce del que era capaz en ese momento. "¿Estás bien, Jen?" El chico sonrió, fue bastante para Mike, porque quizás fuera una sonrisa agradecida pero estaba dirigida a él.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Scott Wolf entró en su despacho con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. La presentadora le dio dos besos agradeciéndole de nuevo la entrevista en privado. "Créame Lindsay, esta entrevista es más emocionante para mi que para usted, no me pierdo ni uno solo de sus informativos"

Lindsay Claire, la presentadora de "Buenas noches, las Vegas" no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por las palabras del que probablemente iba a ser el gobernador más joven de la historia del Estado del Juego.

Cuando marchó a preparar el directo del día siguiente, aún estaba medio hipnotizada por la presencia y la simpatía del senador. No comprendía cómo no se presentaba en las primarias a la nación, en lugar de conformarse con ser solo gobernador. "Paso a paso Lindsay, debo aprender a servir a mi Estado para poder ofrecer algo digno a mi País"

El cámara que la había acompañado comentaba con ella los pormenores de la edición de la entrevista. "Supongo que habrá exigido que su gabinete de prensa la edite ¿no?" se quejaba a su jefa mientras volvían a la emisora. "Te equivocas Richard, sólo ha pedido que le enviemos una copia del programa que emitamos".

\- No se que le veis a ese tipo, a mi me parece de lo más falso que me he echado a la cara – Musitó en voz baja Richard Avedon, si pretender que su jefa lo escuchara

\- No seas envidioso Dick, tú eres más guapo y más alto – Se rió Lindsay

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- ¡Qué tipa más pedante! ¿No crees pequeño? – el rostro aterrorizado de un niño de apenas doce años se escondió tras el sofá ante la pregunta del senador, que apagaba el televisor con una escalofriante sonrisa – Sencillo y amable, eso dice que soy esa vulgar periodistilla

Se levantó del sofá y se asomó tras el respaldo dónde el niño se escondía hecho un ovillo. "Ven pequeño" lo cogió del pelo y lo arrastró fuera de su escondite mientras el chico lloraba de dolor y miedo. "¿Por qué lloras? Te voy a tratar con mucho cariño, confía en mi"

Los gritos del niño, se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta, dónde dos de los guardaespaldas vigilaban impertérritos que nadie entrara en el despacho del senador.

_._

_Todos los guardaespaldas del senador recorrían la finca frenéticos. Era la tercera vez que el dichoso chaval lograba huir. No podía haber salido del dominio de la mansión, pero no había manera de localizarlo._

_\- ¡Traédmelo joder! ¡Maldito perro! – los gritos desquiciados del que todos (fuera de allí) creían un tipo amable y encantador, atemorizaban hasta a sus propios empleados - ¡traedme a ese pequeño salvaje!_

_Alguno de los guardas deseaba secretamente que el chico consiguiera huir de allí. Nadie había visto qué hacía el senador con el muchacho, pero no eran gente ingenua, sabían que no era nada bueno, que no era nada legal_

_\- ¡Junto a la alambrada!_

_Los perros rodeaban a un chico de apenas trece años, bastante delgado, semidesnudo que se les encaraba con un palo en la mano. Los guardas no tardaron en sujetar a los animales y atrapar al muchacho que aún esposado y sujeto no dejaba de luchar intentando escapar de nuevo._

" _¡Quieto chico! ¡Quieto o será peor!" El muchacho no suplicaba, sólo seguía luchando silenciosamente, hasta que el senador se acercó a él con una fusta en sus manos. Si alguno de los guardaespaldas hubiese tenido un mínimo de humanidad habría cogido al niño y se lo habría llevado de allí en lugar de reír cuando el chaval perdió el control de sus funciones vitales ante la amenazante presencia de Wolf._

_\- Pequeño animal, se te van a quitar las ganas de morder la mano que te da de comer – la fusta levantó el rostro aterrorizado - ¿no dices nada? Llevadlo a mi despacho, y haced el favor de asearlo un poco antes de que vaya a darle su merecido_

__._  
_

No era lo mismo, no era igual de satisfactorio. El niño había gritado y llorado, pero no le llenaba lo mismo. Scott Wolf, sentía la rabia hervir dentro de él, quería al pecoso que comprara nueve años atrás. El que siempre intentaba escapar, el que lo mismo temblaba de terror que podía enfrentarse a él y luchar como un demonio.

Había cometido un error cuando decidió que debían enseñarle un poco de disciplina, cuando lo envió al Rancho Paraíso. Quien iba a imaginar que los encargados del lugar iban a se unos inútiles incompetentes que, no sólo iban a arruinar su propio negocio, sino que le iban a perjudicar a él.

Llamó a su hombre de confianza. Kosterman se había convertido en un par de años en su mano derecha. Desde que dejara la brigada antivicio para entrar a su servicio no tenía ni una sola queja sobre su profesionalidad y su lealtad.

Era una mole gigantesca a su lado, el guardaespaldas podía medir cerca de dos metros y pesar casi ciento treinta kilos, y Scott Wolf no era la persona más grande del mundo con su escaso metro setenta. Señaló al chico "Llévatelo, deshazte de él", como era usual, el gigantesco guardaespaldas no dijo nada. Se echó al chaval sobre el hombro y se marchó de allí.

Wolf nunca preguntaba qué hacía con los "juguetes" que ya no le divertían. Kosterman nunca pedía instrucciones sobre qué hacer con aquellos niños. Era un empleado modelo, por eso confiaba en él. Por eso lo había creído cuando le aseguró al entrar a su servicio que no había sobrevivido ningún esclavo en el Rancho Paraíso.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El padre Morgan arropó al niño. Temblaba de rabia y frustración cuando acompañó a Clifford Kosterman a la salida del convento. En momentos como aquel, su voto de silencio se hacía inhumano. En los últimos dos años, esos momentos habían sido desalmadamente frecuentes.

El gigantesco matón suspiró al ver a uno de los muchachos a los que había llevado allí en aquél tiempo. Parecía saludable, y relativamente contento, vestido con los hábitos de la orden. "Créame padre que intento hacer todo lo posible, no se cómo detenerle" los ojos castaño-grisáceos del monje lo miraron con ira "Cuide de ellos, yo me encargaré que nadie sepa dónde están. No se preocupe por sus supuestas familias, padre Morgan, ninguno tiene, es uno de los requisitos, que nadie tenga ningún interés en ellos"

Siete, siete chavales, entre doce y quince años. Eran los que Cliff había logrado sacar con vida de las garras de Wolf, ocho si contaba al culpable de su debilidad. Era falso que no importaban a nadie, y que nadie se preocuparía nunca por ellos. El gigantesco matón, el expolicía sin honor, sí se preocupaba.

Él se preocupaba. Él intentó salvar uno de esos chicos, antes de que se lo entregaran a Wolf, hace nueve años y fue herido y dado por muerto. Sobrevivió (siempre fue muy fuerte), consiguió hacerse policía, un miembro intachable de la brigada antivicio. Él trató de desmantelar la red de tráfico de menores en la que se vio involucrado por no poder salvar a un crío silencioso que lo seguía como si fuera el único que lo había tratado como a una persona, porque era el único que lo había tratado como a una persona.

Lo consiguió, consiguió ponerlo a salvo. El único que podía haberlo conocido y delatado, el asesino de la madre de Jensen, el animal que le disparó en la cabeza y lo dio por muerto cuando intentó llevarse al chico, cayó en aquella redada, su cuerpo sigue oculto en la tierra del Rancho Paraíso.

**Continuará...**

 


	3. Yo contigo, ¿Verdad?

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo** **II**

" **Yo contigo, ¿Verdad?"**

Michael Hall se estiró en la cama totalmente relajado. El rubio dormía tranquilo, esa noche apenas se había movido. Jared era una buena influencia, para el chico y para él. Estaba contento, en el trabajo todo iba bien, y jamás llegó a imaginar que en casa iban a mejorar tanto las cosas.

Aún no le había contado a Jared la verdad sobre Jensen. Pero lo iba a hacer, en cuanto supiera como. Era un asunto delicado. Tenía que encontrar la forma de decir todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y el muchacho desde que lo rescató del infierno, (porque sólo podía denominarse así aquel lugar, tal y como lo describió la pobre Alabama) sin parecer tan hijo de puta abusador como llegaba a pensar que era.

Los increíbles ojos de su amante se abrieron confiados, con ese atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios perfectos, que debía a Padalecki. "Mike" dijo bajito acurrucándose junto a él. Quien creyese que esa criatura podía despertar en él algo más que amor, pero AMOR con mayúsculas, estaba equivocado.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Jen? – le preguntó abrazando su cuerpo cálido y suave

\- Si

Lo incorporó en la cama para mirarlo a la luz de la mañana. Tan hermoso, tan… Parpadeó "Voy a hacerle el desayuno antes de desayunármelo yo" pensó. Pero el beso no se le olvidó, cogió su cara perfecta y pecosa y besó esa boca que le perturbaba como nada en esta vida.

\- Aséate Jen, mientras voy a prepararte el desayuno – se levantó con energía suficiente como para cerrar todos los casos de la brigada él solo.

\- Mike – musitó el más joven muy serio

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Jen?

\- Yo, contigo ¿verdad? – porras, esa noche no se había movido porque no había dormido. Era la única pega que ponía a haber introducido a su compañero de trabajo en su relación. El chico sentía miedo a que lo abandonara.

\- Tú conmigo Jensen, siempre, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño – cambió de idea, lo acostó de nuevo y lo arropó – no has dormido, no tienes que ocultarme lo que te pasa Jensen, no tienes que temer despertarme. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me voy a enfadar si lo haces, confía en mi

Había metido la pata, lo sabía, antes de acabar ese "mi" el muchacho había palidecido volviendo a su expresión neutra, a su mirada vacía. "Descansa Jen, recuerda que estás conmigo ¿vale?", mierda, con mucha suerte tardaría un par de días en volver a conseguir que le hablara.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- Puedes decir misa si quieres Mike, pero a ti te pasa algo esta mañana – Jared le pasó a su compañero la caja de rosquillas para que cogiera una y el mayor ni las miró. No era normal, todos sabían que Michael Carlisle Hall nunca despreciaba un par de rosquillas glaseadas a media mañana

\- No me ocurre nada Jay, sólo estoy algo preocupado por Jen

Siempre se hacía el propósito de dejar de involucrar al novato en su vida. Era consciente que si alguien descubría quién era su novio, su carrera se habría acabado, y la de su compañero también, pues nadie creería que no sabía nada del asunto. Pero cuando el otro agente se le ponía delante, era egoísta. Le gustaba la amistad del más joven y después de dos años de enclaustramiento cuidando de Jensen por las noches y volcado en su trabajo por el día, contar con alguien que te escucha, que te entiende y además tan auténtico como ese chico, se le olvidaban todos sus buenos propósitos.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre?

\- Otra recaída, esta mañana estaba algo nervioso, quise tranquilizarlo y creo que está en shock de nuevo – Michael se sujetó la frente con ambas manos – creí que estaba mejor Jay, en los últimos meses había hecho tantos progresos

\- Tenemos una salida, rutina, lo de la cocaína encontrada en la habitación del "Egiptian Palace", cuando volvamos podrás escaparte a ver como está – Jared quería ayudar a su amigo, cuando volvieran de su entrevista con los empleados del hotel volvería a insistirle que lo mejor sería internar a Jensen unas semanas, o al menos llevarlo a terapia siquiera un par de veces semanales – ánimo Mike, si ha mejorado tanto no va a rendirse ahora ¿vale?

\- Gracias Jay – el más veterano se levantó cogiendo su americana - ¿Quién nos toca entrevistar a nosotros?

\- Un tal Parrish, se supone que es quien encontró la cocaína aunque los de seguridad del hotel están convencidos de que no es de fiar – le pasó la carpeta con el expediente del tipo

\- A juzgar por sus antecedentes es posible que no esté limpio, ¿sabe que vamos a hacerle una visita?

\- Si, nos espera en media hora

\- Lo que tardaremos en llegar si hay tráfico, así que vamos ya

_CEM CEM CEM_

_La habitación seguía a oscuras, aunque no le molestaba. La oscuridad no era lo que temía, había muchas más cosas peligrosas en la luz que en la oscuridad._

_La cadena tintineó cuando recogió la pierna bajo sí mismo acuclillándose en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Sabía que no tardarían en aparecer, tenía tanta hambre que el estómago rugía, así que debía acercarse la hora._

_No se había engañado, los dos tipos de negro encendieron la luz cegándolo. A pesar de ello se impulsó con ambas piernas lanzándose de cabeza contra el más cercano a la puerta._

_Ellos también parecía esperar su ataque, el otro lo sujetó de un brazo con tanta fuerza que casi se lo dislocó. Le mordió (ese día se habían olvidado de amordazarlo) y el tipo de negro chilló como un cerdo en el matadero._

_\- ¡Quítamelo de encima Raimi! ¡quítamelo, joder! – chillaba el tipo con todas sus fuerzas tratando de soltar al muchacho semisalvaje que como siguiera con esa presión le iba a arrancar medio bíceps_

_El otro tipo de negro le pegó con la porra en las costillas, justo sobre las marcas del día anterior. El adolescente soltó su presa a causa del fortísimo dolor. El tipo al que había mordido comenzó a darle patadas "¡quieto Sorbo! ¿Qué le vas a decir al senador cómo te lo cargues?", se tranquilizó, levantó al muchacho que ni en medio de la brutal paliza había roto su silencio y lo amordazó y le ató las manos antes de quitarle le cadena para llevarlo con el senador._

_\- Tu amiguito el senador Wolf te espera chaval, vas a ver que bien te lo pasas con él, confía en mi, te lo vas a pasar de miedo – le iba diciendo el tal Sorbo, mientras lo arrastraba literalmente al único sitio dónde podían hacerle gritar._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Había una furgoneta negra aparcada en la puerta de Parrish. Con una mirada ambos oficiales sacaron sus armas y se acercaron a la casa con cuidado. Michael se dio cuenta de que no tenía matrícula, se lo indicó con un gesto a su amigo y tomó todas las precauciones para acercarse a la puerta.

Se colocó a un lado de la misma, al otro lado Jared le hizo señal de estar preparado, llamó al timbre. Una voz sospechosamente asustada preguntó.

\- ¡Brigada antivicio de las Vegas, Parrish!

\- ¡Váyanse, no tengo nada que decirles!

\- ¡Esto no funciona así Parrish! ¡Abre la puerta y hablamos! – Mike indicó a su compañero que intentase entrar por la puerta trasera - ¡Venga Parrish, no tengo todo el día!

Jared dio la vuelta a la casa, saltó la pequeña valla que separaba el jardín del patio trasero y se agachó para no ser visto desde la cocina. Podía parecer que con su enorme cuerpo sería lento o poco ágil, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Se coló en la cocina sin ser visto.

En la casa había dos hombres más aparte del tal Parrish, uno de ellos era más alto incluso que el mismo Jared y quizás el doble de ancho, el otro era menos problemático en apariencia.

Parrish abrió la puerta y Michael entró. El tipo más bajo disparó a quemarropa a su compañero antes de que Jared pudiera reaccionar y disparar a su vez matando al pistolero.

\- ¡Quietos! ¡Antivicio! ¡tiren las armas! – El gigante se volvió hacia él protegido por la puerta del recibidor, no lo tenía a tiro pero sí estaba en mitad de la línea de fuego

El dueño de la casa salió corriendo a la calle llevándose un par de disparos del matón superviviente. Aprovechó el par de segundos para echar un vistazo a su compañero, ver que respiraba y esconderse tras la barra de la cocina.

\- ¿Antivicio? ¿no te asomas chico? ¡Vamos chaval! ¡sólo voy a hacerte un par de agujeros nuevos!

Sonó otra detonación, pero esta vez no era el arma del matón, sino la 22 milímetros de Mike. Había volado la mano del asesino junto con su pistola. Corrió hacia el tipo que se retorcía de dolor chillando como un cerdo y esposó su mano sana a la barra de la cocina.

Se acercó a Mike mientras llamaba a la central "¡Agente malherido, agresor herido y dos muertos, daos prisa!", dio la posición mientras taponaba las dos heridas de bala que atravesaban el cuerpo de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo estás Mike?

\- Agujereado Jay – tosió el otro policía

\- No soy ciego compañero, sólo dime cómo te puedo poner más cómodo sin fastidiarla ¿OK? – gruñó asustado el más joven

\- Tranquilo amigo, así estoy bien de momento, sólo busca algo para taponar las heridas mientras llega la ambulancia – el más joven cogió unas toallas – y algo para el tipo ese, no vaya a buscarme un problema si se desangra, ¿vale?

La ambulancia llegó sin demorarse, se llevaron a Michael y al asesino a sueldo al hospital. Jared miró la llave que su compañero había puesto en su mano con una súplica "Cuida de mi muchacho Jay, no creo que me dejen ir a casa en unos días".

_CEM CEM CEM_

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Mike se había ido esa mañana y lo había dejado acostado. Seguro que se había enfadado con él por no decirle que no había podido dormir. Ahora se iría y no volvería más.

Como mamá y como Cliff. Volvería a estar solo, solo con los hombres que le harían daño, que se reirían cuando gritara. Lo llevarían con "Él", de nuevo.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y se acurrucó en el lugar más alejado de la puerta, oculto por el sillón de lectura de Mike. Quería que volviera. Quería estar con la única persona que le hacía sentirse seguro.

¿Y si se había ido con Jared y ya no volvía con él? No, Mike no haría eso, él decía que le quería. Oyó las llaves en la puerta pero el suspiro de alivio quedó congelado en su garganta al no oír el habitual "¡Jen, estoy en casa!"

Oyó unos pasos acercarse a la habitación, la puerta se abrió lentamente y una figura enorme, como en sus recuerdos, se perfiló contra la luz encendida del pasillo.

Saltó sobre el extraño golpeándole con la cabeza en el estómago, consiguió derribarlo y corrió hacia la puerta de la calle "¡Jensen!" no pensó que conocía esa voz, el pánico era el único dueño de sus actos. Pero había algo más fuerte que su miedo al extraño, al tocar el pomo de la puerta recordó otra cosa y retiró la mano.

El ataque había pillado a Jared por sorpresa, dejándole boqueando en el suelo intentando recobrar el aliento. "¡Jensen!" llamó cuando consiguió reunir una bocanada de aire, al ver que el muchacho corría hacia la calle. Se levantó en cuanto pudo y corrió hacia la puerta a su vez.

El rubio estaba junto a la entrada, en el suelo, encogido contra la pared cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos, temblando violentamente. "Ey, Jen, soy Jared, hola" dijo suavemente agachándose frente a él y separando con delicadeza las manos del chico de su cabeza. "Mike tenía un trabajo importante y me pidió que cuidara de ti unos días" lo incorporó sin que el muchacho dejara de temblar.

Si así había sido durante más de un año para Mike, ahora comprendía que esa mañana estuviera tan preocupado. "Vamos Jen, te voy a llevar a mi casa hasta que vuelva Mike de su trabajo, ¿vale?". El rubio alzó su mirada aún llena de pánico "¿Vendrá?, ¿me quiere?"

\- Por supuesto que te quiere, eres su novio – " _ojala no lo fueras, ojala fueras mío"_ pensó – pero el jefe lo ha mandado a una misión urgente y no te podía llevar, cuando la termine vendrá, y más tarde te llamará por teléfono ¿vale?

\- Vale – le pareció un chiquillo, con ese adorable puchero en sus labios perfectos

\- Vamos Jen, vamos a coger algo de ropa y te vienes a mi casa – le sonrió con su patentada sonrisa de hoyuelos irresistibles, que esta vez sólo sirvió para tranquilizar un poco al pecoso.

Su apartamento estaba hecho una leonera, no le importaba, así tenía las cosas a mano, al menos no estaba sucio. Casi se tiene que reír al ver como su invitado miraba la ropa de la última colada amontonada en el sofá o los cojines apoyados contra la pared. Sus escasos muebles se le antojaron entonces de pueblerinos. Pero en fin, era un pueblerino, no era un tío pulcro y ordenado como Michael.

Se echó el flequillo hacia atrás. "Tengo un hambre de lobo ¿y si pido unas pizzas y cenamos?" El pecoso aún seguía de pié en mitad del salón-comedor-cocina todo en uno, sin saber qué tenía que hacer ahora. Lo miró perdido.

\- Ven conmigo, te voy a enseñar mi cuarto, tú dormirás conmigo – bromeó pensando romper así el hielo y relajar a Jensen, pero éste no dijo nada, sólo bajó la cabeza y lo siguió – eso si, la cama es pequeña así que tú dormirás en el suelo

Cuando vio como el chaval ni miraba la otra cama que había en el cuarto y dejaba sus cosas junto a la alfombra casi se da de tortas. Por un momento había olvidado que su huésped podía creer que estaba hablando en serio

\- Era una broma Jensen, no voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo ¿vale?, mira, esta es tu cama – le enseñó la otra cama del dormitorio

Debía andarse con cuidado con según las bromas porque el pecoso parecía tomarse todo al pie de la letra. Cuando llamó a la pizzería llamó también al hospital para interesarse por su compañero

\- Me lo he traído a mi casa Mike, como no sabía cuando podrías volver – los enormes ojos verdes del rubio se clavaron en él ansiosos – pues la verdad es que sí, casi me deja sin estómago pero estoy bien Mike, sólo que creo que lo asusté un poco ¿quieres hablar con él?... Ten Jensen, es Mike.

El muchacho cogió el teléfono con recelo "¿Mike?" al oír la voz al otro lado de la línea se relajó por primera vez en esa tarde "Si, dos, pero son pequeñas" parecía un niño que contara a sus padres cómo era el campamento de verano. "También es pequeño, el sofá tiene muchos trapos… ¿Cuándo vienes?" Si la expresión que acompañó esa frase hizo que el corazón de Jared diese un vuelco, las palabras siguientes lo quebraron a cachitos "Mike, tú conmigo ¿verdad?".

**Continuará...**

 


	4. Descubriendo a Jensen

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo III**

" **Descubriendo a Jensen"**

El despertador sonó a las seis y media como todos los días, como todos los días Jared se tiró de la cama al escucharlo porque si sacaba sólo la mano para apagarlo se quedaría acostado y no iría a trabajar. Así que, como se conocía, no apagó el despertador hasta que estuvo de pie en medio de la alfombra del dormitorio, y se hubo estirazado un par de veces.

Vio su imagen desnuda en el espejo y sonrió de oreja a oreja, "tío, con lo bueno que estás yo no se por qué no tienes pareja, si fuera yo, no te dejaría escapar" y al ver los ojos verdes que lo contemplaban desde la otra cama su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca avergonzada "Esto, hola Jensen, Había olvidado que te quedabas conmigo unos días"

Se encerró en el baño y se duchó a toda prisa "Pero que cacho de burro que soy", salió y se vistió, Jensen estaba sentado en su cama observando curioso toda la operación. "¿no te levantas Jen?"

Se levantó y se quedó mirándolo como si esperara algo. "¿Necesitas algo?" preguntó Jared comenzando a ponerse nervioso, el chico negó con la cabeza y siguió mirándolo. "¿También miras así a Mike por las mañanas?" preguntó un poco tenso.

\- No, el me besa – le explicó como si fuese algo importante.

\- ¿Quieres que yo te bese? – preguntó irónicamente olvidando que con Jensen las ironías podían dar resultados inesperados

El más bajo se colocó frente a él y le ofreció sus labios con una naturalidad tal que no llegó a besarlo porque la alarma del despertador comenzó a dar el segundo aviso. "Esto… Jensen, no está bien que yo te bese, tú no debes besarme" le riñó. El muchacho lo miró con extrañeza sin comprender su rechazo, pero no dijo nada.

Se preparó el desayuno a toda velocidad y comenzó a devorar pues ya llegaba tarde. Se dio cuenta de que volvía a olvidarse de Jensen. "¿Serás capaz de prepararte algo de comer Jen?" preguntó. El rubio asintió y fue a la cocina. Lo escuchó revolver mientras se acababa las tostadas.

Se asomó a dejar el plato y la taza de café observando la cara de asco del chico al beberse de un trago un vaso con lo que parecía cacao. "¡Pero Jen! ¿Qué llevaba eso que te has bebido?" el otro con unas nauseas evidentes se encogió de hombros un poco asustado. Mierda, llegaría tarde, pero no iba a dejarlo solo sin que desayunara en condiciones y sin asegurarse de que no le iba a pasar nada en su ausencia.

\- Eres un desastre universal tío – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

\- Lo he hecho mal – reconoció - ¿vas a pegarme?

\- ¡No hombre! – lo cogió por los hombros y le miró a los ojos - ¿Mike te pega cuando haces las cosas mal?

\- No, dice que nadie debe pegarme

\- Por supuesto que no voy a pegarte, ¡vaya ocurrencia! – pero Jared podía ver la desconfianza en los ojos del muchacho – te lo prometo Jensen, confía en mi

\- ¡No! ¡déjame! ¡Mike! – el chico empezó a gritar, alejándose de él, histérico - ¡no! ¡no!

Quiso tranquilizarlo, pero Jensen cogió su trofeo de fútbol y parecía querer atacarle con él. "Su-el-ta e-so" un reflejo en la mirada del aterrorizado pecoso le avisó de su intento de golpearle así pudo esquivarlo y sujetarle los brazos quitándole la improvisada arma. No se esperaba que intentara morderle, ni que se debatiera con tanta desesperación. "¡Jensen! ¡Cálmate! ¡Joder! ¡No quiero hacerte daño!". Tuvo que darle una bofetada.

\- No, no quiero – se debatió aún mientras le cogía ambas muñecas – no iré, no me llevarás con Él

Había dejado de gritar, pero su voz denotaba tanta desesperación que Jared le soltó. "¿Jensen?, Jen, no te voy a llevar con Él, no se quién es él. No te voy a llevar a ningún sitio. Sólo voy a cuidarte hasta que Mike se ponga bien ¿vale?"

Sólo había escuchado el "hasta que Mike se ponga bien". El terror que lo había invadido se volvió más denso, impidiéndole hablar, responder, defenderse. No debía defenderse o harían daño a Mike. No volvería a ver a Mike. Asintió, las enormes manos de Jared ya no le parecieron amables a pesar de la suavidad con la que lo sentaron en el atestado sofá.

La sonrisa enorme y radiante del policía ya no le parecía tan contagiosa. No volvería a ver a Mike. Las lágrimas que hacía años no querían salir, quemaban tras sus ojos. No volvería a ver a Mike. Ahora ya no estaba con Mike.

Jared era incapaz de entender qué pasaba por la cabeza del pecoso. Sentado en ese sillón, entre su ropa interior y el chándal de entrenamiento de la policía, ofrecía un aspecto tan desolado que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, llamar a su compañero al hospital.

\- Hall, tío, tu chico está mal de la cabeza

\- Dime algo que no sepa Padalecki

\- Por poco me abre la cabeza y ahora parece un reo esperando a que le pongan la inyección letal.

\- ¿qué le has hecho? Jared, dime que no le has prometido nada, Jay dime que no…

\- Estaba asustado Mike, creía que ¡iba a pegarle! – Jared bajó el tono automáticamente cuando vio aquellos ojos clavarse en los suyos llenos de pánico – sólo le dije que confiara en mi…

\- Ahí está, lo siento Jay, debí advertirte sobre las palabras mágicas – oyó el suspiro angustiado y dolorido de su amigo al otro lado de la línea – no es el momento de explicaciones más largas Jared, sólo, no le prometas nada, se duro, no le digas que confíe en ti. Da órdenes sencillas y cuando te parezca que está más calmado tráelo a verme, ¿te parece bien?

\- Joder Mike, cuando te den el alta vas a tener que explicarme muchas cosas

\- Cuenta con ello amigo.

Colgó. Acarició la cara aterrada del pecoso y suspiró haciendo acopio de fuerzas. "Levántate" le hizo caso, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina. Le hizo un vaso de leche caliente con miel y una tostada de mantequilla se los puso delante. "Come", el rubio comenzó a comerse la tostada de pie "¡pero siéntate, hombre!", se le cayó la tostada de las manos por la impresión y salió corriendo a esconderse detrás del sofá.

Jared Tristán Padalecki resopló mientras se restregaba la cara y retiraba el cabello de su frente. "¿órdenes sencillas?, joder" dio la vuelta al sofá y encontró a Jensen en la misma posición que el día anterior, cuando fue a buscarlo a casa de Mike, encogido, ocultando su cabeza con las manos. Ahora empezaba a comprender que había algo más, algo terrible, lo suficientemente horrible como para convertir a alguien en esa criatura temblorosa que ni se atrevía a protestar.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El senador Wolf estaba tranquilo, calmado. El abogado de Kevin Sorbo se había puesto en contacto con él esa mañana. El sicario no lo sabía pero ese abogado también formaba parte de la plantilla de personal al servicio del senador de Nevada.

Sorbo pretendía chantajearle para que le evitara la acusación y el juicio por haber herido a un agente de la policía de antivicio y haber obstruido una investigación. Si no lo sacaba limpio de esa, "alguien" podría enterarse de que el intachable Scott Wolf tenía más que negocios sucios…

De momento el abogado lo había convencido para que esperara a que Wolf respondiera a su petición. Al estar ingresado en el hospital aún, el sicario creyó que podía darle a su jefe ese plazo.

\- ¿Cómo se llama el agente herido? – preguntó a su secretario con toda la calma del mundo

\- Michael C. Hall – respondió el joven pasante que había contratado por algo más que sus conocimientos académicos.

\- Me suena ese nombre, dígale a Kosterman que lo espero en mi despacho, y cuando se vaya ve directo a mi dormitorio

\- Por supuesto señor Wolf – el joven secretario fue incapaz de ocultar el temor que le inspiraba la última instrucción

\- Eh, tranquilo Brad, cualquiera diría que no te apetece – dijo risueño el senador, consiguiendo que el chico temblara de terror. "Me estoy haciendo viejo" pensó "viejo y sentimental" acarició el rostro asustado de su secretario, tan hermoso como… - es una lástima que no tengas pecas, ¿Porqué no ha llegado Kosterman aún?

\- No me ha dado tiempo a llamarlo señor – protestó su rubio empleado abriendo los azules ojos de par en par dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que podía tener su contestación – Le avisaré en seguida señor

\- Bradley, cuando termine mi reunión avise a sus compañeros de la facultad de que ha tenido que salir urgentemente del Estado en comisión de servicio.

\- Si señor, ¿Cuánto tiempo señor? – preguntó, la mano del senador perfiló su boca y su cara, haciéndole sentir ganas de huir de allí, pero no podía.

\- Cinco días – al ver el miedo del joven rectificó – si eres bueno, puede que solo tres

Bradley James marcó el número del móvil del jefe de seguridad del senador tratando de dominar su miedo a lo que ocurriría en la habitación de Wolf. Unos minutos después el imponente sicario se reunía con su jefe a puerta cerrada.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Si el capitán Beaver hubiese estado frente a él le habría dado un beso, se conformó con decirle por teléfono "Gracias señor, no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco" cuando el jefe de su departamento le llamó personalmente para decirle que podía tomarse un par de días libres.

Era lo que necesitaba Jared. No podía dejar a Jensen solo en casa, no de esa manera. Se le ocurrió una idea, cogió unos folios y un par de bolígrafos. El rubio estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. No se había movido desde que le hizo el desayuno. Se sentó junto a él para que viera los monigotes.

"Este es el trabajo de Mike, él se sienta en esta mesa y yo en esta otra, este de aquí, el de la barba, es el capitán Beaver, es quien manda" La mano del amante de su compañero señaló uno de los monigotes a los que no había mencionado "¿Este? Es el sargento Welling, se cree muy guapo pero lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de tonto" Notó como el chico se relajaba con sus monigotes feísimos y sus explicaciones sobre la oficina.

\- ¿quieres probar? – le ofreció el Boli y el papel

\- No

\- Venga sólo un dibujo, algo que te guste, se lo podemos enseñar a Mike cuando vayamos a verle esta tarde – intentó convencerlo

\- ¿Si no te gusta?

\- Si no me gusta no pasa nada

Cogió el bolígrafo y comenzó a rayar el papel. Jared no dijo nada, adivinó que el rubio en su vida había hecho un dibujo, pero, poco a poco los rayones comenzaron a tomar formas, era una fachada, sólo eso, un trozo de fachada, con ladrillos vistos, ventanas, nada más.

\- Está bien, dibujas bien ¿qué es? – preguntó

\- Fuera

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Yo lo veía. Mamá decía mira fuera. Yo miraba fuera, así no… No quiero seguir dibujando – se levantó de la silla y se pegó a la pared

\- No tienes que hacer nada que tú no quieras, lo sabes ¿verdad? – El castaño consciente de que su mayor altura podía intimidar a su invitado no se levantó de la silla – Jensen, soy tu amigo, ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

\- Yo no trabajo contigo

\- No, los que trabajan juntos son los compañeros de trabajo, si además se llevan bien, hablan, se cuidan – evitó adrede la palabra confiar – creen el uno en el otro, entonces son amigos. Significa que yo puedo contarte mis cosas y tu puedes contarme las tuyas, que yo cuido de ti y tu cuidas de mi

\- Mike cuida de mi

\- Pero el y tu no sois amigos, sois novios

\- ¡Mike cuida de mí! – empezaba a alterarse, otra vez, Jared supo que no debía continuar por ahí.

Cogió los folios y fue a tirarlos, para lo que habían servido. "Puedo dibujar luego" propuso Jensen sin separarse de la pared mirando con consternación los monigotes con los que había intentado romper el hielo.

\- ¿Te gustan? – le preguntó sorprendido – pero si son feísimos, si dibujo muy mal

\- No son feos

\- Si los quieres son tuyos, sólo tienes que cogerlos.

No se acercó, fue como si intentara que la pared lo absorbiera, cerró los ojos, la boca, fuertemente como si esperara algo desagradable y doloroso. El castaño se acercó al asustado muchacho, tomó una de sus manos y puso en ella los dibujos.

_CEM CEM CEM_

_La gravilla del jardín se le clavaba en los pies. Era su castigo por tratar de huir, correr alrededor de la casa descalzo. Sería mejor no pensar en el dolor, pero la grava cortaba, sabía que su sangre comenzaba a manchar el sendero._

_Una piedra más grande le hizo caer. Los zapatos del senador le golpearon las nalgas para que se levantara. Era difícil al no poder apoyarse en sus manos, atadas a su espalda. Cuando lograba arrodillarse una patada en la espalda le hacía caer de nuevo._

_\- Menos mal que estoy aquí para levantarte – el senador lo había cogido del pelo y tiraba de él poniéndolo de pie – Mira que zapatos más bonitos, si los quieres son tuyos, sólo tienes que cogerlos_

_Le mostró un par de náuticos, correr con ellos no sería tan difícil como hacerlo descalzo, pensó que si podía cogerlos estaría mejor. Aunque ya llevaba más de un año con el senador aún no había aprendido que no podía esperar nada bueno de él. Los tiró en medio del estanque. "Ve por ellos"_

_\- No, no se nadar – explicó ingenuamente_

_\- Pues ya es hora de que aprendas_

_Lo arrojó al agua helada sin desatarle las manos._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Cliff salió del despacho del Senador Wolf, tenía una misión. Eliminar el problema Sorbo. Los ojos azules de Bradley James se clavaron en él con odio. Pobre muchacho, también podía ser uno de sus chicos, pero aún no podía intervenir. Éste no estaba solo, si huía alguien de su familia pagaría por él.

\- Yo no tengo elección – le dijo con rabia reprimida - ¿tú por que lo haces?

\- Por el dinero chico - le acarició la cabeza como lo hacía con todos los jóvenes a quienes había sacado de allí - ¿por qué si no?

\- Nunca aceptas mis juguetes Kosterman, pero ¿entras un rato? – Scott Wolf estaba en la puerta del despacho, como Cliff sabía que estaría, observando divertido las acusaciones de su "secretario"

\- No senador, se lo agradezco, pero comprenderá que si lo hago puedo tomarle cariño, y eso no es conveniente.

\- Sabias palabras Kosterman. ¿Avisó ya de su ausencia James?

\- Si señor

\- Pues ¿qué estás esperando?

El joven se levantó lentamente, y se acercó con miedo a su jefe. No volvió a dirigirse al jefe de seguridad. ¿Para qué? Bradley James creía que si Scott Wolf se lo ordenaba, Cliff Kosterman podría volarle la cabeza sin ningún problema.

No podía imaginarse el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía el enorme guardaespaldas para no irrumpir en esa habitación y vaciar su revólver en el rostro del senador, sacándole de allí. Y no lo hacía porque sabía que Nora James y su hija Katherine no estaban en Inglaterra como habían hecho creer al muchacho, no, la madre y la hermana de Bradley estaban en Las Vegas. Un seguro de Wolf por si su nuevo "juguete" decidía rebelarse.

**Continuará...**

 


	5. La visita de un viejo amigo

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo IV**

" **La visita de un viejo amigo"**

Michael esperaba ansioso la llegada de Jared. Sabía que no podía ocultar por más tiempo a su compañero cómo había conocido a Jensen. Esperaba poder aguantar su curiosidad hasta que se recuperara porque no tenía mucha fe en que su compañero no le diese una paliza y le denunciase cuando le contara cómo, dónde y sobre todo cuándo lo había encontrado.

A quien no esperaba era al gigante que entró por la puerta. Hacía más de un año que no veía a Cliff y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera habían cruzado una llamada telefónica.

\- ¿Cómo estás novato? – le preguntó haciéndolo botar en la cama al sentarse al borde – ah, perdona por el traqueteo

\- ¡Cliff! ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? – Preguntó.

El expolicía sabía que podía confiar en su antiguo compañero. Máxime cuando, por distintos motivos, tenían un interés común.

\- Podría andarme con rodeos Mike, pero sabes que no es mi estilo – y sin embargo preparaba el terreno - ¿Cómo te hirió Sorbo? ¿fue en tu casa? ¿Vio a Jensen?

\- ¿qué? – el herido no entendió la sucesión de preguntas

\- Es importante novato, el chico puede estar en peligro.

\- ¡No! Fue en el trabajo, iba con mi nuevo compañero – las heridas se hicieron notar en su pecho, aunque milagrosamente no habían tocado ningún órgano vital en su ruta de entrada y salida, eran demasiado recientes para tanta excitación – Joder Cliff, ¿qué sabes? ¿qué tiene que ver Sorbo con…?

Kosterman se levantó de la cama y cerró la puerta de la habitación, después se acercó a su excompañero y amigo y muy bajo, para que nadie más que él le oyese le explicó que Jensen era el verdadero nombre del chico que vivía con él y le explicó como lo sabía.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta, Kosterman! ¡Dios! – gimió de dolor, el enfado no le estaba sentando nada bien.

\- Tú tampoco eres un angelito Hall, intento salvarlos, en vez de ponerte a despotricar como un maldito puritano hipócrita escúchame, necesito tu ayuda – le replicó fríamente el esbirro de Wolf.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Brad gimió despertando, había perdido el sentido por unos momentos, hubiese querido que el breve descanso hubiese durado un poco más, pero el senador apenas acababa de empezar con él y lo sabía.

No iba a suplicar, no como la otra vez. No le daría esa satisfacción. No sentía las manos, colgado por ellas de aquel espantoso dosel de madera de cerezo que cubría la cama del senador. Cómo odiaba ese dosel. Casi agradecía tener los ojos vendados para no ver los grotescos relieves que simulaban los tormentos del infierno. Se sentía como una de esas figuras retorcidas que abrían sus bocas en mudos gritos de dolor.

Estaba empezando a creer que Wolf se había marchado dejándolo desnudo y atado en su dormitorio cuando oyó el silbido de la correa surcando el aire y chasqueando en su espalda. No suplicó pero sí gritó. No debió hacerlo, era como si sus gritos llenasen de fuerza al senador que lo golpeaba aún con más rabia, sin decir una palabra. Sólo un correazo, y otro, y otro más.

¿Cuánto tiempo? No podía saberlo, sólo sabía que su espalda quemaba, y que su garganta escocía de tanto gritar. Sólo sabía que aún no había empezado con él, que eso solo era el calentamiento. Gimoteó.

\- Me dais asco, todos me dais asco. Os rendís tan pronto

Tal y como estaba el senador le abrió el culo. "Apoya los pies Brad y sepáralos" Obedeció, separó los pies tanto como pudo dejándolos solo apoyados en la punta de los dedos.

\- Así me gusta, un chico obediente – se rió el político – te estás portando muy bien Brad

Lo penetró directamente, sin preparación ninguna. Haciéndole gritar otra vez. Pero a Wolf le gustaba oírle gritar, oírle gemir, le hacía ser aún más rudo, aún más brutal.

_CEM CEM CEM_

No tenía ni idea de cómo Jensen iba a reaccionar con su visita al hospital. Si casi tiene que tomarlo en brazos para meterlo en el coche. Estaban en el aparcamiento, rodeados de cientos de vehículos, con gente entrando y saliendo sin parar. Llevaban ahí media hora con el rubio abrazado al asiento sin querer salir del coche.

\- Vamos Jen, Mike seguro que ya ha preguntado por ti varias veces

Salió fuera mosqueado. ¿Cómo podía aguantar Mike algo así, día si día también? Debió quererlo mucho antes de que lo secuestraran porque, ¿cómo iba a soportar a alguien tan perturbado si no?

\- Jensen, dame la mano y sal de ahí – órdenes claras y firmes. El rubio obedeció

Le sonrió animoso pero desde que sufrió la crisis esa mañana en su casa no devolvía la sonrisa. Notó que temblaba de terror. Se sentía ridículo llevando al novio de su compañero de trabajo de la mano, como si se tratase de un crío caprichoso en su primer día de colegio.

\- ¿Autismo? – le preguntó la enfermera que estaba en la recepción del hospital mientras buscaba la habitación de Michael y le indicaba por dónde se iba

\- Si, entonces ¿tiene visita? – decidió que esa era una buena escusa para el extraño comportamiento del rubio, que ahora se pegaba a él como si quisiera esconderse de todos los que deambulaban por el centro sanitario.

\- Un antiguo compañero de trabajo – la enfermera miró a Jensen con lástima – pobre, es una pena que tenga esa enfermedad, es un chico muy guapo.

\- Si es una pena, gracias de nuevo – ya no se sintió tan idiota llevando a Jensen de la mano, nadie parecía encontrarlo raro.

Pasó junto a la habitación dónde retenían al criminal que detuvieran el día anterior. Había pensado adelantar algo de trabajo haciéndole algunas preguntas, pero cambió de idea, no iba a meterse a interrogar a un criminal con el pecoso cogido de su mano y la cara oculta en su hombro… eso si que habría sido un interrogatorio embarazoso.

La puerta de la habitación de Michael estaba cerrada, así que llamó y entró. El tipo que acompañaba a su compañero era enorme, casi tan alto como el mismo Jared y el doble de ancho, y eso que el agente de policía no era precisamente pequeño.

\- ¡Jensen! ¡Has venido a verme! – saludó el herido, el aludido se soltó de su mano y se acercó a la cama mirando de reojo al hombre que acompañaba a Mike - ¿No te acuerdas de Cliff?

\- Hola Jensen – saludó el imponente visitante

\- Hola

Ya no tenía miedo. Jensen sabía que Cliff no le haría daño. Cliff cuidaba de él, cuando estaba con él no tenía nada que temer. Nadie le tocaba, nadie le hacía daño. Suspiró aliviado, si estaba con Mike también había cuidado de Mike y se pondría bien. Miró de reojo a Jared ¿entonces Jared no le había mentido, también cuidaba de él? Tocó con delicadeza la venda que envolvía el torso del hombre que lo amaba "¿Duele?"

\- Un poco Jen – sonrió el herido al ver al chico tan en contacto con la realidad – Joder, Jay, me habías asustado, creí que estaba peor

\- Lo estaba, creo que verte le ha sentado bien – musitó el recién llegado entre contento y disgustado

\- ¿Estás bien compañero? – Le preguntó notando algo extraño a su amigo

\- Un poco cansado, es difícil lidiar con tu chico, Mike

\- Es mi amigo – intervino Jensen bajito

\- Claro – sonrió Mike condescendiente

\- Cliff también es mi amigo – sonrió tímidamente al expolicía – y tu no eres mi amigo

\- Ey, ¿y eso porqué? – se quejó el herido

\- Porque tu estás conmigo

Al excompañero de Hall se le escapó una risita. "Tengo que irme Mike, sólo quería saber cómo estabais, veo que os las apañáis"

\- Pero Cliff, no te he presentado a mi compañero

\- Clifford Kosterman – el gigante más viejo tendió su mano al más joven – antiguo compañero de Mike y amigo de Jensen como has escuchado

\- Jared Padalecki – respondió el joven estrechando con firmeza y agrado la mano que se le tendía – nuevo compañero de Mike y también amigo de Jensen, encantado de conocerte.

\- Y ahora si, que me voy, supongo que coincidiremos algún otro día – acarició con cariño la cabeza de Jensen – adiós chico.

Cuando Jared volvió a llevar al pecoso a su casa, éste había cambiado por completo de actitud con él. Al menos ahora le escuchaba, eso sí tenía que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía, después de pasar un par de horas con Michael supo que había actitudes que él podía considerar de confianza y que el otro interpretaba como agresiones.

Pero estuvo genial entrar en casa y que el chico no corriera a esconderse tras el sofá o que por fin lo escuchara tranquilamente. Lo dejó con sus monigotes del trabajo mientras preparaba unos cuantos sándwiches para cenar (como un par de docenas).

Cuando volvió echó un vistazo a lo que había estado haciendo y se quedó boquiabierto, tanto que por poco se le cae la bandeja con la comida. Había retocado sus patéticos dibujos, ahora si podía ver claramente la cara de Mike y la suya en los muñecos que había retocado.

Vio el gesto de temor del rubio y lo tranquilizó en seguida "Dibujas muy bien Jensen, no lo sabía, y ahora échame una mano y pon la mesa que vamos a cenar"

El chico miró alrededor y le preguntó consternado "¿Dónde la pongo?"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Dawn Avedon regresó al piso que compartía con otros compañeros de universidad, la joven estaba preocupada por uno de ellos. Si seguía faltando tan seguido a clase ni sus apuntes, ni los trabajos de grupo, ni su memoria prodigiosa le evitaría un suspenso, con lo que le retirarían la beca.

Colin, Alona y Matt le dijeron que era tonta por preocuparse, que trabajar mano a mano con el senador Wolf era una oportunidad única. Pero a Dawn nunca le había inspirado confianza el senador. En eso estaba de acuerdo con su hermano Richard (Cámara de "Buenas Noches Las Vegas"), seguro que ellos dos eran las únicas personas en toda Nevada a las que la sonrisa del atractivo y elegante político daba escalofríos.

Dawn tenía otros motivos para preocuparse por Brad. Le resultaba muy extraño que cada vez que salía del estado por encargo del senador siempre le había ocurrido algún accidente, una vez lo atropelló un coche, otra vez se cayó de un telesilla, otra lo atracaron y le dieron una paliza. Como esta vez volviera con otra historia no se lo iba a creer tan fácil.

\- ¿Y esa cara de vinagre? – preguntó Al con la boca llena de cereales

\- Ya se que a vosotros el inglés no os cae bien…

\- Es un empollón repelente – asintió la rubia sin negar que el chico le cayera gordo

\- Es un gran chico, muy trabajador y muy amable – le defendió

\- Y más cerrado que un huevo – siguió su compañera de habitación

\- Al, por favor

\- No te hagas ilusiones con él Dawny, es marica – le dijo como por chorrocientas mil veces lo que la morena ya sabía por boca del muchacho

\- Parece mentira que seas mi amiga, sé que es gay, no se trata de eso. Es un gran chico, y me preocupa su facilidad para tener accidentes – gruñó molesta

\- Parece mentira que seas mi amiga – repitió con burla sabiendo que la otra no se iba a molestar sólo por eso – y que seas tan ingenua, yo juraría que ese chico se prostituye, esas heridas que ha traído otras veces no son de caídas o de accidentes de tráfico. La única vez que le creí fue cuando dijo que lo había asaltado.

No supo que responder, porque se había dado cuenta que Alona no estaba siendo mal pensada, no estaba siendo cruel, le estaba explicando lo que ella creía que hacía Bradley cuando se suponía que estaba viajando por encargo del senador. Y lo peor era que Dawn también creía lo mismo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

La puerta del apartamento se abrió sin hacer ningún ruido. Una figura enorme entró en la sala donde el sicario se había dormido en su turno de vigilancia. Ya no despertaría, aunque no era la intención del asaltante, que sólo quería asegurar su anonimato, su cabeza no aguantó el golpe quebrándose como una sandía.

Ya no tenía sentido guardar tanto silencio, Kosterman abrió el candado y sacó de la pequeña habitación a una mujer y su hija de diez años. "No haga preguntas y sígame señora James"

La mujer, de cuarenta y pocos años tomó a su hija de la mano sin decir nada y salió tras el que creía otro de los secuestradores. No vio el cuerpo sin vida de su último carcelero, Cliff se había ocupado de esconderlo en el baño para no asustarlas.

Cuando llevaban un rato en la carretera se atrevió a preguntar "¿Qué va a hacer con nosotras?" El expolicía no contestó. Apenas se distinguían ya las luces de Las Vegas, estaban llegando a Corn Creek, una pequeña localidad que era más un grupo de ranchos diseminados que un pueblo.

Paró junto a lo que parecía una floreciente granja. "Entren por favor" En la entrada de la vivienda estaban sus maletas, las que habían traído en su viaje a USA para ver a Bradley, hacía dos meses.

Nora James no aguantó más "Dígame ahora mismo qué es lo que ocurre" exigió con su marcado acento británico.

\- Señora, no estoy raptándola, pero si reteniéndola por su seguridad, así que hágame caso.

\- Señor secuestrador – el apelativo hizo sonreír a Kosterman – llevo dos meses en este país, llegué para ver a mi hijo y lo único que hemos visto mi pequeña y yo son tipos armados y desagradables que no nos han dejado ni hablar con él por teléfono.

\- Intento ayudarla señora James, a usted y a sus hijos, sobre todo a Bradley. Cuando todo esto acabe va a necesitar mucha ayuda para superarlo

\- ¿Cuándo acabe el qué? – preguntó la mujer asustada

\- ¿Sabe porqué las han secuestrado?

Nora James se dio cuenta. Su hijo se había metido en algo peligroso. Le dijo que no viajara, que no aceptara la beca para el Master en sociología, que no le parecía bien que pudiendo entrar como pasante de uno de los bufetes más prestigiosos de Birmingham hubiese decidido cruzar el charco sin apenas dinero y a la aventura.

\- No, no lo se

\- Para obligar a su hijo a… – vale, estaba siendo muy poco considerado con la mujer, rectificó – Su hijo está en una situación muy difícil, y pretenden que siga así, ustedes eran los rehenes para que no huyera.

\- ¿En qué está metido?

\- No es el momento señora James, no con la pequeña escuchando. Volveré en un par de días, usted puede hacer lo que quiera, puede ir al pueblo, puede quedarse aquí… no la voy a obligar a que se quede pero esta casa está a su disposición – puso un fajo de dinero en manos de la mujer – son dos mil dólares, ya le he dicho que puede hacer lo que quiera, pero yo le aconsejaría que aceptara mi ayuda y se quedase aquí ¿de acuerdo?

**Continuará...**

 


	6. Quiero lo que me pertenece

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo V**

" **Quiero lo que me pertenece"**

Scott Wolf tenía lo que quería, siempre lo había tenido. Cualquier cosa, cualquier deseo, por difícil, oscuro e ilegal que fuera. Por eso, cuando la redada en Rancho Paraíso le privó de él, casi enloquece de frustración.

Sin embargo no había cometido errores, nunca. Incluso cuando se le iba la mano con alguno de los sustitutos de su obsesión, éstos desaparecían convenientemente sin tener que preocuparse de qué había hecho Kosterman con los cuerpos.

Pero de todos los sustitutos, el que más satisfacción le procuraba era Bradley. "Si no hubiese tenido al pecoso, al chico indomable, sería suficiente contigo" pensó mientras acariciaba el cuerpo colgado del dosel de su cama.

\- ¿Tienes hambre Brad? – debía tenerla, llevaba treinta y seis horas colgado por los brazos sometido a sus caricias, su correa y su deseo – vamos a darte de comer

En cuanto el senador desató las correas que lo sujetaban al dosel, James se derrumbó haciéndose un ovillo sobre la alfombra. No quería comer, no quería nada, sólo salir de allí como fuera. Su cuerpo era un foco palpitante de dolor y humillación.

\- No, no quiero nada de usted, sólo que me deje en paz

\- Si te portas mal conmigo, como ahora, tendré que ser un amo cruel, Bradley

Los ojos azules del joven se clavaron con ira y terror en el senador, mientras se arrastraba buscando protección junto a uno de los postes del lecho.

\- Voy a tener que explicarte de nuevo tu situación ¿no? – estaba disfrutando, realmente disfrutaba los conatos de rebeldía del inglés – tú no eres nada, sólo mi juguete. Que quieras o no, no tiene importancia, te usaré de todas formas. La única diferencia para ti es que si no obedeces, traeré a esa dulce hermanita tuya y después de enseñarte modales delante de ella, la pondré en tu lugar ¿crees que lo soportaría? Ummm..., lo mismo ya te da igual lo que le pase ¿no?

\- No… - gimió el chico rindiéndose – no, por favor, haré lo que sea…

\- Hay que ver lo obediente que eres cuando se te presiona en el lugar adecuado ¡Levántate!

La correa acompañó los trabajosos y vacilantes movimientos de James.

_CEM CEM CEM_

En pocos días Jared comenzó a entender cómo Michael podía amar al pecoso a pesar de sus recaídas y su incapacidad para comunicarse coherentemente. Y no es que no se hubiese interesado antes, pero tenerlo a su lado, día a día, viendo los progresos que el chico hacía en su recuperación y el esfuerzo y la fe que ponía en todo lo que hacía…

Sabía que se estaba enamorando (si no es que lo estaba ya del todo) de Jensen, lo que no sabía era si el muchacho sentía algo por él. Las señales eran ambiguas y tenía que tener en cuenta que alguien que ha estado secuestrado tanto tiempo en unas condiciones que era incapaz de imaginar, podría estar confuso con sus propios sentimientos.

Por ejemplo, aún esperaba todos los días que lo levantase de la cama, y que le diera permiso para ir al baño, debía ser su rutina, no sabía como Mike manejaba aquello pero a él le estaba costando un mundo no aprovecharse del chico cada vez que veía aquella mirada expectante e ingenua que se alzaba confiada cada vez que le hablaba.

"Eres un jodido enfermo Padalecki" se recriminaba a sí mismo cuando se daba cuenta que había estado fantaseando con los labios del pecoso cuando éste mordía su lapicero al escribir o dibujar.

Pero lo que peor llevaba era cuando le sonreía abiertamente. Entonces el chico dejaba de parecer el ser inocente y desprotegido que era y se convertía en el tipo más sexy, más atractivo que había visto en su vida. "Cuidado Jared, es el novio de tu compañero, está enfermo, no tendría ninguna justificación aprovecharse de él"

\- ¿Hoy veremos a Mike? – ahí estaban, esos ojos que si fueran más verdes, le hipnotizarían "Si señor juez, me hipnotizó y no tuve más remedio que besarle"

\- Err.…. – carraspeó un par de veces tratando de reponerse – si, cuando almorcemos, ¿has terminado de dibujar?

\- Tu voz está rara – y el chico le dio el dibujo que había estado haciendo, ya no sonreía

Era una mansión, o más bien una esquina de una mansión, de aspecto colonial con un estanque en un lado y el suelo de gravilla. Nada de lo que dibujaba Jensen era común, y aquel dibujo desde luego no lo era, los detalles consumían el papel, sin embargo no eran las características en las que cualquiera se hubiese esmerado, la casa era hermosa, pero apenas había perfilado puertas o ventanas, salvo la puerta principal en la que había dibujado hasta una mancha de tierra junto a la gatera. La grava era otra de las cosas que destacaban en ese dibujo, como si hubiese dedicado su tiempo a cada grano, a cada pequeña piedra. Y el estanque, a primera vista era una belleza pero si te fijabas bien estaba lleno de moho con todos los nenúfares a medio marchitar.

\- ¿Has estado aquí Jensen?

\- Tengo hambre, quiero con Mike

Había estado allí, era su forma de cambiar de tema o de escapar. Aferrarse a Mike aunque no estuviera. Era lo único que le impedía intentar ser algo más que un amigo para el pecoso. Cada vez que se sentía incómodo por algo siempre recurría al policía herido.

\- No ocurre nada Jen, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras – alargó su mano rozando levemente el rostro del muchacho que palideció de terror "Mierda, nunca acierto con él"

_CEM CEM CEM_

El jefe de seguridad aguardó fuera del aseo todo el tiempo que se tomó en ducharse y vestirse. Brad se miró al espejo, esta vez el senador apenas le había tocado la cara por lo que las señales de esos dos días quedaban casi totalmente ocultas bajo la ropa.

Sólo sus manos podían delatarlo, por mucho que lavó, frotó, untó con crema, las marcas de las cuerdas en sus muñecas y de sus propias uñas en las palmas eran como un letrero luminoso. Miró el reloj, llevaba cuarenta minutos en el baño y el sicario no le había llamado ni una sola vez, o se había quedado dormido o tenía algo de corazón permitiéndole arreglarse.

Con un suspiro profundo salió y mostró sus brazos al matón para que lo esposara. "Has terminado por esta vez chico" dijo el hombre sin hacerlo "Voy a llevarte a casa". No lo entendía, le había dicho tres días mínimo y ¿en dos lo dejaba marchar?

Kosterman puso su enorme mano en el hombro del joven pasante, guiándole hasta el aparcamiento. Con una frialdad que no sentía en absoluto le ordenó ocupar el asiento trasero central. El muchacho, se sentó agotado, y se quedó dormido durante el trayecto al piso de estudiantes dónde residía.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Mike borró la sonrisa de su cara cuando Jensen se acurrucó a sus pies. Fulminó a su compañero con la mirada, pero el más alto no salía de su asombro por la acción del pecoso.

\- ¿qué le has hecho ahora? – suspiró resignado, bastante hacía Jared ya cuidando de su chico

\- ¿No lo se? Mike, no se qué hacer con él, en serio. Estaba tan tranquilo dibujando, pero al enseñarme lo que había pintado se puso muy nervioso – intentó explicar a su amigo

\- ¿dibujando?

\- Si, parece que le tranquiliza. Pero hoy no ha sido así

Mostró al herido los últimos garabatos de Jensen. El silbido de admiración del policía más veterano sobresaltó al chico hecho un ovillo en los pies de la cama. Lo llamó y le hizo mostrarle todos los dibujos. Entre los dos policías lograron que el muchacho contara qué era cada uno de los bosquejos, haciéndole superar su miedo, consiguiendo que se sintiera protegido.

El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido. La hora de visita llegaba a su fin. Jared cogió a Jensen de la mano, sin ninguna vergüenza esta vez, y se dirigió con él a la salida. Un grupo de policías de prisiones sacaban a Kevin Sorbo de la habitación dónde estaba ingresado para trasladarlo a la cárcel estatal.

El rubio se quedó quieto cuando el asesino lo miró primero sorprendido y después cómo si le hubiesen hecho el mejor regalo de su vida "¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?". Lo arrastraron fuera del hospital mientras el tipo reía como un loco al que le ha tocado el premio gordo de la lotería.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Kosterman estaba furioso consigo mismo. Al distraer su atención con el joven secretario del senador no había cumplido aún el encargo dado por éste de acabar con Kevin Sorbo, ahora el encargo había caducado. Fue su culpa, rescató a la familia de James y mientras estaba fuera de la ciudad, el sicario fue trasladado del hospital a prisión.

Y Sorbo había visto a Jensen, durante su traslado, acompañando a Padalecki, el hombre que lo detuvo. Todos los que conocían al auténtico Scott Wolf sabían de su obsesión por el muchacho. Había bastado una insinuación del criminal herido para que el senador olvidase sus intenciones iniciales y quisiera recuperar al muchacho a toda costa.

\- Dijiste que no estaba en el Rancho, me juraste que no era uno de los esclavos, Kosterman – quizás no fuera un tipo muy imponente, pero no era agradable ver al senador tan furioso

\- Y no lo estaba, Padalecki ni siquiera estaba en la policía entonces

\- Lo quiero, aquí, ya, quiero lo que me pertenece

El más bajo paseó arriba y abajo de la habitación, nervioso. "Trae a James". Eso no era buena señal. No hacía ni dos horas que había dejado al muchacho en su piso, y con ese estado de nervios y el joven inglés tan débil, incluso podría matarlo.

\- Señor, será sospechoso para sus compañeros de piso si…

\- Yo soy el que piensa, Kosterman, yo ordeno y tú ejecutas mis órdenes

\- Si señor

_CEM CEM CEM_

Alona y Dawn entraron en la habitación de Bradley justo cuando se quitaba la chaqueta para cambiarse. El joven se quedó petrificado incapaz de reaccionar a la intromisión. Las marcas de las ataduras en sus brazos eran demasiado evidentes para poder ocultarlas. "Salid de mi dormitorio por favor" susurró cuando se rehizo.

\- Verás chico – Al se acercó a él, de su menudo cuerpo emanaba una autoridad sorprendente – te vamos a ayudar aunque no quieras, ¿cómo te has hecho eso?

\- Salid, no os he dado permiso para…

Los otros dos muchachos que compartían piso con ellos entraron también, haciéndole sentirse atrapado. Se colocó la sudadera con evidentes muestras de dolor. "Dejadme en paz"

\- No James, hemos hecho la vista gorda contigo muchas veces, pero no queremos un prostituto cerca – Colin cogió un brazo de su compañero de piso – así que explícate o coges tus cosas y te vas

\- ¡Colin! – Dawn fulminó a su amigo con la mirada – No le hagas caso Bradley, sólo queremos ayudarte.

Está bien, me largo, salid de mi dormitorio – el muchacho inglés se irguió muy digno, tragándose la humillación de ser tratado de aquel modo. Su teléfono móvil sonó con el tono impersonal que había asignado a las llamadas del senador o sus guardaespaldas y no fue capaz de evitar el estremecimiento de terror ante el familiar sonido.

Matt cogió el aparato, el nombre de Kosterman aparecía en la pantalla. Se lo dio a su compañero de piso que parecía de repente a punto de derrumbarse.

\- James al habla – dijo el rubio tragando saliva, la palidez cadavérica y el temblor que lo agitaba como una hoja al viento hizo que sus compañeros de piso se quedasen con él durante toda la conversación en la que el muchacho apenas habló – sí señor, estaré con mi maleta en la entrada en veinte minutos.

\- ¿Tu maleta? – la pequeña rubia tuvo con él el primer gesto amistoso desde que lo conocía – tu no quieres irte de aquí Bradley, puede que no seamos los mejores compañeros del mundo pero estás aterrado.

\- ¿quién era ese tal Kosterman? – Colin también se había suavizado, ver la reacción del inglés le había convencido de que algo terrible le sucedía

\- Es el jefe de guardaespaldas del senador – con una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir, el rubio comenzó a guardar algo de ropa en una maleta – podéis quedaros con lo demás.

Salió del piso dejando a los cuatro jóvenes sorprendidos y preocupados.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jared cogió las llaves de su piso. Jensen se agarraba a su chaqueta sin soltarla, como había hecho todo el trayecto desde el hospital hasta la casa. No había creído necesario contar a Michael lo ocurrido con Sorbo, ya se lo diría mañana.

\- Suéltame Jen que no puedo abrir la puerta así – se quejó el más alto.

El joven policía estaba cansado, no es que pensara que el rubio pudiera estar fingiendo o que sintiera miedo de todos aposta, no era eso, estaba agotado de tener que lidiar con ese terror ante los demás, y el colmo había sido encontrarse a Sorbo en los pasillos del hospital.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer caso a la respiración acelerada del chico y entró sin percatarse de que no lo seguía. "Lávate las manos que vamos a comer" se giró y al no verlo a su lado volvió a la entrada. Dos tipos de negro con aspecto de seguridad privada acorralaban a un Jensen que ahora parecía más que dispuesto a defenderse.

\- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿qué hacéis aquí? – el policía echó mano a la pistola oculta en la sobaquera.

\- Quieto Padalecki, nuestras órdenes son llevaros ante alguien que quiere veros, de grado o por la fuerza, si tenemos que disparar no vamos a dudar.

\- No - Jensen había retrocedido hasta colocarse a su lado – no voy con ellos

\- Ya le habéis oído, no vamos con vosotros – no se había dado cuenta de que había un tercer hombre de negro que se disponía a saltar sobre él con una porra eléctrica

El pecoso si lo había visto, lo cubrió llevándose la descarga y cayendo pesadamente al suelo, inconsciente. Estaba en inferioridad, y no sabía que podía querer esa gente de él o del muchacho a su cargo.

\- No opongas resistencia madero – dijo otro de los asaltantes – o el chico pagará las consecuencias.

Jared tiró su arma al suelo y puso las manos tras la cabeza, "Si sólo me buscáis a mi dejadlo tranquilo, no le hagáis daño". El de la porra eléctrica le hizo tenderse en el suelo para cachearle, quitándole cualquier cosa que llevara que pudiera utilizar para defenderse o escapar. "¿Quién ha dicho que hemos venido por ti?"

También ataron a Jensen y los llevaron a ambos a un todo terreno con las lunas tintadas, echándolos en el maletero. En la oscuridad y aprovechando el vaivén del vehículo consiguió acercarse al muchacho inconsciente y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho. Al menos respiraba normalmente.

**Continuará...**

 


	7. La mansión dibujada

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo VI**

" **La mansión dibujada"**

_El cuerpo delgado y fibroso de su juguete se retorcía sobre sus piernas tratando de huir. Wolf sujetó el cuello del muchacho admirado de no cansarse de sentirlo a su merced. Hacía más de seis años que lo compró, ninguno le había durado tanto._

_No recordaba su nombre, probablemente estaría entre los papeles que le entregó su proveedor cuando se formalizó la compra. "Quieto, quieto pequeño" sonrió pensando que en esos seis años su juguete ya era más alto que él y si no estuviera drogado probablemente podría huir sin ningún problema de sus "caricias"._

_Se revolvió con más fuerza y logró escapar de sus piernas cayendo al suelo de rodillas con un golpe seco. No hizo ningún gesto demostrativo de dolor. Rodó sobre sí mismo y se alejó unos pasos. Había hecho bien en atarle las muñecas y los tobillos con bridas, de otro modo hubiese podido tener problemas, aunque su juguete nunca se atrevería a abrir una puerta cerrada. Le había enseñado qué consecuencias podía tener._

_El senador se acercó a su propiedad y le dio una patada en el estómago "Últimamente estás siendo muy desobediente chico" regañó tomándolo del pelo. Con la otra mano se quitó el cinturón y sonrió satisfecho ante el estremecimiento de terror del muchacho desnudo. Comenzó a azotar su torso, el restallar del cuero en la piel llenó la habitación, pero el chico no emitía ningún sonido, eso le aburría._

_No llegó a darle una docena de azotes. "Me perteneces, ésta es tu vida y esto es todo lo que puedes esperar de ella". Unos ojos verdes y vacíos lo miraron como si no lo vieran y Scott Wolf se sintió en la obligación de mostrar a su prisionero que sí era capaz de hacerle gritar._

_Lo arrastró hasta el dormitorio y el muchacho al ver el dosel de madera de cerezo trató de alejarse. "Esto si te asusta ¿verdad chico?" lo arrojó sobre la cama, boca abajo. Le volvió a inyectar el compuesto que debilitaba al pecoso hasta volverlo totalmente manejable._

" _Te has portado muy mal" dijo violándolo con la mano, bruscamente, sonriendo satisfecho ante el primer gemido de dolor que lograba arrancarle esa tarde. "Pero ahora me vas a compensar, confía en mí, hoy vas a gritar"_

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jared y Jensen fueron sacados del maletero del todo terreno frente a una hermosa mansión de estilo colonial. Por un segundo, el policía pensó que los habían llevado a Nueva Orleans, pero no, a juzgar por la vegetación y la temperatura, debían estar aún en Nevada.

Jensen se debatía inútilmente sin decir nada, apalancaba los pies en el suelo de grava obligando a sus captores a arrastrarlo literalmente hasta la vivienda "¡No le hagáis daño!", el agente de la ley recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda. "¡Silencio madero!".

Pasaron junto a un pequeño estanque repleto de nenúfares en diferentes grados de floración, fue como un flash. Vio la misma imagen trazada en bolígrafo azul, la grava, la mansión… Jadeó al ver la gatera de la puerta principal. Jensen había estado ahí, ese era el dibujo que lo había asustado tanto.

Los metieron en la casa. El rubio se ocultó tras el policía que podía percibir el violento temblor que lo sacudía. "Eres mi amigo Jen" susurró. "Si" respondió el chico a su espalda. La puerta doble que separaba el hall del gabinete se abrió y el Senador Scott Wolf apareció con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro de reptil.

\- ¡Ya me habéis traído a mi chico! – se acercó al policía tras cuyo cuerpo se ocultaba el pecoso.

\- Ni él ni yo queremos estar aquí senador, será mejor que nos deje ir – Jared sintió el aliento del rubio en su nuca

\- Lo siento agente Padalecki, se ha visto envuelto en algo que no le concierne y eso le va a costar la vida – replicó el político como si fuese algo inevitable.

\- No, no le harás daño – Jensen se enfrentó al ser que encarnaba todas sus pesadillas

El senador le cruzó la cara con la fusta que llevaba en las manos como respuesta, cuando aquellos ojos lo miraron con ira asesina volvió a alzar la fusta pero el policía cargó contra él derribándolo antes de que sus hombres pudiesen impedirlo. Una descarga eléctrica dejó a Jared fuera de combate mientras el senador, incorporándose furioso, arremetía contra el muchacho rubio a patadas.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Clifford Kosterman cogió el bolso de James y lo echó en el maletero. "no te entretengas muchacho, no tengo todo el día". No tenía tiempo de explicar nada, apenas diez minutos antes su jefe le había ordenado deshacerse del joven asustado que llevaba en su vehículo.

El rubio clavó su airada mirada azul en la carretera, ese no era el camino a la mansión del senador, estaban tomando otra dirección. "¿Va a matarme Kosterman?" preguntó, no es que quisiera morir, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que volver al lado de ese monstruo.

El sicario no respondió, puede que ese muchacho dejara de juzgarle cuando lo llevara con su familia. Debía darse prisa, el que el senador le hubiese pedido que se deshiciera de James no era buena señal. O había encontrado a otro niño o…

El dispositivo de manos libres del coche comenzó a sonar. "Mike Hall" avisó la voz metálica del reconocedor numérico. "Descolgar" ordenó sorprendido al "manos libres".

\- ¡Cliff! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – la voz nerviosa y preocupada de su amigo hospitalizado confirmó su mal presentimiento antes de decir nada más.

\- Es el chico ¿no, Mike? – contestó.

\- Han desaparecido los dos Cliff, Jensen y mi compañero, llevo un par de horas tratando de contactar con Padalecki y tiene el móvil desconectado. Cliff tío, no es normal, Jared me daba un toque cuando llegaban a su casa y hoy no lo ha hecho.

\- Sorbo vio a Jensen cuando salía del hospital – dijo pensativo el ex policía

\- ¡No jodas Cliff!, ¡mi chico! ¡Ven por mi Cliff, voy a cargarme a ese maldito!

\- No puedes hacer ninguna estupidez ahora Mike, estás herido, y precipitarnos podría provocar que los mataran…

\- ¡No me vengas con idioteces Cliff! ¡Sabes lo que puede hacerle! ¡Mierda! ¡Joder! ¡Si no vienes conmigo iré solo! – la desesperación en la voz de su amigo le hizo comprender que hablaba muy en serio.

\- No te muevas de ahí, tardo diez minutos en llegar – ordenó cortando la comunicación.

La maniobra que realizó con su Lexus RX, hizo saltar el control de estabilidad y casi pone al vehículo en dos ruedas. El pasajero de atrás no pudo evitar golpearse con los reposacabezas de los asientos contiguos. Kosterman ni se dio cuenta, apretó el acelerador rozando el límite de velocidad, sin sobrepasarlo (no era plan que algún policía de tráfico tuviese la genial idea de detenerle en ese momento).

\- Lo siento James, tendrás que venir

\- Pues vale – replicó el joven en plan, "como si tuviera elección"

\- Iba a sacarte de aquí muchacho, y lo haré si puedo – se justificó, quizás si le contaba lo que ocurría, Brad no daría problemas – Escúchame chico, tu madre y tu hermana está en el país.

\- No, no es posible

\- Llevan aquí más de dos meses, hace unos días conseguí encontrar dónde estaban retenidas y ahora están en una casa en Corn Creek. Si mi amigo y yo no conseguimos salir con vida de la mansión del senador, ve por ellas y vete del país, ¿lo has entendido?

\- No – el muchacho se inclinó hacia delante - ¿me está diciendo que todo este tiempo intentaba ayudarme? ¿por qué a mí? ¿y los niños que mató?

\- Ninguno murió, están a salvo, todos menos… - mierda, pobre muchacho, no quería ni pensar en lo que debía estar pasando en esos momentos.

Durante un par de minutos ninguno abrió la boca, el todo terreno entró en el aparcamiento del hospital. Kosterman dio a James un móvil y la dirección de la casa dónde escondía a su madre. "Lo mejor es que te largues chico". Salió del vehículo y fue por su amigo.

Lo encontró peleando con el doctor, reacio a firmarle el alta voluntaria. "¡Si no me firma la ex hospitalización le rompo la cara Doc.!", con argumentos tan convincentes el médico firmó el documento. Sin escuchar ninguna recomendación, el policía herido salió del hospital seguido por su amigo.

\- ¿quién es ese? – preguntó al ver a un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules, aproximadamente de la edad de Jensen o Jared, apoyado junto a la puerta del vehículo.

\- Le dije que se fuera – musitó sorprendido el sicario – James ¿qué haces aún aquí?

\- Vais por el senador – el chico parecía más que decidido – a intentar rescatar a ese tal Jensen y al otro policía, necesitáis toda la ayuda posible.

\- No James, no puedo ponerte en peligro otra vez muchacho

\- Quien estará en peligro será ese desgraciado como me lo eche a la cara – masticó con rabia cada palabra.

Hall y Kosterman cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento. "necesitas un arma James" dijo el policía dándole una de las suyas. "James es mi apellido, mi nombre es Brad"

_CEM CEM CEM_

La soga se ceñía a su torso desnudo sujetándole a la silla, casi cortando la circulación de sus muñecas y tobillos, y lastimándole con cada mínimo movimiento por la aspereza del material. Jared abrió los ojos sin llegar a creerse que aquello le estaba pasando a él.

Esas cosas no eran reales, no le sucedía a la gente real. La bola de plástico perforada incrustada en su boca ahogó el gemido de dolor por el enésimo intento de forcejeo. No estaba sólo, podía escuchar una respiración entrecortada a su espalda. Tragándose el dolor consiguió a base de saltitos, dar la vuelta a la silla.

El alma se le cayó a los pies al ver a Jensen. Enfurecido trató de soltarse, sólo consiguió que sus muñecas y tobillos comenzaran a sangrar. El chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que si alzaba la mirada podría verle. Estaba atado igual que él, sólo que parecía estar acostumbrado pues apenas se movía evitando los roces de las cuerdas.

Intentó llamarle, sólo un sonido ininteligible y gutural logró sobrepasar la efectiva barrera que era la dichosa pelotita. El novio de Mike no sólo no se movía, era como si quisiera dejar de respirar sin conseguirlo.

\- Vaya vaya, ¿así que tú tenías el juguetito del senador? – Sorbo se arrodilló frente a la silla del policía, entre éste y el rubio que ahora si miró a Jared. El castaño se debatió al sentir las manos del matón sobre su cuerpo – Wolf quería matarte, pero le he convencido de que puedes ser un gran juguete tu también, vas a ser mío, pequeño.

Si el joven policía no hubiese estado amordazado se habría dado el gusto de vomitarle encima al sicario. Sorbo le inyectó algo que le paralizó, después hizo otro tanto con Jensen. "El senador te ha echado mucho de menos chico, vaya, has crecido, ahora hasta a mi me gustas"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Desde luego no era el tipo de compañeros que Kosterman habría elegido para una misión de rescate, ¿Un policía herido y un muchacho traumatizado ávido de venganza? Ni de coña. Pero era los únicos con los que podía contar, y aunque en otro caso se habría encargado él solo, al tratarse de dos rehenes no podía arriesgarse a que estuviesen heridos y no pudiera sacarlos.

De todas formas, el inglés le había sorprendido. A pesar de la evidencia de que nunca había empuñado un arma, el muchacho no había vacilado en cogerla e imitar los movimientos de Mike y los suyos propios.

\- No nos separamos – susurró el jefe de seguridad de Scott Wolf – se cada movimiento de cada cámara al segundo, sólo tenéis que seguirme.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto Cliff? – Mike jadeó al sentir que su pecho comenzaba a protestar por el esfuerzo y la tensión.

\- Desde hace un par de meses

\- ¿Cuándo el senador me…? – Brad estaba descubriendo muchas cosas, y una de ellas era que el hombre al que más había temido, absurdamente más que a Wolf, estaba dispuesto a un rescate incluso por lo fuerza – creo que le he juzgado mal

\- No es el momento chico – siseó Kosterman – no te distraigas ¿vale?

\- Tranquilo muchacho, lo harás bien – el policía remarcó sus palabras con una sonrisa de aliento y apretando su hombro.

Entraron por el sótano, subiendo con mucho cuidado hasta el primer piso. Los tres hombres se dirigieron al despacho del senador sin dejarse ver por los dos empleados de seguridad que guardaban la puerta. El más joven estaba impactado, creía que sólo Kosterman y un par de empleados más sabían y colaboraban con el endiablado político. Pero no, había más de veinte personas que conocían de las "actividades" de Wolf, y la mayoría sólo participaba por amor al dinero.

Brad apretó con fuerza el arma que le habían dado. Michael se dio cuenta de qué debía estar sintiendo el muchacho "Tranquilo chico, hoy acabamos con esto" susurró. Cliff se presentó ante los guardas de la puerta como si no ocurriera nada.

\- ¿Sorbo está dentro? – preguntó

\- Sí señor, los hay que tienen suerte – sonrió ladinamente el de la izquierda – El senador estaba intentando localizarle, quería saber si había cumplido su encargo.

\- Pues se lo diré en persona – dijo noqueándolo de un fuerte y silencioso golpe en el cuello, del otro se había encargado Mike – Cambiaros de ropa, tenéis sesenta segundos chicos, antes de que la cámara vuelva a enfocar la puerta.

La adrenalina da alas, hasta les sobró tiempo para esconder los cuerpos inconscientes y bien atados de los dos sicarios. El empleado del senador llamó a la puerta y obedeció al "Pase Kosterman" de su jefe.

Siempre había sido duro, inflexible, podía ocultar toda la lástima que podía sentir por las víctimas de ese maníaco, porque era lo que debía hacer para poder rescatarlas y que tuviesen una oportunidad. Pero lo que vio le encendió la sangre sin remedio. Por primera vez perdió el control.

Se lanzó sobre Sorbo golpeándole con tanta furia que le rompió la cabeza matándole en el acto. "Vaya, te llegó la noticia de que pensaba darle tu puesto" musitó Scott Wolf como si no tuviese importancia. Quizás para su enferma mente no la tuviese.

\- ¿Resolviste mi encargo? – el político acarició el cuerpo desnudo del chico que estaba torturando Sorbo a la entrada de Cliff en la sala

\- No tendrá que preocuparse de eso nunca más – Bradley James apuntaba con su arma a la cabeza de quién había destruido su vida.

Mike también entró en la habitación, su primer instinto fue vaciar su pistola en la cara del diabólico senador, pero sólo lo apartó de Jensen de un fuerte empujón. No podía soportar la mirada de su chico, la misma que cuando lo sacó del Rancho "Paraíso" dos años atrás. Lo vistió con la ropa de James, mientras Kosterman vigilaba al senador y el pasante desataba al otro prisionero.

Jared se quitó el mismo la mordaza, y sin preocuparse de sus propias heridas se acercó a Mike y a Jensen. "Yo, lo siento tanto, no he podido hacer nada…" El inglés le dio la ropa del policía que no dijo nada, sólo acunaba al pecoso intentando que reaccionara.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Creéis que podéis saliros con la vuestra? – el senador no parecía ni un poco preocupado – yo le quiero a él, los demás podéis marcharos, os compensaré por las molestias, no me importa que Sorbo haya muerto, era un incompetente. Puedes irte a casa Bradley, te aseguraré la entrada como socio en el mejor bufete de abogados de Londres.

Seis disparos en la cabeza acabaron con su charla. Jared bajó el arma de Hall, del cañón aún salía algo de humo. "No harás daño a nadie, nunca más"

**Continuará...**

 


	8. Más importante que un acto de fe

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo VII**

" **Más importante que un acto de fe"**

Por unas horas, Bradley James y sus amigos creyeron que la pesadilla había concluido. Michael fue internado de nuevo en el hospital al abrirse sus heridas y Jensen fue ingresado en la misma habitación.

Jared, Kosterman y el chico inglés tuvieron que dar muchas explicaciones, contar todo lo que sabían a la policía. El capitán Beaver los acompañó en todo momento, el veterano policía intuía que habría muchos problemas con la muerte del senador Wolf. Poca gente sabía de la cantidad de investigaciones realizadas en las que el nombre del fallecido político había desaparecido sin más.

Jim Beaver sabía que había bastantes interesados tras el asunto, y no sólo magnates del juego y la corrupción. El capitán no tenía ninguna duda de que había más de un juez y más de un policía implicados a los que no debía emocionar que Kosterman hablara.

Por eso pidió ayuda al FBI. Cliff, al enterarse de la implicación del FBI en la investigación dejó de colaborar con la policía y la situación dio un giro radical. Pasaron de ser considerados los héroes a convertirse en los asesinos. El Capitán asistió atónito a la detención de los tres implicados que no estaban hospitalizados.

El policía sospechaba que eran inocentes, y que alguien movía los hilos para limpiar el buen nombre del senador y usar su muerte políticamente. Muchas de las pruebas que habían conseguido, sobre todo, las que exoneraban a sus dos hombres y a sus compañeros, desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen existido.

El Capitán supo que los cauces legales estaban viciados, y que si los seguía Jared Padalecki podía acabar muerto por inyección letal y sus amigos, no tenía mucha fe en que los otros dos chicos, Michael y Kosterman llegasen con vida al juicio.

El ex policía demostró tener razón al negarse a declarar ante el FBI. Podía parecer el típico matón pero Clifford Kosterman siempre sabía dónde se metía y los riesgos. Si hubiese colaborado con los agentes, ahora estaría muerto y probablemente el padre Morgan y sus protegidos también.

Lamentaba que James hubiese sido tan voluntarioso y legal y no hubiese salido del país, como le pidió cuando aún tenía opción. El chico quería ayudar, y lo que le ocurriese ahora pesaría como una losa en la conciencia de Kosterman. Al menos Michael sabía contra qué problemas se podían enfrentar.

\- Vuestra situación se complica por momentos – El capitán entregó la bebida que llevaba al hombre de la sala de interrogatorios – van a acusar a Padalecki de doble asesinato y a vosotros de cómplices

\- Pero, si declaré que fui yo quien mató a Sorbo – Cliff no tomó el café que le ofrecía el jefe de la brigada antivicio

\- Las pruebas de balística dicen…

\- No murió de un disparo, le rompí la cabeza – dijo el antiguo sicario

\- Lo sé Kosterman – susurró el capitán – en el café hay un móvil y las llaves de las esposas, tienes que largarte, tengo un mal presentimiento.

\- No voy a decir nada más Beaver – dijo en voz alta el detenido, para que los micrófonos recogieran bien su reacción – Wolf era un asesino, un obseso y un pedófilo y le matamos en defensa propia.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Richard Avedon recogió a su hermana y su compañera de piso para llevarlas a la Universidad. Un compañero de otra emisora trató de acercarse y preguntarles algo pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del cámara de "Buenas Noches Las Vegas" desistió algo atemorizado.

\- Pues está bien eso, ¿tenemos que darle la exclusiva de nuestras declaraciones a tu hermano? – la chica rubia se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventanilla enfadada

\- No quiero ninguna exclusiva – gruñó hosco el periodista - ¿Estás bien Dawn?

\- No es ningún asesino Dick, Bradley James estaba muy asustado, le habían hecho algo, creo que el asesino es el jefe de los guardaespaldas, seguro que engañó a ese policía tan guapo para que se cargara al senador.

\- Yo tampoco creo que ese chico sea un asesino – musitó el periodista – creo que hay mucha basura detrás de todo esto.

\- Hablas demasiado Dawnie – gruñó la pequeña rubia

\- Es mi hermano Al, confío en él

\- Tía, eres tan cándida que si apareciera ante ti el inglesito y te pidiera ayuda tu serías capaz hasta de esconderlo – acusó Alona disgustada.

Avedon no siguió insistiendo, nunca le había gustado el senador, pero tampoco iba a aprobar que se lo cargaran de seis tiros en la cabeza. Llegaron al piso de estudiantes, a pesar de haber pasado varios días seguía precintado. "¡Qué bien!" gruñó la pesada compañera de su hermana "Otro día más con ropa prestada y durmiendo en el sofá de un famoso periodista. No te ofendas Ri… Dick"

_CEM CEM CEM_

La enfermera Gomes cambió el turno con la que habían asignado al agente Hall y su compañero de habitación. Por muy mal que les cayeran los asesinos, sobre todo de alguien tan querido como el senador Wolf, no iba a permitir que una novata hiciera mal su trabajo.

Entró a hacer las curas y tomar las constantes de los ingresados. El chico le sonó, era el muchacho autista que había visto en compañía del supuesto asesino del senador. Pensó que había hecho bien cambiando el turno a su compañera. Por muy asesinos que fueran los demás, ese chico era imposible que hubiese hecho algo malo.

\- Hola Jensen, ¿Cómo estás? – El aludido estaba encogido en posición fetal con una de sus manos esposadas a la barandilla, Laia Gomes se sintió muy mal por él, le acarició un poco el pelo y el chico se encogió aún más – voy a tomarte la temperatura ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias – dijo el policía desde la otra cama

\- Es mi trabajo

\- Gracias por intentar ser amable con él, no debería estar esposado – el agente esbozó una débil sonrisa.

\- Eso es cierto, lo he visto varias veces en el hospital, dudo mucho que haya podido hacer daño a nadie – dijo la mujer anotando los datos en su libreta – no pareces el típico criminal, o el típico policía corrupto

El policía miró a su compañero, estaba mucho peor que cuando lo encontró hace más de dos años. "Jen, mírame, estoy contigo, mírame". No se produjo ninguna reacción, se echó hacia atrás, frustrado golpeó con su mano libre la cama.

\- Tranquilícese señor Hall, esa excitación no viene bien a sus heridas – Laia se acercó al policía, no podía sentir ninguna prevención, al contrario, empezaba a creer la primera versión, la que un par de días antes desapareció de los medios nada más salir – vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que su hermano mejore.

\- Por favor, dígale que estoy con él, dígale que Mike está con él – comenzó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho – no puedo respirar.

La enfermera avisó a urgencias y se llevaron al policía a la UCI. Ni con toda la conmoción del traslado el otro ocupante de la habitación había hecho el más mínimo gesto. Laia acarició nuevamente el cabello del chico, "Se pondrá bien, confía en mi"

Jensen se encogió aún más tapándose la cabeza con el brazo libre. Un extraño sonido, como si fuese incapaz de gritar y quisiera hacerlo, brotó de su garganta. La enfermera Gomes arropó al muchacho y le dio un beso en la frente.

_CEM CEM CEM_

La comisaría había enloquecido con la fuga de los tres implicados en el asesinato del senador Wolf. El hospital dónde estaban ingresados Hall y Jensen fue prácticamente secuestrado por la brigada criminal y el FBI. Nadie podía entrar ni salir del sitio. Ni siquiera el personal sanitario podía acercarse a ninguno de los dos detenidos.

Laila Gomes discutió con un grosero agente del gobierno que le impidió llevar la cena al chico autista. En la zona UCI no estaban más felices. Los doctores y enfermeros comenzaron a temer por la vida de los pacientes e incluso se plantearon devolver al policía herido a planta, aunque no estaba fuera de peligro.

Richard Avedon se presentó en recepción, con su cámara al hombro y su acreditación bien visible habló con los descontentos trabajadores del hospital, su compañera estaba entusiasmada, tenía un notición en exclusiva para el programa de esa noche.

\- Esto es grande Dick "FBI pone en peligro a los enfermos de un hospital y deja escapar a los asesinos de senador Wolf" – Lindsay Claire no podía disimular su excitación

\- Presuntos Lind, presuntos asesinos, hace un par de días eran héroes ¿recuerdas? – Avedon no compartía la pasión de su compañera por esta noticia - ¿y si los están linchando siendo inocentes?

\- Dick, mira que eres escrupuloso, ya sé que no te caía bien Wolf pero de ahí a pensar que mereciera morir… - se recogió el largo y ondulado cabello tras las orejas – está bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?

\- ¿y si pudieras hablar con Michael Hall?

\- Eso es imposible Dick, el tipo acaba de salir de un infarto y además no nos van a dejar acercarnos ni para verlo de lejos – pero no le disgustaba la idea

\- Podríamos hacer pública la protesta de la gente de este hospital, eso no pueden prohibírnoslo – el periodista gráfico enfocó su instrumento de trabajo hacia un par de policías que registraban una camilla en la que trasladaban a un niño a la sala de quimioterapia – esto es absurdo, Lind, ¿crees que se puede tomar al asalto un hospital de ésta manera?

\- No, lo que están haciendo es aberrante – Una enfermera de casi cuarenta años y bastante furiosa se encaró con ambos periodistas – es absurdo, ninguno de ellos podría huir, es, es…

Con un "desgraciados" dirigido a los dos agentes del FBI que le indicaron tomándola del brazo que volviera a su trabajo, Laila Gomes se marchó muy digna a la sala de enfermeras. Avedon y Claire se miraron, la compenetración de ambos les hizo saber que tenían la misma idea. Después de hablar con uno de los policías, que sin ser muy desagradable sí les sugirió que lo mejor era que se marcharan de allí, se dirigieron a la sala de enfermeras.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Clifford Kosterman escapó llevándose consigo a los dos muchachos implicados en el caso. No era idiota, sabía perfectamente lo que podía esperar de la gente tras la pantalla del senador Wolf. Ni siquiera dudó al aceptar la ayuda encubierta que el Capitán Beaver le había ofrecido.

Puede que un móvil y la llave de unas esposas no parecieran una gran ayuda, pero el fornido ex policía estaba más que acostumbrado a situaciones desesperadas. Intentó ponerse en contacto con Michael Hall, la enfermera que lo atendió le comunicó que había sido trasladado a la UCI tras un amago de infarto. El chico seguía en la misma habitación aunque planeaban trasladarlo a la sección de enfermos peligrosos del ala de psiquiatría.

El Padre Morgan permitió la entrada de los tres hombres a la capilla del convento. "Gracias" musitó el gigante que había vuelto patas arriba su mundo silencioso y sencillo. "De nada" gruñó con una voz destemplada y desacostumbrada a hacerse oír.

El sicario lo miró asombrado. Era la primera vez en dos años que lo oía hablar. "¿No tenías un voto?". Los ojos oscuros del religioso taladraron al causante de todos sus problemas. "A veces la mayor prueba de fe consiste en romper las reglas, esos niños necesitan a alguien cuya prioridad sea ayudarlos, no demostrar su fe, tuve que elegir, espero no haberme equivocado"

El monje les dio un par de hábitos, el policía se quedó esperando "Lo siento muchacho, no tenemos de tu talla" Jared se conformó. Aún no entendía nada, en unos días había pasado de héroe a villano, de rescatar a Jensen a convertirse en el asesino más buscado. Estaba muy confundido, más incluso que el chico que los acompañaba a él y al ex compañero de Michael.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó apoyado en la pared, las manos en los vaqueros y dejando que el pelo ocultase su expresión - ¿nos quedamos aquí? ¿cada uno a su bola?

\- Podéis quedaros el tiempo que necesitéis – el padre Morgan de repente parecía decidido a todo, Kosterman sonrió – que no te cojan, Clifford, es vital para que mis niños no vuelvan a caer en malas manos.

\- ¿Tus niños? – el matón a sueldo comprendió, vaya, no era tan raro que alguien se jugase la vida por unos críos a los que no conocía – Estamos del mismo lado entonces. Tenemos que poner a Mike y Jensen a salvo.

Bradley asintió algo distraído "vale, lo que sea", se irguió sobresaltado cuando sintió la manaza del joven policía en su hombro, no estaba preparado para sentir contacto humano todavía, se retiró con una mirada de disculpa hacia el agente de su misma edad que parecía entender su reacción. "Lo siento James" se disculpó Padalecki al ver el terror dibujado en los azules ojos de su "cómplice".

_CEM CEM CEM_

Si a Laila Gomes le resultaba sospechoso el nuevo doctor con aspecto de portero de discoteca, lo disimuló muy bien. "Vengo a trasladar al paciente de la 314 a la planta de psiquiatría, llame a un par de celadores" Fue con él y con dos empleados del hospital, subieron al paciente en una silla de ruedas y al ver que no había ningún problema con el manejo del muchacho fue ella misma la que llevó al chico a la quinta planta en compañía del doctor.

\- Están cometiendo una equivocación con este muchacho – dijo la enfermera – sólo es autista, no un loco peligroso

\- Yo soy el psiquiatra enfermera Gomes, no usted

La mujer calló indignada, todos los médicos son unos capullos, y los psiquiatras más. Acarició la rubia cabeza, si por ella fuera, sacaba a aquel muchacho de allí y que le echasen un galgo. El doctor bloqueó el ascensor y la apuntó con un arma.

\- No quiero hacerte daño, sólo sacarlo de aquí, vamos a subir al tejado y te dejaré allí, atada ¿de acuerdo?, sólo un rato, cuando estemos lejos avisaré para que te encuentren.

\- ¿por qué quiere llevárselo? No, no voy a permitirlo, se lo que hacían con él – miró con asco al supuesto médico – Gritaré

\- Escúcheme enfermera, eso es precisamente lo que intento evitar, sólo quiero ponerlo a salvo – algo en la mirada de aquel tipo enorme le hizo reconocerlo – es lo que llevo haciendo durante mucho tiempo

\- Le creo – dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma – pero ¿el otro policía?

\- De él ya se están encargando unos amigos – sonrió

Subieron al tejado, tenía ropa para disfrazar al muchacho. Lo vistieron y el tipo gigantesco consiguió que el muchacho le siguiera. "Voy con vosotros" dijo la enfermera. "Es peligroso" pero no pudo convencerla, la mujer confesó que no tenía nadie que le esperase en casa, y argumentando que necesitarían alguien que entendiera de medicina si conseguían rescatar a Michael Hall, les ayudó a huir por el ascensor de servicio.

A unos tres kilómetros de la ciudad llegaron al punto de reunión. Jared, Bradley y un demacrado Mike estaban allí. Si les sorprendió que la enfermera hubiese ido con ellos no dijeron nada.

\- Jensen – llamó el policía herido, el chico se acercó lentamente y dejó que lo abrazara

\- Vámonos, aquí aún no estamos a salvo – Jared los hizo subir a una furgoneta de reparto. No podía apartar los ojos del pecoso, no podía borrar de su mente lo que vio unos días atrás, si no hubiese matado a Wolf… volvería a matarlo otra vez

Bradley subió al asiento del copiloto con Kosterman. Nadie le había dicho nada pero podía hacerse una idea de lo que hacía del otro muchacho prácticamente un vegetal. Afortunadamente él era más fuerte.

**Continuará...**


	9. Ocultos

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo VIII**

" **Ocultos"**

Lindsay Claire llamó por décima vez al hospital pidiendo que la comunicaran con la enfermera Gomes, por décima vez le dijeron que no podían localizarla. Su socio y compañero de programa llegó a la emisora media hora más tarde con la ropa destrozada, un ojo morado y sin cámara.

\- ¡Richard! – cogió el rostro del cámara entre las dos manos examinando los hematomas - ¿qué te ha ocurrido?

\- Se escaparon, el policía y el chico autista, parece que se han llevado a la enfermera como rehén – gruñó avergonzado el periodista gráfico

\- ¿Ellos te han hecho esto?

\- No, ha sido la policía Lindsay, hice unas fotos de cómo estaban trasladando al policía herido desde la UCI, era algo impresentable y no querían que lo grabara – era más el enfado que sentía que el daño que pudieran haberle hecho – ocultan algo Lind, te juro que hay algo muy turbio que quieren endosarle a esos tipos, me alegra que hayan huido.

\- Pero, asesinaron al Senador, Richard, el tal Padalecki lo admitió – vio la mirada de su socio – crees que realmente era un pederasta ¿no?

\- ¿Viste al chico que estaba ingresado con Hall, Lind? Nadie finge así, no es que fuera autista, estaba catatónico – estaba siendo muy vehemente pero a lo que él había visto se sumaba la paliza y lo que su hermana y Alona le habían contado sobre Bradley James – conseguí esconder el móvil, creen que me han quitado todo el material pero se equivocan

\- ¿Es bueno?

\- Cuando lo edite te digo.

La periodista preparó unos cafés y estuvo pre visualizando lo que había conseguido salvar su colega. Ambos contemplaron en silencio la imagen fija del móvil, oculto tras unas flores en el mostrador sanitario de la segunda planta. No tenían mucha calidad pero se distinguía perfectamente la zona de ascensores.

\- Esto es una bomba, pero no podemos emitirlo aún Dick

\- ¡Estás loca! ¿qué más quieres? – Avedon desconectó su móvil del portátil de su jefa y amiga.

\- Seguridad Dick, ¿no eres tú el que ve conspiraciones por todos lados? Reunamos más material – la atractiva periodista se recogió el pelo en una cola – vamos a preparar un programa especial, tú y yo, y vamos a hacer copias de eso. Han escapado así que tenemos tiempo para conseguir más material. Con esto sólo pondríamos en tela de juicio a la policía y no a los peces gordos de este asunto.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Nora James abrazó a su hijo fuertemente, después de aceptar la ayuda de Kosterman no se había marchado del país pues quería tener la seguridad de que su primogénito estaría a salvo. Bradley lloró en sus brazos, no pudo contenerse, había pasado un infierno y ahora podía comprobar que tanto su madre como su hermanita estaban a salvo.

\- Está bien Brad, desahógate cariño – lo dejó llorar un rato, los demás parecían algo incómodos, pero le daba igual, su primogénito necesitaba soltarlo todo.

\- Creí, creí que nunca volvería a veros – hipó el muchacho entre sus brazos – creí que me mataría, que iría por vosotras…

\- Ya estás a salvo mi niño, tranquilo.

La casa era enorme, cinco habitaciones perfectamente habitables todas, se las distribuyeron mientras trataban de planificar sus siguientes pasos. No podían permanecer allí mucho tiempo, tarde o temprano algún vecino podría reconocerlos y denunciarlos.

Al día siguiente la señora James y su hija volvieron a Inglaterra con documentación falsa. Hubiesen querido que Bradley fuera con ellas pero su imagen era muy conocida y si hubiese pisado el aeropuerto le habrían detenido enseguida.

\- Laila – Kosterman y la enfermera habían comenzado a tutearse el día anterior, los otros asistieron sorprendidos al entendimiento entre ambos, como si se conociesen de toda la vida – deberías volver, decir que te dejamos en alguna carretera secundaria y…

\- Me iré cuando no me necesitéis – zanjó la mujer - ¿tan pronto quieres librarte de mi Clifford?

\- No, yo no… - el enorme guardaespaldas enrojeció sin saber por qué le cohibía tanto que ella le reclamase – pero si me encanta que estés con nosotros, pero…

\- Venga ya Cliff – se rió Mike - ¿quieres dejarme sin enfermera tan pronto?

\- Es cierto, aún tiene algo de fiebre, tengo que quedarme hasta que al menos él esté bien, ¿no te parece Cliff? – nada, que no se iba a librar de la dichosa enfermera (y del dichoso cosquilleo adolescente que le subía por el estómago cada vez que se rozaban "accidentalmente")

\- Haced lo que os dé la gana – el gruñido hosco de Kosterman podría atemorizar a cualquiera, si no era ninguno de los que estaban en esa habitación, en ese momento.

En el enorme salón, Jared se sentó junto a Jensen, esa mañana lo habían puesto en el sofá y ahí seguía, encogido en una esquina. Le dio una palmadita en la pierna que recogió rápidamente. "Estamos listos ¿eh chaval?, se supone que te estaba protegiendo y mírate"

\- No – la voz sonó tan débil como la primera vez que le vio, pero le había contestado

\- Tienes razón, no lo he hecho muy bien ¿verdad? – le sonrió, "menos mal que no me miras chico, porque tengo que parecer tan falso"

\- … mi amigo, Jay – el policía fugitivo casi tenía que adivinar lo que el pálido muchacho decía.

\- Si, somos amigos Jen, yo cuido de ti, tú cuidas de mi.

El pecoso levantó la cabeza de entre las rodillas y le miró a los ojos. Lo estudió como si quisiera grabárselo a fuego en la mente y sonrió débilmente musitando de nuevo "mi amigo". Jared alargó el brazo invitándole a refugiarse en él, el policía no analizó su gesto, estaba harto de medirse con el chico, sólo quería ser él y que Jensen también se encontrara a sí mismo.

Le sorprendió que aceptara, que dejara el rincón y se pegase a él agarrándose a su camiseta. James los miró desde la entrada con un poco de envidia. "Eh Brad, no nos mires, únete" sonó a eslogan de manifestación y el universitario sonrió negando con la cabeza.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El móvil de Richard sonó con un número que su hermana no conocía, contestó, "Se está duchando ¿quieres que le te llame luego?" Una voz de mujer dijo al otro lado "Dile que soy la enfermera con la que quería hablar, llamaré en una hora". Dawn contestó amablemente "si quieres le digo que te llame él". "No cariño, estoy llamando desde una cabina"

Su hermano salió de la ducha, se secó el cabello con una toalla de mano, el albornoz le estaba pequeño y a duras penas se cerraba con el cinturón. La muchacha se rió "Pero Dick, ¿todavía usas el albornoz que te presté cuando me vine a la universidad?" "Todavía seca" contestó lacónicamente el periodista. Alona salió de su cuarto y al verlo dio un gritito al creer ver cierta parte de la anatomía de su atractivo anfitrión.

\- Lo que faltaba – dijo tapándose los ojos con una mano (abriendo los dedos) – Dawn, no me digas que a tu hermano le gusta hacer exhibicionismo con las visitas.

Avedon se acercó a su invitada, con el pelo revuelto aún húmedo y ayudándose con la mano a cerrar el minúsculo albornoz la miró de arriba abajo. "No tengo otro albornoz, así que si te molesta te aguantas"

\- Seguro que no tienes dinero para comprarte uno – respondió la chica molesta

\- Lo que no tengo es tiempo

\- Pues a mí me daría vergüenza ir con algo así delante de mi hermana y su amiga

\- ¿Ah si? – Richard estaba empezando a mosquearse

\- Si – afirmó la pequeña rubia creyendo haber ganado el duelo dialéctico

\- Pues si tan mal te parece toma – se quitó la minúscula bata de baño y se la plantó a la boquiabierta chica en las manos – lo mismo es de tu talla

El periodista se fue desnudo a su habitación ante la risa de su hermana y la cara de asombro de Alona. "¡¿has visto?" atinó a chillar la muchacha minutos después. "Si, pero es mi hermano Al, procuro no fijarme mucho" se rió Dawn Avedon. Entonces recordó la llamada.

\- Dick, te ha llamado una enfermera, dice que te llamará en veinte minutos

\- ¿Ha dicho algo más? – salió abrochándose el pantalón y lanzando una mirada asesina a la chica rubia, que se la devolvió con la misma intensidad

\- Sí, que es una tal Laila Gomes y que tú querías hablar con ella.

_CEM CEM CEM_

_El senador Wolf vio como el agente de seguridad novato hacía los preparativos para robarle a su chico. Hacía meses que el novato se había estado interesando por su juguete, incluso había sido de los pocos que habían hecho uso de él previa invitación del político._

_Varios de sus hombres lo siguieron y lo detuvieron antes de que pudiese poner en práctica el cuidadoso plan que descubriera Wolf por casualidad. Serviría para enseñar al chico una valiosa lección. Le mostraría de una forma concluyente que jamás podría escapar de él._

_Le hizo creer que el guarda traidor iba a sacarle ya de la mansión. El adolescente salió de su celda y corrió hacia la puerta de la calle, titubeó al abrir pues cada vez que tocaba el pomo de una puerta lo castigaban a base de golpes y descargas eléctricas. El senador sonrió a la pantalla dónde se veía a su propiedad intentar escapar, nunca más volvería a intentarlo, estaba seguro._

_El empleado traidor estaba junto a la puerta de entrada, no se acercó al chico de quince años que supo enseguida que algo iba mal. Gritó "¡No! ¡No!" a los guardas de seguridad que levantaban sus armas, su voz quedó ahogada por las detonaciones. El único que había intentado ayudarle desde que estaba en poder de Wolf fue acribillado a balazos tan cerca de él que su sangre le bañó por completo, salpicando hasta la puerta._

_Lo retuvieron allí, frente al cadáver, hasta que su dueño bajó. "Ha muerto por tu culpa chico, tenías que aprender la lección" no dijo nada, sólo miró el cadáver hasta que el senador ordenó que se deshicieran del cuerpo y llevaran al muchacho a su habitación._

__._  
_

Jensen abrió los ojos, se había quedado dormido acurrucado en el sofá en los brazos de Jared. Le despertó la voz de Mike acercándose al salón, tuvo miedo de que el policía herido le viese tan cercano al castaño y se separó con rapidez.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo Jensen? ¿Una pesadilla? – los ojos de un gris profundamente cálido le miraron preocupados, así que asintió intentando dominar su temor – Estás a salvo amigo, ¿te apetece algo de comer? Yo estoy famélico.

El cuerpo robusto y enorme se desperezó en el sofá, "Yo-también-me-he-quedado-dormido" dijo todo junto en un bostezo haciendo que los ojos verdes que lo miraban abiertos como platos brillaran risueños.

\- ¡Eh Jen! ¡Estabas aquí! – Michael entró en el salón apoyado en la enfermera Gomes – ya ni vienes a verme, chaval.

\- Estaba durmiendo un poco – dijo Jared – tiene que estar agotado Mike, han sido unos días muy duros, íbamos a comer algo ¿vienes?

El policía más veterano encontró a su compañero sorprendentemente nervioso, lo achacó a los terribles días que habían pasado. No en balde, el castaño había sido acusado de asesinato en primer grado de un senador. "De acuerdo, sí, me apetece" Jensen había ido a sostenerle en lugar de la enfermera, sin que nadie se lo dijera, Michael tuvo una revelación, no era la primera vez que su chico era capaz de luchar contra sus propios demonios si Jared estaba cerca.

Comió en silencio, contemplando la interacción entre la persona que más le importaba en el mundo y quien se había convertido prácticamente en su mejor amigo. Analizó sus propios sentimientos al respecto de lo que estaba contemplando, se sorprendió descubriendo que el sentimiento de tristeza que lo embargaba no tenía que ver con el despecho o los celos.

Chicos, estoy cansado, Jay ¿me ayudas a volver al dormitorio por favor? – Jensen había dejado de tomarse la cena y se levantó como un rayo para llevarlo él – No, Jen, no, termina de cenar.

El policía más joven intuyó que su compañero quería hablar con él. "De acuerdo, vamos" dijo sujetándole por la cintura. Ambos agentes salieron de la cocina bajo la mirada atemorizada del pecoso.

Se cruzaron con Bradley, al que pidieron que hiciese compañía a Jensen. El más alto ayudó al herido a acostarse, se dio cuenta de que aún tenía algo de fiebre "¿quieres que te traiga algo o envío a Jensen?"

\- Siéntate Jay, tengo que contarte bastantes cosas y no sé por dónde empezar, así que va a ser largo – sonrió débilmente intentando quitar tensión al ambiente

\- Si es por Jen, yo, ese chico lo ha pasado muy mal Mike y no…

\- Salta a la vista Padalecki, no soy ciego – suspiró el herido

\- Te juro que no lo he tocado Mike, no me perdonaría hacerle daño

\- No es eso, te prometí que te contaría todo lo que se sobre él, así que siéntate.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Kosterman y la enfermera volvieron con provisiones y medicinas. Se encontraron a Brad y Jensen en la cocina haciendo un bizcocho con los pocos ingredientes que encontraron. Resultaba extraño ver cómo el joven abogado dirigía al otro muchacho diciéndole qué debía mezclar, la temperatura del horno…

\- ¡Vaya Jensen! Si va a resultar que eres cocinero – Laila se puso un delantal y se unió a ambos chicos - ¿puedo ayudar?

\- ¿Dónde está Jared? – preguntó Cliff extrañado, lamentó hacerlo enseguida, el pecoso se quitó el delantal y corrió a la habitación de Michael - ¿qué le ocurre?

\- Hall tenía que contarle algo a Padalecki en privado, sin que los oyera él, así que me ofrecí a entretenerle – dijo Brad contrariado – pero va a ser que ya lo he entretenido bastante.

Oyeron voces, alguien estaba gritando en la habitación del policía herido, los dos hombres y la enfermera fueron a toda prisa a ver qué ocurría, Jensen había entrado en la habitación y sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas a Jared. Si las miradas matasen, la que el joven policía le echó a su colega hubiese tenido onda expansiva.

\- ¡Eres un hijo de puta!

\- No me voy a justificar Jay, pero no ha sido un capricho, nunca lo ha sido – aceptó el enfado del muchacho porque sabía el motivo del mismo – Tú le quieres, vale, lo admito, pero yo también le quiero

\- Te has aprovechado, ¡joder Mike! ¡has abusado de su indefensión!

\- No, ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡No! – el pecoso empujó a Jared alejándolo del herido – Mike está conmigo ¡Me quiere! ¡Vete!

\- Jensen, no lo entiendes, ¡se ha aprovechado de ti! – si Michael no estuviese en esa cama con las cicatrices recientes de dos balazos en el pecho…

\- No, Mike está conmigo – intentó explicarle – me salvó, me cuidó, me quiere. ¡Nadie más!, me quiere.

\- ¡Cálmate Jay! – Hall se incorporó como pudo – déjale Jen, no me va a hacer daño, suéltale. Jared, por favor, no es el momento, debemos estar unidos hasta que solucionemos este lío.

\- Vete a la mierda hijo de puta – el más alto salió de la habitación furioso

\- ¡Jared! – insistió su compañero

\- ¡Joder! ¡que lo sé! – dijo desde la puerta – deja que asimile lo que me has contado ¿vale? No me voy a largar.

**Continuará...**

 


	10. Una historia increíble

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo IX**

" **Una historia increíble"**

Richard Avedon se reunió con la enfermera Gomes en una cafetería del polígono industrial de Corn Creek al noroeste de Las Vegas. Lamentó no haberle dicho nada a Lindsay Claire sobre su entrevista cuando vio al acompañante de la mujer.

No lo conocía personalmente, pero reconoció enseguida al jefe de seguridad del malogrado senador Wolf. Iba a marcharse cuando vio la mirada de entendimiento entre las dos personas que estaban sentadas en una mesa en el fondo del local.

Puso su grabadora conectada sobre la mesa con una mirada de reto hacia el fornido fugitivo. El hombre le devolvió un encogimiento de hombros, no parecía molesto por su actitud. "He venido porque me lo ha pedido señora, escucharé todo lo que quiera contarme"

\- En realidad he sido yo quien ha pedido a Laila que le citara, Avedon – explicó el matón suavemente – supongo que si hubiese sido yo no habría acudido

\- O sí, sí habría venido – replicó el periodista – pero desde luego mis colegas sabrían dónde había ido.

\- ¿Quiere nuestra versión o le basta la que se ha contado oficialmente? – ofreció el antiguo guardaespaldas

\- Soy un periodista, se supone que quiero toda la información posible

\- Entonces le voy a pedir que nos acompañe – su petición se completaba con un objeto que Kosterman sujetaba dentro de su chaqueta, no había que ser muy listo para adivinar lo que era

\- ¿Tengo otra opción?

Su antagonista, algo agobiado, se pasó una mano por la cara y la cabeza. Le miró a los ojos apoyando ambas manos en la mesa "Necesito… necesitamos su ayuda, le vi cuando su colega entrevistó a Scott Wolf, Avedon. Usted es una de las pocas personas que no se han dejado influenciar por el "encanto" del senador y creo que podría ser imparcial"

\- ¿Y la pistola? – tenía que preguntarlo, aunque ya había decidido que sí quería una entrevista con aquel tipo

\- No sabía si iba a venir solo, se supone que he secuestrado a Laila ¿no?

\- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme – aceptó el cámara

\- Aquí no Avedon, tengo que mostrarle varias cosas y nos llevará bastante tiempo, vamos a mi coche.

Salieron al aparcamiento, había un Lexus RX negro aparcado en la calle, en la sombra del edificio frente a la cafetería. "No le estoy secuestrando, pero no puedo permitir que sepa dónde le estoy llevando, lo siento" Kosterman sujetó al periodista sin apenas esfuerzo durmiéndolo con un poco de cloroformo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Desde la discusión entre Jared y Michael, Jensen no se había separado del lado del policía herido ni un segundo. Se comportaba como un perro guardián, sólo le faltaba ladrar a quien se acercara demasiado a Mike, porque gruñir y enseñar los dientes amenazante ya lo había hecho un par de veces.

Era la tercera vez que el otro policía intentaba pedir explicaciones a Hall, y a tercera vez que se encontraba con la mirada furibunda del chico que le impedía entrar en la habitación. "¡Esto es ridículo Mike! ¡No podrás engañarle toda la vida! ¡Acabará dándose cuenta de que no le has hecho ningún favor!" Gritó molesto.

El debilitado enfermo se levantó de la cama vacilante sin que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se diera cuenta en su forcejeo uno por acercarse y el otro por impedir el acercamiento.

\- Ya vale chicos, está bien – dijo apoyándose inestable en el marco de la puerta – Jen, déjale entrar, tiene derecho a opinar lo que quiera de mi, y tú también lo tienes

El rubio se hizo a un lado pero sin quitar ni un segundo su hosca mirada del más alto. Jared al observar la palidez de su colega lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

\- Él debería saber cómo has abusado de su confianza

\- No confianza – gruñó de nuevo el chico

\- Tiene razón Jensen, no me he portado bien contigo – dijo el policía cansado de esa situación – debí cuidar mejor de ti, llevarte al médico, ayudarte… y sólo quise tenerte a mi lado, sólo quise que me amaras.

\- Me quieres, nadie nunca – tomó una de las manos de Michael y la besó – me cuidas

\- Cualquiera cuidaría de ti mejor que yo

\- ¡No! – las lágrimas se agolparon tras los bellos ojos pero no lloraría, ¿se había acabado? ¿Le entregarían a otros que si querrían usar su cuerpo? Cerró los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrió fue como si Jensen hubiese huido de sí mismo.

Los dos policías se dieron cuenta en el preciso instante que vieron la mirada vacía del chico. "Mierda" susurró Jared, pero por mucho que trataron de hacerle reaccionar, por mucho que quisieron explicarle que todo estaba bien, que no estaban enfadados, que ambos le querían, no fue posible sacarle del lugar de su mente dónde se había escondido.

_CEM CEM CEM_

_Tenía diez años, no sabía leer, ni escribir, no había salido de aquel piso en tres años._

_Tío Peter no le dejaba ver a su madre más de una vez al día, "si le dices algo chico, si le cuentas nuestros juegos, no volverás a verla nunca"_

_Entonces ella llegó aquel último día, con su envejecido rostro radiante de felicidad, "Lo he conseguido pequeño mío, ya he reunido todo el dinero que me pedían, nos iremos pronto de aquí", lo estrechó entre sus brazos "ha sido difícil, y he tenido que hacer cosas malas, pero ya pasó cariño, nos vamos, confía en mi" Y el niño la creyó, incluso, cuando ella marchó, fue obediente sorprendiendo a Tío Peter por su repentina docilidad._

_Al día siguiente su madre no apareció, en su lugar, su carcelero vino acompañado por dos hombres mayores, de modales suaves y voz acariciadora. Cuando se fueron, aquel hombre miserable le dijo que su madre lo había vendido y se había ido feliz a comprarse una casa y una familia con el dinero que había conseguido._

_Jensen lloró durante días lo que no había llorado en años, hasta que agotó sus lágrimas. Empezaron a exigir a golpes lo que querían de él, dejándole solo durante horas e incluso días. Enfermó y estuvo a punto de morir. Tras varios días inconsciente por culpa de la deshidratación y el hambre, un hombre joven y enorme le cogió en brazos y le dio de comer, le lavó, le vistió sin decirle nada, sin tocarlo con otra intención que no fuera cuidarle._

_Incluso, unas semanas más tarde, lo sacó al patio trasero y le hizo caminar alrededor del mismo durante un rato. Se convirtió en una rutina y al descubrir que mientras Cliff (así lo llamó tío Peter) estuviera presente nadie le golpeaba o abusaba de él, decidió que el único lugar seguro era a su lado._

_Tenía doce años, casi no sabía hablar, ni mucho menos escribir o leer, pero sí sabía que mientras Cliff apareciera cada día tenía una esperanza. Hasta que también dejó de venir._

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- ¡Jensen! – la atronadora voz del ex sicario sobresaltó a todos menos al chico que seguía encerrado en su propio mundo – Jensen, ven aquí

Había dejado al aún dormido Avedon en el sofá y al ir a ver cómo estaba Michael se encontró con el panorama. Pero sabía cómo actuar con él, lo supo la primera vez que le vio, nada de palabras amables o de amenazas, nada de gestos que pudiera mal interpretar, sólo hechos y paciencia.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que… - Jared balbució atribuyéndose la culpa – quería que Mike…

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes Padalecki – replicó Kosterman poniendo su manaza sobre el hombro de Jensen para llevárselo al salón – he traído a un invitado conmigo, cuando despierte tendremos una charla. Tú ya sabes lo que voy a contarle Mike, no hace falta que vengas, descansa.

\- OK Cliff, ¿Y Jensen? – preguntó el herido más cansado de lo que él mismo creía

\- Me lo llevo conmigo, quiero que esté presente, que escuche todo. No creo que pueda empeorar su estado ¿no? – el pecoso ni siquiera había parpadeado, como si no estuviera allí.

\- ¿y James? – el castaño siguió al ex policía hasta el salón

\- No me gusta repetirme chico, estará también, y Laila – esbozó una dolorosa mueca – a este paso nunca voy a echarme una novia.

Avedon se había despertado cuando entraron al salón, fulminó con la mirada a su secuestrador, era evidente que el cloroformo le había provocado dolor de cabeza por lo que la enfermera le facilitó un analgésico y una bebida isotónica. "¿qué va a hacer conmigo Kosterman?"

El supuesto asesino indicó a todos que tomasen asiento y conectando la grabadora de Avedon comenzó a contar su historia. Los cuatro hombres y la mujer lo dejaron hablar sin interrumpirlo ni una sola vez. Les contó cómo conoció a Jensen doce años atrás, cómo el pagar el hospital de su madre y un hermano pequeño, en coma ambos por un accidente de tráfico, le obligó a aceptar un trabajo espantoso.

También les dijo que a la muerte de su madre, unos meses después de la de su hermano, decidió deshacer su contrato y rescatar al chico consiguiendo que le dispararan y lo dieran por muerto. Se recuperó, se metió en la academia de policía y unos años después conoció a Michael Hall. Les contó el caso del rancho paraíso y que fue allí dónde volvió a ver a Jensen.

Ocultó información sobre el muchacho para protegerlo y para usar esa información para su propia venganza. Por medio de la misma descubrió que el Senador Wolf estaba implicado en una red de pederastas y tráfico de esclavos sexuales, así que poco tiempo después consiguió ganarse la confianza del político y entrar a su servicio.

\- Y eso es todo, lo demás lo conocéis tan bien como yo, estabais ahí ¿no? – Bradley James se levantó del sillón dónde había estado incrustado todo ese tiempo – Lo siento James, sabía todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no podía hacer nada si quería poner a tu familia a salvo

\- Te tenía más miedo a ti que a él – dijo el muchacho pensativo mirando por la ventana – Wolf no estaba solo, no hubiese podido hacer todo lo que hizo si lo hubiese estado

\- No, no estaba sólo, sin embargo no he logrado descubrir quién estaba detrás.

Se hizo el silencio, ninguno era capaz de decir o añadir nada a la terrible confesión del jefe de seguridad de Scott Wolf. Gran parte de la ira de Jared hacia Michael se había desvanecido en medio del relato de Kosterman. Ahora sólo quería abrazar a Jensen y transmitirle sin palabras que no permitiría que nadie más volviese a tocarle. Se acercó al inmóvil e inexpresivo muchacho que ni siquiera alzó la mirada.

\- ¿qué hacemos Kosterman? – el joven policía ni se volvió a hacer su pregunta - ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

\- Esconderos – musitó Avedon apagando la grabadora – desaparecéis de la faz de la tierra mientras yo investigo

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos delatará? – Bradley se reclinó junto a la ventana cruzado de brazos - ¿Nos cree? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?

\- Te conozco chico, bueno, más bien, mi hermana te conoce, y tú a ella, sé lo que me ha contado, lo veo a él – señaló al muchacho que estaba sentado rígidamente en el sofá junto a Kosterman – y escuché la primera versión que se comunicó a los medios. Era consistente, no como la segunda

\- ¿Dawn Avedon es tu hermana? – boqueó el de ojos azules

\- Si, en efecto.

\- Yo preferiría irme – Laila no miró a la cara a Cliff al decir esto – no puedo continuar con éste asunto, yo… No voy a delataros, sabéis dónde trabajo y Hall está mejor. Si me necesita volveré y si tenéis alguna duda me podéis llamar por teléfono. Pero no puedo continuar aquí.

La enfermera se abrazó a sí misma intentando dominar el nerviosismo. Kosterman tampoco la miró, bajó la cabeza asintiendo. "Está bien, podéis iros, sólo os pido que aguardéis a que nos marchemos nosotros primero"

\- No es necesario Cliff – replicó dolida la mujer malinterpretando al gigante del que se había enamorado – No te voy a delatar

\- Sí os vamos a delatar ¿no Kosterman? – sonrió el periodista, el otro asintió así que explicó – los delataremos para no ser cómplices, para que no sospechen de ti y de mi, podremos ayudarles mejor así.

Prepararon la marcha, era cierto que Michael estaba mejor a pesar de su extrema debilidad. Entre Padalecki y su ex compañero lo subieron al Lexus, los demás montaron también, James y el chico atrás, con Mike y Jared de copiloto.

Kosterman cerró los últimos detalles, explicando al periodista cómo debía soltarse y el motivo por el que debía hacerle inhalar un poco de cloroformo, después bajó a encerrar a Laila en el sótano, no podría salir hasta que Avedon la sacara, así que a ella no la tuvo que dormir.

\- Cliff – musitó la enfermera

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Me perdonarás?

\- ¿Por qué? – replicó el enorme ex sicario

\- Por huir cobardemente

\- No tienes ni un gramo de cobardía dentro de ti – sonrió el hombre

\- Esto acabará, y tendremos nuestra oportunidad ¿verdad? – los ojos castaños se clavaron en los del matón, éste dejó un beso en su frente y cerró la puerta.

El todoterreno dejó atrás Corn Creek dirección a Sky Ranch, junto a la frontera con California. Tardaron más de dos horas y media en llegar al evitar el casco urbano de Las Vegas.

La casa a las afueras no parecía haber sido habitada en años. Metió el coche en el garaje levantando una gran nube de polvo en el interior. "No tenías planeado que viniéramos" tosió Hall apoyado en Jensen y Bradley. Kosterman cerró la puerta de la cochera y entraron a la vivienda por la que comunicaba con la cocina. Definitivamente aquel sitio llevaba años vacío.

\- No hay luz, ni agua corriente, todavía – musitó el sicario más hermético que nunca – No ha habido nadie aquí dentro en más de doce años.

No hacía falta que lo jurara, el polvo acumulado, la carcoma que había afectado a muebles y paredes y la humedad que las goteras habían dejado en todas las superficies eran suficiente prueba de ello. Salió al porche, lo que antiguamente fue un trozo de césped bien cuidado, era algo así como un mini bosque de malas hierbas. La pequeña valla lateral estaba caída en casi toda su extensión, aunque las viviendas de alrededor no parecían en mejores condiciones.

Quitó el cartel de "se vende" descolorido y que nunca sirvió para nada, su teléfono debía hacer años que estaba borrado. "Alguno de nosotros debería ir al pueblo por comida, artículos de limpieza y agua" Padalecki echó una mirada alrededor "al menos no parece haber muchos curiosos por la zona"

Kosterman le lanzó las llaves de su coche "Llévate a James, ¿tienes efectivo?" El muchacho asintió y se marchó. Eran tres tíos perfectamente capaces, y Michael y Jensen seguro que también ayudarían algo. El ex policía no tenía ninguna duda de que su antiguo hogar volvería a ser habitable en unas horas.

**Continuará...**

 


	11. Víctimas

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo X**

" **Víctimas"**

Llevaban tres días enteros, prácticamente encerrados en la antigua casa familiar de Clifford Kosterman. Bradley creía que iba a enloquecer de un momento a otro. Aunque apenas había tenido tiempo para pensar en lo que le había ocurrido los últimos meses, sabía que estaba ahí, que acabaría estallando.

Había pintado, barnizado, ayudado a reparar la valla del jardín, preparado su habitación que compartía con la otra víctima de Wolf. Cuando caía la noche, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera notó cuándo habían conectado la electricidad, o cuándo tuvieron agua corriente.

Pero la actividad frenética se iba ralentizando a la espera de noticias de Avedon o de la enfermera Gomes. Y esa noche, del joven abogado inglés, que llegó a ese país buscando reconocimiento y fortuna, no quedaba gran cosa. Ni siquiera sueño.

Miró su móvil, apenas eran las tres de la mañana. Se levantó de la cama, los ojos enormes y abiertos de su compañero de habitación lo siguieron inexpresivos. "Duérmete" le ordenó sin obtener ninguna señal que hiciese suponer que el otro le había entendido, o siquiera le había escuchado.

Salió del dormitorio y bajó al salón, oscuro y silencioso, se sentó en un sillón y se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. "Lo siento chico, no quería asustarte" respondió desde la ventana la sombra que lo había sobresaltado.

Era el policía más joven, era irónico que lo llamara chico, posiblemente tendrían la misma edad. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó saliendo de la oscuridad, parecía genuinamente preocupado por él. Eso enfureció al rubio, ¡No era una víctima! ¡No quería la lástima de nadie!

\- ¿Por qué no tendría que estar bien? ¿Porque un psicópata me secuestró y secuestró a mi familia para abusar de mi y torturarme durante meses? ¿Porque la policía en lugar de ayudarme me persigue? ¿Qué motivos puedo tener? No consigo imaginármelos – concluyó irónicamente en un tono más agudo del pretendido

\- No quería molestarte chico

\- ¡No soy el chico de nadie! ¡No soy ese desgraciado de arriba al que todos tratan como si fuera de cristal! ¡Yo no he pasado por lo que ha pasado él! ¡No soy el puto juguete de nadie! – explotó

Cuando James habló de Jensen de esa manera, Jared perdió la calma que había logrado mantener esos días. Le dio igual que el de ojos azules se encogiese cuando lo sujetó de la pechera, no era consciente de lo intimidante que podía resultar cuando estaba furioso.

\- Es cierto James, tú no has pasado por lo que él, pero si crees que es el juguete de nadie estás muy equivocado. Es una persona, ¡Entiendes chico! ¡Una persona que nunca debió ser lastimada así! – le gritó

\- Yo tampoco lo merecía – susurró el muchacho aterrorizado

\- Yo… lo siento Bradley… Brad – rectificó ante la muda súplica del inglés – no quise…

\- No importa, no quiero que me tratéis como si fuera de cristal o como si fuera igual que Jensen – al ver cómo se volvía a endurecer la mirada del policía se apresuró a aclarar – yo vi muchas de las cosas que hicieron con él, antes, antes de que él y Michael vivieran juntos, era sólo un niño.

\- ¿qué estás diciendo? Sólo llevas en América cinco o seis meses ¿cómo ibas?...

\- Wolf – escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición – tenía videos, cientos de videos, a veces, cuando estaba cansado los ponía, si hubieses visto alguno de ellos no entenderías cómo es capaz de seguir vivo, yo… Me habría matado hace mucho tiempo.

Videos, cientos de ellos. Jared miró horrorizado a Bradley. Lo dejó en el salón y subió a la habitación de Jensen, se sentó en la cama, a su lado, estaba quieto, la mirada fija en el techo. "Lleva así toda la noche, todas las putas noches, es desesperante" musitó el otro muchacho desde la puerta.

Jared lo incorporó y lo abrazó, era como abrazar un muñeco caliente a tamaño natural, no se rindió, comenzó a mecerlo como si se tratase de un bebé. Bradley se sentó al lado del joven policía. Tenía unos absurdos e incontrolables celos, quería ser él quien estuviese entre esos poderosos brazos, siendo consolado. No alguien a quien le daba igual estar ahí o no estarlo.

\- Eso no sirve para nada – dijo – ni siquiera creo que sepa qué estás haciendo.

\- No me importa – replicó el castaño sin apartar la mirada de los ojos vacíos del pecoso – Ven aquí

Era la primera vez que alguien le tocaba (salvo su madre) desde… Se sintió bien, protegido, a salvo. Lo suficiente para brindar su protección a quien consideraba más débil. Jared lo había incluido en su abrazo y él hizo lo propio con Jensen.

\- Parecéis los teletubies – comentó Michael desde la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de whisky en la mano.

\- ¿Sabes que no puedes beber, Twinky-Whinky? Si Kosterman se entera…

\- Creo que es el único capaz de dormir esta noche – sonrió Hall sentándose también en la cama

La puerta de la calle se abrió y el aludido subió las escaleras hasta los dormitorios guardando su teléfono móvil. Se quedó plantado en la puerta un segundo "Parecéis los teletubies" gruñó al ver al más alto abrazar a los dos más jóvenes. Una magnífica carcajada de Jared sobresaltó a todos, contagiando a los policías y al abogado.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Avedon tembló de ira cuando el director de informativos de la cadena le prohibió seguir investigando el caso del senador Wolf. "Eso ya no es noticia Richard, quiero que te dediques exclusivamente al servicio de Claire". Salió del despacho del directivo dando tal portazo que todos los miembros de redacción presentes se quedaron mudos.

\- ¡Richard! – El director lo había seguido disgustado por sus modales - ¿Se puede saber por qué coño crees que debo dejarte hacer esa investigación? Es un caso acabado, ¡a nadie le importa!

\- ¿Soy el único periodista aquí al que interesa la verdad, Roche? – replicó en medio del pasillo

\- Tengo cuatro premios de periodismo chico, soy un investigador y soy el director de informativos de la CNN en Nevada, ¿me vas a decir cómo debo hacer mi trabajo?

\- Yo no tengo premios, no soy un chico, soy periodista gráfico y trabajo en un patético programa de entrevistas en Late Night, y sí, si no eres capaz de verlo sí voy a decirte cómo hacer tu trabajo – sabía que se la estaba jugando, pero no pudo evitarlo

\- Tómate un par de semanas de vacaciones no remuneradas Richard, cuando te calmes pides una cita y hablamos

\- ¡Sebastián! – Lindsay Claire había llegado a la carrera, una de las redactoras la había avisado de la discusión – ¡estamos en mitad de temporada! ¡Es imprescindible para el programa!

\- Un patético programa de entrevistas en Late Night puede hacerlo cualquiera ¿no Richard? – el cámara tuvo el garbo de enrojecer de vergüenza – Tú decides Lind

Sebastián Roche volvió a su despacho dejando que los dos responsables de su programa estrella en las noches, se entendiesen entre ellos.

\- ¿has dicho que "buenas noches, las Vegas" es un patético programa de entrevistas en Late Night? ¿qué pasa contigo Dick? – la mujer estaba muy sorprendida, los últimos días su compañero de trabajo y más que amigo estaba demasiado alterado y ahora menospreciaba lo que llevaban realizando durante años – no comprendo, ¿es porque Sebastián no te deja investigar el caso Wolf?

\- Lo siento Lind – había ido más lejos de lo que pretendía y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás – no me creo la versión oficial

\- Yo tampoco ¿Y eso que importa?

\- No hablas en serio

\- Hablo muy en serio

\- ¿me estás diciendo que crees que las autoridades han mentido sobre la muerte de Wolf, que hay cinco personas en búsqueda y captura que pueden ser inocentes y que podrían morir si las encuentran, y que no importa? – Richard Avedon miró a la mujer, con la que había compartido en secreto los últimos tres años de su vida, como si no la conociera

\- Ya no es noticia Dick

\- Creo que me voy a tomar esas vacaciones – dijo sorprendido él mismo de lo que acababa de decidir.

\- Si me dejas así, a media temporada, no vuelvas – no estaba hablando sólo del programa, ambos lo sabían.

\- Si es lo que quieres.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El hombre de negro siguió al periodista sin que se diera cuenta, sonrió levemente al ver que se dirigía al hospital. Tomó unas notas y marcó el número de su jefe: "Tenía razón señor, está en contacto con Laila Gomes"

Media hora más tarde, el periodista y la enfermera se encontraban con un sacerdote en una sucursal de una conocida cadena de hamburgueserías. El espía hizo un montón de fotos y volvió a llamar a su jefe dándole razón del encuentro.

Cuando se separaron siguió al religioso hasta su congregación, y después se dirigió a la puerta y llamó. Un anciano monje le abrió preguntando amablemente qué quería. Le dijo que había visto caérsele la cartera al sacerdote que acababa de entrar allí y que quería devolvérsela. Con esa escusa logró descubrir que aquel hombre era el padre Morgan y que dirigía un centro de acogida para niños abandonados.

El hombre de negro se mostró interesado por el bienestar de esos "pobres chicos desfavorecidos" y se ofreció a contribuir a su manutención.

\- No se preocupe señor – dijo el anciano párroco – son pocos niños y tienen un benefactor que cuida que no les falte de nada, pero si quiere contribuir a cualquier otra causa de nuestra iglesia siempre será bien recibido.

\- Si, por supuesto – sonrió – otro día

_CEM CEM CEM_

Kosterman y los dos policías habían salido dejando a Bradley a cargo de Jensen, "Como si hiciera falta" pensó el chico inglés. Ni siquiera le hizo caso en toda la tarde, pero cuando llamaron avisando que tardarían y que cenaran si se acercó.

A veces, cuando tenía pesadillas, soñaba con Wolf haciendo con él lo que había visto que hacía a Jensen en los videos. "Eres más fuerte de lo que ellos creen ¿verdad?" Y también era mucho más atractivo de lo que se había llegado a imaginar cuando el senador pagaba su disgusto con él, por haberlo perdido.

Se arrodilló frente al sillón dónde el pecoso estaba rígidamente sentado desde que los demás se fueron. "vi muchas cosas, algunas también las hizo conmigo, estabas tan acostumbrado que ni siquiera te quejabas"

Le acarició la cara inexpresiva. "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de confiar en alguien de nuevo?" notó la reacción, la primera desde que llegaran a la nueva casa, le estaba escuchando. "Yo me habría matado, en serio, me habría ahorcado si después de algo así alguien me hubiese rozado aunque fuera por accidente"

La verde mirada de Jensen se clavó en él, "Y tu dejaste que ese policía te sodomizara, te creíste que te podía querer, no te diste cuenta de que eres un chollo para gente como ellos. El juguete perfecto" Bajó la mano hasta su boca, acariciando levemente sus labios. "Nos ha convertido en otra cosa, el senador, tú eras un niño y te convirtió en un muñeco yo era un abogado y me convirtió en un despreciable cobarde"

Le cogió del corto cabello de la nuca y lo inclinó hacia él hasta que percibió su aliento cruzarse con el propio. Lo besó, no había besado a nadie en la boca desde que un compañero de la universidad le había demostrado que era homosexual sólo para reírse de él frente a sus amigos.

Le quitó la camisa, le sacó la camiseta sin dejar de acariciarlo, cada vez más frenético, sin saber porqué lo hacía, sin querer pensar. Jensen no se movió, no hizo ningún ademán ni de pararlo ni de dejarlo continuar. Si le molestaba, o si le gustaba, ningún sonido salió de su boca para confirmarlo.

Bradley nunca había tenido relaciones con un hombre hasta que cayó en manos del senador. Nunca. Y una idea disparatada cruzó por su cabeza. Nadie lo sabría, y él podría saber que se siente siendo quien penetra en lugar de ser penetrado.

Cogió a Jensen de la mano y lo llevó a su dormitorio. "Vamos, ni siquiera te vas a dar cuenta, seré muy cuidadoso, es mi primera vez, confía en mi"

\- No – susurró el pecoso apalancándose en la entrada

\- ¿te crees mejor que yo? ¿no soy lo bastante bueno para ti? ¿no estoy a la altura de todos los que te han poseído? – no quería, realmente Bradley no sabía lo que estaba diciendo, sólo estaba frustrado, dolido, asustado y desesperado

Jensen había reaccionado a algo que había dicho y el chico que conociera cuando lo rescataron de la mansión había vuelto. Se agarró al marco de la puerta negándose a entrar en el dormitorio.

\- Me da igual, entonces será aquí

Bradley le bajó los pantalones y en un descuido lo empujó dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Jensen se volvió a colocar la ropa pero no se acercó a la puerta.

\- ¡Vale! – gritó el inglés – mira Jensen, sólo quiero… sé que es un disparate, pero sólo quiero un poco de sexo, nada de violencia, nada de golpes, sólo algo suave, en serio, no quiero hacerte daño

Jensen lo miraba aterrado. "Tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo, si no quieres no pasa nada, ni siquiera tienes que hablar si no te sientes capaz, sólo sal de la habitación y ni siquiera me molestaré, en serio, te lo prometo"

No dio un solo paso hacia la puerta, dejó que Bradley volviera a desnudarle y obedeció dócilmente cuando le indicó que se echara sobre la cama. El chico cumplió su promesa y no le hizo ningún daño, hasta, en cierta medida, era agradable, como cuando era Michael quien le sodomizaba.

Bradley empujó dentro de él con mucho cuidado, "¿no te hago daño?", "no" susurró. El de ojos azules terminó y lo limpió con cuidado. Después se tumbó a su lado, como hacía Mike, y le acarició el pelo y la espalda lentamente.

\- Puedes levantarte y vestirte cuando quieras – musitó Brad – no era lo que esperaba, no esperaba sentirme tan mal.

\- ¿te hice daño? – preguntó Jensen con un curioso tono de preocupación en la voz haciendo que Bradley se derrumbara rompiendo a llorar.

Negó abrazándolo con fuerza. Hasta que se tranquilizó, "vistámonos porque como sepan lo que he hecho me van a matar". Jensen abrió los ojos como platos aterrado, no había sido tan malo, no quería que mataran a Bradley.

\- No – susurró vistiéndose a toda prisa dejando al otro chico pasmado

\- ¿Y si vas bajando a la cocina y buscas algo para merendar? Yo voy al baño y enseguida bajo a prepararlo ¿vale?

\- ¿No? – replicó el chico sin moverse de mitad de la habitación mirando la puerta cerrada

\- Bueno, no pasa nada, ahora bajamos juntos.

Salió cerrando de nuevo pensando que así daba a Jensen un poco de intimidad. Fue al baño y después bajó a la cocina creyendo que el otro muchacho estaría allí, pero no estaba. "No lo voy a presionar, bastante me he pasado ya, haré la merienda y después le llevaré algo" pensó, sin embargo recordó algo que decían en uno de esos horribles videos, _"tu tranquilo, si cierras la puerta del ropero no saldrá, no es capaz de abrir una puerta"_

Subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación. Efectivamente, su compañero de dormitorio estaba encogido en los pies de la cama mirándole con sorpresa por cómo había entrado.

\- Soy un idiota Jensen, olvidé una cosa, ¿estás bien? ¿Vienes conmigo a merendar amigo?

Bradley no tenía ni idea pero esa tarde, a pesar de su abuso, había hecho mucho por el pecoso que sonrió tímidamente y le siguió a la cocina.

**Continuará...**

 


	12. Punto de encuentro

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XI**

" **Punto de encuentro"**

El doctor Collins despertó repentinamente del breve sueño de libertad de los últimos días. Había creído que tras la muerte de Wolf nadie le relacionaría jamás con las actividades del siniestro político.

Tarde comprendía que no estaba solo, que debió huir mientras pudo. Era consciente de que merecía todo lo que le ocurriera, había sido cómplice de las barbaridades de ese hombre y el haber ayudado a Kosterman a poner a salvo a un grupo de chicos no le exculpaba de lo que había hecho. No le exculpaba de haber callado ante las consecuencias de las atrocidades que él había atendido.

El tipo trajeado le sonrió haciéndole saber que venía por él. Misha Collins dio un paso atrás y la sonrisa del tipo desapareció. El doctor dio media vuelta y echó a correr. No volvería a trabajar en eso, prefería que lo mataran.

Cruzó la calle recibiendo los bocinazos furiosos de los coches que circulaban en ese momento. La gente se apartaba de su camino hasta que su perseguidor gritó "¡Quieto Collins! ¡Policía!", entonces un par de "ciudadanos responsables" lo placaron y lo sujetaron hasta que el "Policía" lo esposó y lo levantó.

\- ¡Gracias señores! Con más gente como ustedes nuestro hermoso país estaría libre de delincuentes – empujó al doctor hacia un todo terreno que había aparcado a unos metros, otros dos tipos de negro bajaron del coche y metieron a Collins en la parte trasera – bien Doc, sabemos que tiene tratos con Clifford Kosterman, tenemos unas preguntas que hacerle

\- Ustedes no son de la policía – musitó asustado el médico

\- En efecto Doc, sabe perfectamente quienes somos

\- Yo no sé nada – suplicó

\- Lo siento Doc, aquí hay demasiadas cosas en juego y hay alguien muy interesado en encontrar a los "chicos de Wolf", en especial a uno.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El padre Morgan despertó al grupo de muchachos que estaba a su cargo. Era la una de la madrugada. "Nos vamos chicos, vestíos, coged vuestras cosas lo más rápido que podáis" Ninguno de los niños dudó ni preguntó.

En el silencio del claustro se podían escuchar las sirenas de los coches policiales. Quien en su vida secular fuese el sargento primero de la marina Jeffrey Dean Morgan, llevaba casi cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir, desde que el padre Wilson le contara la visita de un hombre que había venido preguntando por él.

Bajó a los chicos por la sacristía de la capilla hasta las tumbas interiores, y desde allí salieron al cementerio, bastante lejos de la entrada del recinto religioso. "Os han encontrado, tenemos que irnos al punto de reunión" Conectó el móvil de prepago que le diera Kosterman antes de ser él el que desapareciera del radar de la policía y envió el mensaje de texto pregrabado. "Descubiertos. Punto de reunión". Siete teléfonos móviles recibieron la señal.

_CEM CEM CEM_

_El hombre con la cara cubierta lo cogió del cuello inspeccionando el utensilio que mantenía su boca abierta impidiéndole morder. "Interesante, ¿seguro que es él?", el joven doctor asintió mientras una mezcla de terror y compasión hacía brillar sus azules ojos._

" _Vaya, eso me convierte en un auténtico monstruo" Aquel hombre rió dejando al chico de diecisiete años encogerse en el rincón dónde lo había cogido. "¿y no has aprovechado…?" el joven doctor en prácticas negó ofendido "Aprovecha ahora, fóllale la boca delante de mí, quiero comprobar que ese chisme funcione correctamente" ordenó el de la máscara._

_Collins sabía que si se negaba no saldría vivo de allí. Se bajó los pantalones y dio un respingo cuando el que daba las órdenes le acarició el culo. Comprendió la amenaza implícita en los dedos que rondaban su ano y cogió el pelo del muchacho intentando imaginar que no era una persona._

_Pero no estaba nada excitado, el miedo por sí mismo, el dolor y la culpa que le causaba curar al prisionero cada vez, hacía la situación tan desagradable que no podía enardecerse lo suficiente para obedecer._

_Con un gesto del enmascarado, Wolf y uno de sus guardaespaldas entraron en la enfermería. "¿Es él?" musitó el senador casi haciendo un puchero. "El ADN lo confirma" El más viejo enlazó la cintura de Scott pegándolo a su pecho, susurró en el oído de su obra maestra "La historia se repite, tienes que enseñarle a ser tan dócil como lo fuiste tú y ahora muéstrale a ese doctorcito lo que les ocurre a los que no obedecen"_

_La mirada enloquecida de deseo del joven político asustó al aún más joven doctor. Wolf lo abofeteó por retroceder atemorizado "¡Desnúdate!". Misha miró a todos lados tratando de huir, pero el guardaespaldas del senador le sujetó sacándole la bata y la camisa de médico._

_\- ¡No por favor! ¡Lo haré! ¡por favor! – suplicó el joven doctor cuando el guardaespaldas lo sujetó a la mesa de diagnósticos._

_El de la máscara tomó su sillón y se sentó cómodamente a presenciar el espectáculo. "Ven" ordenó al adolescente que obedeció sin vacilar mientras el viejo se masturbaba. "Está visto que si quieres comprobar algo tienes que hacerlo tú mismo"_

_CEM CEM CEM_

Era como caer de lleno en una pesadilla de la que no terminas de salir. Misha gritó cuando el hombre de negro le arrancó otra uña de la mano. No se tenía por fuerte, ni por valiente, si lo hubiese sido era consciente de que jamás habría llegado vivo hasta ahí.

El centésimo "¿Dónde se esconde Kosterman?" obtuvo su correspondiente y doloroso "No lo sé". El interrogatorio se detuvo al sonido de un mensaje entrante en su móvil. Su torturador tomó el aparato y leyó el "Descubiertos. Punto de reunión"

\- Señor, puede que sea cierto que no sabe dónde está ese traidor – Josh Duhamel se dirigió a su jefe a través del espejo que cubría toda la pared de la Habitación de interrogatorios, mostró el teléfono a su reflejo – pero si sabe dónde van a estar.

\- No se lo voy a decir – gimió el médico – pueden matarme si quieren

El alto y siniestramente atractivo sicario sonrió con frialdad "cuando termine contigo medicucho, no sólo me vas a decir dónde es el punto de reunión" Acarició el rostro maltratado y lloroso de su prisionero "No harás ni dirás nada que yo no te ordene hacer"

_CEM CEM CEM_

El móvil del padre Morgan sonó seis veces. Nervioso, el sacerdote comprobó que el único número que no había respondido "OK" a su mensaje era el de Collins así que volvió a enviar el mensaje acordado "Punto 2 expuesto, reunión en punto 6" Pero olvidó borrar al doctor de la lista de envío.

Aguardó la llamada de voz de Cliff oculto junto a los chicos en un antiguo mausoleo que no había sido visitado en más de cincuenta años. Se admiró de la valentía de los muchachos, otros niños de esas edades ni siquiera habrían puesto un pie allí dentro, lo cierto era que el sitio era bastante deprimente, y sin embargo ninguno había objetado un pero.

La respuesta del ex sicario no se hizo esperar. Se reunirían en el casino del Egiptian Palace en un par de horas. "¿Y Collins, Cliff? ¿No podemos hacer nada por él?" se produjo un silencio tenso, antes de que Kosterman respondiese "Lo veo difícil padre… no creo que pueda hacer nada"

\- Cliff, Collins no es más culpable en todo este asunto que tú mismo, yo creo…

\- Se lo que tratas de decirme, en serio, pero ahora no estamos hablando de gente del senador padre – Jeff Morgan oyó el resoplido agobiado del hombre al otro lado del teléfono – cuando pueda averiguar algo posiblemente sea demasiado tarde, no creo que cuando vayan al punto de reunión y descubran que no hay nadie, lo dejen con vida.

\- No podemos dejar que le maten

\- No podemos hacer nada por evitarlo

_CEM CEM CEM_

_Las lágrimas de dolor y humillación corrían por la cara del joven doctor mientras se vestía con cuidado de no rozar con las costuras del pantalón las zonas doloridas de su cuerpo. Había curado varias veces heridas como las que él mismo tenía ahora, por dinero. Ahora lo haría por miedo._

_No se atrevió a mirar a la cara al chico. La vergüenza le ahogaba, y no por lo que le habían hecho, sino por su cobardía, por haber llegado hasta allí._

_El senador miraba con deseo mal contenido al muchacho rubio que ni siquiera se había inmutado ante la violencia con que lo habían forzado en su presencia. Misha sintió compasión, pero esta vez no diría nada._

_\- Es práctico, pero no satisfactorio – Musitó el enmascarado respecto al utensilio que mantenía la boca del adolescente forzadamente abierta – Scott, quiero que la próxima vez no sea necesario._

_\- Se lo prometo señor – el senador hizo una seña a su acompañante – Raimi, llévalo a casa._

_El aludido sujetó al muchacho y lo sacó casi a rastras. Al oír la palabra casa se había revuelto intentando evitar que se lo llevaran. Misha no entendía cómo el chico podía tener tanto miedo a irse después de lo que habían hecho allí con él._

_\- Tienes un culo muy apetecible – Wolf se rió de la expresión atemorizada de Collins - ¡vamos doctor! ¡esto no es nada! Solo un recordatorio de que su trabajo es curar, obedecer y callar._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael mantenía su atención en dos puntos a la vez. En la sorprendente recuperación de su chico y en la extraña actitud contrita de James. Dos veces, esa mañana, le había dado la impresión de que Jensen protegía de algún modo al muchacho inglés.

Aprovechó un segundo en que el pecoso ayudaba a Cliff a cargar la furgoneta para acorralar a Bradley en el baño. El muchacho, al verse atrapado empezó a sudar y a balbucear que tenía que bajar a ayudar a los demás.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Mike? – Jared seguía siendo algo desconfiado a pesar de su promesa de no marcharse hasta que todo estuviese solucionado – estás asustando al chico

\- Hay algo que no cuadra, Jensen está bien, muy bien de hecho pero…

\- ¿Te molesta que alguien que no ha abusado de él pueda ayudarle mejor que tú? – ahí estaba, el más alto soltó la pregunta como el que suelta una bomba

\- Eres un cabrón Jared – Michael resopló y se dio cuenta de que Bradley había palidecido – y tú también eres un cabrón ¿verdad James?

Hall sabía que su intuición no le engañaba, al ver la culpabilidad en el rostro del muchacho. Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse, pero Jared, inconscientemente, lo enervaba.

\- Déjale en paz "compañero" – ordenó el más alto remarcándolo irónicamente – no todos somos iguales que tú.

Jay, me estás jodiendo – avisó

\- No, aquí el único que jode eres tú – había presionado demasiado, Michael le apartó de su camino de un empujón y se fue hecho una furia. Con un suspiro despectivo lo vio marchar - ¿Estás bien Bradley?

\- Si – el chico bajo la cabeza y se marchó dejándolo plantado en el baño "Vaya, un gracias tampoco hubiese estado mal"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Marcharon al punto de reunión acordado. Jared se sentó atrás quitándole el sitio a Michael, le molestaba la fijación que le había dado al policía más veterano con el chico inglés. Aunque quizás el motivo era estar más cerca de Jensen.

El pecoso lo había rehuido desde que pareciera reaccionar, y el joven agente había creído que estaba enfadado con él, así que quería aprovechar para hacer las paces. Pensaba que Bradley se sentaría en medio, pero fue Jensen quien se sentó ahí e incluso se recostó un poco contra él para ponerse el cinturón, sonriéndole al volver a su posición.

Al notar cómo apretaba la rodilla de Brad con la mano, como infundiéndole ánimo, tuvo la misma intuición que la del hombre que lo miraba por el retrovisor. Negó levemente sin querer admitir que su compañero tuviese razón.

\- Quedaos aquí, yo me reuniré con Avedon y el padre Morgan – dijo Kosterman al llegar a su destino, al ver el conato de protesta de los policías explicó – no debemos ir todos, es un casino a fin de cuentas, tiene que tener vigilancia, si vamos todos, las cámaras de seguridad se fijarán en nosotros irremediablemente

Cuando se marchó, Michael no aguantó más "Dime ahora qué es lo que me ocultas chico" exigió al de ojos azules. Jensen se interpuso entre su novio y el muchacho, "No Mike, déjale"

El policía bajó del vehículo y abriendo la puerta trasera sacó al inglés de un tirón. Jensen saltó fuera antes de que Jared pudiera reaccionar ante el curso de los acontecimientos.

\- ¿Qué cojones le has hecho? ¡contesta! – gritó el mayor zarandeando al muchacho que había arrancado de su asiento.

\- Déjale – pidió Jensen abrazándose a él para que soltara a Bradley – no me dañó, no lo mates

\- ¿qué? – aquello descolocó a su novio

\- No me voy a ir, no lo mates – repitió suplicante el pecoso

\- Nadie va a hacer daño a Brad, Jensen con… - Jared se detuvo a tiempo – sólo queremos saber qué ocurre.

\- Sólo fue sexo, no me dañó, me ayudó, no le matéis – el chico estaba a punto de echarse a llorar – no me iré, no le matéis.

\- Tranquilo, Jensen – Jared lo abrazó, mirando a Michael, su amigo entendió enseguida, soltando a Bradley – nadie va a matar a nadie, y ninguno de nosotros hará daño a Brad

El rubio asintió dejándose consolar. Aunque no pudo evitar echar una rápida mirada a Michael pidiendo permiso para quedarse entre los protectores brazos del más alto. El policía suspiró. "Brad, tu y yo tenemos que hablar sobre esto" al notar la tensión de su chico especificó "Tendremos que hablar todos de esto, ven Jensen"

Se lo llevó aparte de los otros dos. Si el chico era capaz de decidir si protegía o no a alguien también era capaz de decidir si quería estar con él o no. Le alisó el pelo y se sentó con él en el bordillo de un jardín colindante.

\- Te quiero Jensen, y sé que tú también me quieres, pero no del mismo modo – el chico se miraba los pies sin decir nada – eres la persona más valiente que he conocido en mi vida, la más increíble, querría tenerte conmigo para siempre pero aquí, lo que importa es lo que quieras tú.

El chico lo miró sin comprender "Nunca me voy a apartar de ti, sea como sea, si no somos amantes seremos hermanos, soy tu familia pase lo que pase ¿lo entiendes?" Michael prosiguió. "Tú no me quieres a mí"

\- No te vayas – susurró Jensen creyendo que el policía quería abandonarle

\- No me voy, sólo, Jensen, puedes amar a quien quieras. No me enfadaré, no te impediré hacer tu vida, te quiero demasiado ¿lo entiendes? – respiró profundamente – si quieres quedarte con Jay me parecerá bien, seguirás siendo mi familia

\- Jared no quiere joderme, y tampoco me besa – dijo pesaroso el chico dejándolo de piedra.

**Continuará...**

 


	13. Diferentes recorridos

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XII**

" **Diferentes recorridos"**

Duhamel arrastró el cuerpo inconsciente de Collins hasta la ducha. Estaba sorprendido de la resistencia que estaba mostrando el joven doctor. Dejó que el agua fría despertase al médico. Enredó la mano en el corto cabello oscuro, le había gustado desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero jamás tuvo ninguna oportunidad con él.

Hasta ahora, formar parte de la "Organización" le daba la opción de… ¿Realmente estaba pensando convertir a Misha Collins en su esclavo? La excitación subió por su columna vertebral al imaginar lo que podría hacer con él. Su cara debía ser muy expresiva cuando el moreno, que acababa de despertar, lo miraba aterrado, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

\- ¿Continuamos doctor? – las pequeñas quemaduras del aparato de descargas eran visibles en brazos y piernas, pero lo que más protegía el hombre acurrucado en una esquina de la fría ducha eran sus manos

\- No sé nada – gimoteó Misha escondiendo los dedos sin uñas entre su pecho y las rodillas

\- ¿quién mandó el mensaje? ¿dónde es el punto de reunión? – tiró con fuerza del cabello obligándole a mirarle – esto acabará en cuanto colabores

\- No lo sé – los ojos azules, desencajados, se clavaron en él – puedes… puedes matarme ya

\- No doctorcito, no te mataré, eres mi paga por "especial dedicación"

_CEM CEM CEM_

_El niño de once años dio la tercera vuelta corriendo alrededor del patio sin quejarse, como hacía siempre. Cliff se dio cuenta de que cojeaba y le mandó parar._

_\- ¿Por qué cojeas? – le preguntó_

_\- Me duelen los pies – respondió el chico_

_\- Enséñamelos_

_El niño se quitó el calzado y los calcetines, se sentó en el suelo y le mostró las plantas de los pies cubiertas por quemaduras de cigarrillos. Era demasiado, había creído a su jefe cuando le dijo que retenían al muchacho allí porque su padre era su rival en el negocio pero, ¿torturarlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué el chico no se quejaba nunca?_

_Lo tomó en brazos, se había acabado el paseo, lo llevaría a la casa y lo curaría. El pecoso se puso tenso entre sus brazos, pero no dijo nada, sólo miró con tristeza el patio._

_\- ¿Añoras a tus padres, Jensen? – lo interrogó mientras aplicaba pomada para las quemaduras a los pies del chaval_

_\- No me quieren, se fueron – pocas veces el chico decía más de dos o tres palabras seguidas, nunca preguntaba - ¿Tú también te irás?_

_\- No lo se_

_\- No me importa que me pegues – la mirada angustiosa del muchacho le impresionó más que su ofrecimiento – o que me jodas, si te quedas._

_Cliff Kosterman tragó saliva, ¿Qué mierda estaba ocurriendo allí? Acarició la cabeza del chico sin decir nada. Repasando mentalmente todo lo que le había resultado sospechoso en ese trabajo, de sobras sabía que un secuestro era un delito, pero la alternativa que tenía en mente era inaceptable hasta para el delincuente en que se había convertido._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Notó la tensión entre sus amigos en cuanto volvió. Jensen se puso a su lado instintivamente, semiocultándose de los demás. No podía hacerse cargo de una nueva discusión entre Jared y Michael. No era el momento.

Debía ayudar al padre Morgan a poner a los otros chicos a salvo. "No sé qué es lo que ocurre ahora, pero no tengo tiempo para ello. El doctor de quien te hablé, Mike, ha sido secuestrado, posiblemente esté muerto así que debemos deshacernos de los otros móviles"

Les dio tarjetas nuevas con los números de los que aún seguían libres grabados. "Nos vamos a dividir en tres grupos, yo con el cura y los niños, vosotros cuatro juntos y Avedon con Laila. Quiero que os marchéis de la ciudad, sin decir dónde vais. No os pongáis en contacto con ninguno de nosotros en dos días, no volváis a Sky Ranch"

Michael asintió mirando de reojo a Jared y Bradley, su compañero de trabajo no puso objeciones y el chico inglés ni levantó la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué cojones pasa aquí? – musitó harto, debía irse pero si ocurría algo grave, lo mismo debería variar los grupos

\- No quieren a Brad porque estuvimos haciendo sexo - explicó Jensen aún medio escondido tras él

No sabía si reír por la sinceridad del pecoso o darles de collejas a los otros tres. "¿Puedo confiar en que si os vais juntos no os matéis los unos a los otros?" Preguntó hastiado. Los tres corrieron hacia él sin decir ni pío "¿qué?" pasaron de largo a su lado, se dio la vuelta y los vio perseguir al muchacho que había salido corriendo.

Sacudió la cabeza y llamó "¡Jensen, ven!". Frenó en seco, y los otros tres también sin saber qué hacer. "¡Ven aquí!", jadeando por la carrera el improvisado fugitivo volvió junto a la única persona en quien realmente confiaba, aunque no supiera dar nombre a esa sensación.

\- ¿Por qué corrías? – directo al grano

\- No lo sé – respondió anhelante

\- Necesito que cuides de esos tres idiotas ¿lo harás? – preguntó muy serio recibiendo una gran sonrisa, fatigada por la carrera, pero llena de fe.

\- Si, lo haré, yo cuido de los tres idiotas – afirmó entrecortadamente recuperando el aliento.

Michael rodó los ojos pero aceptó el calificativo. Jared se encogió de hombros y Bradley… el inglés empezaba a creer que el otro muchacho era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía y quería serlo también él.

\- Lo siento, Jen, no lo hice bien contigo – se disculpó avergonzado – te usé, y no está bien

\- No me hiciste daño – era como si hubiese querido decir que no importaba pero todos allí, salvo él mismo sabían que sí importaba

\- Pero tú no decidiste, para que el sexo sea bueno tienen que querer las dos personas, si no, aunque no duela, es malo, ¿Lo entiendes?

El pecoso asintió "Yo soy malo". Jared se cansó de tantos circunloquios, "¡basta!, Jen, tú no eres malo, es imposible que seas malo" Lo abrazó retando con la mirada a Michael "Este no es sitio para hablar de estas cosas, debemos irnos"

Sin estar muy convencido dio a Hall las llaves de su Lexus. Kosterman se iría con el padre Morgan y los niños, necesitaba un vehículo mayor, o quizás dos. De momento usaría la furgoneta de reparto que robaron al huir del hospital.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Avedon volvió a su piso agobiado tras la reunión con el sacerdote y el matón. Ahora estaba sin trabajo, en medio de una investigación peligrosa y seguía teniendo dos invitadas en el apartamento de dos habitaciones.

No es que fueran malas chicas, pero para alguien como él, acostumbrado a vivir solo, llegar a su casa y tirarse en el sofá a ver el canal de documentales para desconectar, el tener que sentarse en un sillón y aguantar el "America's next top model", el "Dancing with the Stars" o el "American Idol" (por mucho que tuviese la discografía completa de Aerosmith en LP) suponía una auténtica tortura.

Resopló cansado mientras Dawn y Alona se tomaban de las manos para ver quien había ganado. Ni siquiera echó una ojeada a la parejita que se abrazaba esperando el veredicto. Cuando el presentador dio el nombre del chico, sus dos "okupas" saltaron en el sofá chillando de contentas.

Fue demasiado, se levantó y se fue al dormitorio. No entendía cómo podían existir realidades tan distintas en una misma ciudad. Él era periodista, ¿cómo no había vislumbrado nunca, hasta ahora, la podredumbre que aplastaba las vidas de gente como sus nuevos amigos?

\- ¿qué te pasa Dick? – su hermana le conocía demasiado como para no darse cuenta de lo agobiado que se sentía.

\- Nada Dawnie – sonrió no demasiado convencido

\- ¿Tienes problemas en el trabajo? ¿Has discutido con Lindsay? - ¿tanto se le notaba?

\- Hemos roto

A su hermana menor nunca le había gustado la pareja de Dick, pero eso es algo que no se dice a un hermano si no quieres que te deje de lado, se sentó en la cama y preguntó "¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

\- Nop – suspiró levantándose – sólo quiero que quitéis esa chorrada de programa y me dejéis ver algo real

\- Eres un idiota, Scotty McCreery es un gran artista – se picó la muchacha

\- Es falso Dawn, es un guión, todas esas idioteces que veis son guiones, si fuese real ¿crees que te importaría ese chico o cualquiera de los que salen en televisión? La vida real os importa un pimiento, porque en la vida real las cosas no son amables y dulces, pregúntaselo a tu ex compañero de piso a ver qué piensa él – estalló

\- Es sólo un programa – susurró su hermana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la impresión

\- Perdona – se dio cuenta de que había sido demasiado duro – perdona Dawnie, sólo estoy… creo que no me esperaba acabar así con Lind… estoy algo tocado cariño, y lo he pagado contigo, lo siento

La más joven de los Avedon abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, intentando imbuirle ánimo por su ruptura, realmente lo que hizo fue infundirle valor para seguir con su investigación. Porque el periodista no podía evitar preguntarse, ¿y si su hermana hubiese estado en lugar de James? ¿No removería cielo y tierra para acabar con esa gentuza?

_CEM CEM CEM_

El padre Morgan no sabía de dónde había sacado Kosterman la "Gran Voyager", ni dónde el antiguo matón pensaba llevarlos. No tenía muchos motivos para confiar en él, pero tampoco para desconfiar.

La casa dónde se iban a quedar estaba en Dolan Springs, Arizona. Entró con los muchachos. "¿Qué digo si alguien me pregunta Clifford?", el sacerdote se encontraba incómodo en vaqueros, sin su alzacuellos y su ropa secular. En poco tiempo había tenido que acostumbrarse a hablar de nuevo y los cambios en su vida se sucedían a toda velocidad.

\- ¿No decías que eran tus chicos? Di que eres su padre – contestó su fornido amigo ayudando a los muchachos a colocar sus pocas pertenencias entre dos de las tres habitaciones.

\- Pero… pero… no me creerán, no nos parecemos en nada – balbució confundido

El sicario lo miró sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo. Después razonó consigo mismo, Jeffrey Morgan llevaba veinte años en su Orden, prácticamente fuera del mundo desde entonces, y acababa de romper su voto de silencio respetado por diez años. No estaba preparado para hacerse cargo de siete chicos traumatizados en el mundo real.

Aunque si lo analizaba a fondo. ¿Quién estaba preparado para algo así? Los reunió a todos en el salón y les explicó con todo lujo de detalles que el Padre Morgan a partir de entonces sería el padre adoptivo de los muchachos, que él mismo era su tío y que se habían mudado ahí porque su madre había muerto hacía poco de una larga enfermedad.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Bradley lo tenía muy claro, seguía con ellos porque si el pecoso se daba cuenta de que no estaba posiblemente montaría un numerito como el que le montó a Kosterman unas horas antes.

Ninguno de los dos policías le dirigía la palabra, y, vale, podía entenderlo de Padalecki, parecía un tío recto, ¿pero de Hall? Ese tío había hecho lo mismo que él, aprovecharse, y no es que pensara que merecía su comprensión, lo que había hecho estaba mal. Pero Hall no era quien para juzgarle.

No tenía dónde ir, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse con ellos a pesar de la desconfianza y la tensión latente. Aunque Jensen parecía dispuesto a poner de los nervios a todo el mundo.

El dueño del motel de carretera en medio de ningún sitio no puso ninguna objeción a alquilarles una cabaña retirada, para los cuatro. El lugar era pequeño y sucio. Jared dudaba que el propietario tuviese permiso para alquilarla, pero era mejor que alquilar dos habitaciones (sobre todo por el problema de decidir quien con quien) y ninguno de ellos creía que las habitaciones fuesen a estar mejor acondicionadas.

Bradley ocultó su risa ante el acoso y derribo al que estaba sometiendo el pecoso al policía más joven. Hasta Michael lo encontraba divertido, y eso que tenía motivos para estar molesto. El chico inglés estaba impresionado por la tranquilidad que mostraba el mayor ante las insinuaciones (para nada veladas) del de ojos verdes, cada vez que se chocaba "accidentalmente" con Jared.

El joven policía estaba a punto de salir corriendo para no coger al muchacho y follarlo sobre la mesa del comedor. Intentaba autoconvencerse de que el pecoso insistía tanto por culpa de la confusión que tenía por tantos años de abuso. "Si me aprovecho de él ahora sería algo imperdonable"

Se ocultó en una de las dos habitaciones de la cabaña y el insistente rubito llegó detrás acorralándolo contra un desvencijado escritorio. "¿Por qué no me besas? Soy bueno, cuido de vosotros" dijo levantando aquellos increíbles ojos verdes, anhelantes y llenos de perplejidad.

\- Jensen, estás confundido, no quieres que te bese, sólo crees que quieres – intentó explicar torpemente

\- ¿No me quieres? – preguntó el chico dolido

\- No, no es eso, sí te quiero – Jared tragó saliva, se estaba metiendo en un jardín de cuidado – ese es el problema, te quiero demasiado. No lo entiendo, ¿me quieres y no me follas? – la lógica del chico turbaba al policía de mala manera

\- Jensen, tú no estás bien, necesitas ayuda, que cuiden de ti – tomó los brazos del muchacho al notar su disgusto – hay muchas cosas que no entiendes porque tu vida no ha sido normal, si hiciera lo que quieres me sentiría mal.

\- Entiendo – pero no entendía absolutamente nada – Bradley también se sentía mal cuando me folló, y Mike también, al principio. Es porque estoy mal y no entiendo las cosas ¿no?

\- Exacto – suspiró aliviado Jared creyendo que el chico comprendía la situación

\- Estoy mal, por eso siempre me pegaban para que entendiera – El pecoso agarró la camisa del más alto y empinándose consiguió llegar a sus labios, besándole con la urgencia con que Mike lo había besado, intuyendo en ese gesto lo que significaba el joven policía para él

Durante un momento (varios segundos en realidad) el más alto correspondió a ese beso urgente y necesitado. Después separó al chico bruscamente. Desorientado balbució "esto está mal, esto está muy mal"

El más joven alzó la mirada desafiante, sorprendiéndolo aún más. "Quiero estar contigo, me da igual que esté mal, yo estoy bien si estoy contigo"

**Continuará...**

 


	14. Dos horas, tres cervezas y cinco latas de pistachos

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XIII**

" **Dos horas, tres cervezas y cinco latas de pistachos"**

_\- No Jensen, esto está mal, tú estás mal – gimió el joven policía saliendo de la ducha, luchando contra todos los instintos que le empujaban a satisfacer al chico_

_Michael no había pensado en sus tendencias sexuales podían crearle problemas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que era el muchacho que habían rescatado hasta que empezó a ofrecerse a él sin palabras._

_Al principio había pensado que se trataba de imaginaciones suyas. Ahora no sabía que pensar. El muchacho seguía sin hablar, no había hablado en las dos semanas que estaba en la casa. Cuando comentó con Cliff que quería llevarlo a un psiquiatra, su compañero más veterano le convenció para que esperara a tener una identidad para el su huésped. La identificación se fue posponiendo._

_El chico se había quedado bajo el caño de la ducha, quieto, cuando Mike huyó de él, ni siquiera se había apartado del chorro, aunque el agua caliente se había terminado. Cerró el grifo, y lo cubrió con el albornoz. "Sal de ahí y sécate" ordenó sin mirarle._

_Como si el dejar de mirarlo le hiciera algún efecto, "Dios, es tan guapo, tan sexi tan…" Pero el muchacho ya había decidido por él. Cogió una de sus manos y se la llevó al pene haciendo tan obvia su erección que Mike no pudo disimular más la suya "Por favor, Jen, esto no está bien" repitió jadeante._

_El más joven se arrodilló frente a él y le bajó los calzoncillos. Su miembro viril prácticamente saltó, libre y ansioso, siendo aprisionado de nuevo por aquellos labios gruesos y calientes. Michael perdió el control, embistió dentro de la boca que lo absorbía sin piedad._

_El chico lo soltó, pero ya no podía contenerse más. Lo subió en brazos y sujetándolo contra la pared buscó su entrada creyendo que el otro se quejaría o lo detendría si le hacía daño._

_Lo ensartó de una vez, obteniendo un leve gemido que le invitó a ser más contundente, los ojos de Jensen se clavaron en él como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, y Michael enloqueció de deseo, empujando tan fuerte dentro de la estrecha abertura que hasta se hizo daño._

_Se corrió dentro de él y la realidad lo golpeó como un obús. Lo había violado. Era un monstruo. Abrazó al chaval contra su pecho. "Te he hecho daño, ¡te he destrozado!, lo mejor es que encuentre a alguien que cuide de ti". El chico, al oírle decir eso se dejó caer abrazándose a sus rodillas._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael dejó ir su puño rompiendo el labio inferior de Jared, "hijo de puta, ¿tenías que rechazarlo así?". El más alto se enjugó la herida sin responder al virulento ataque, pero no era el momento de discutir, "ahora no", ahora había algo más importante que hacer, "Se ha ido Michael, no es el momento de buscar culpables, sino de buscarlo a él"

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Hace media hora quizás, salió del dormitorio y yo no he salido hasta ahora – replicó el más alto echándose el flequillo hacia atrás

\- No ha podido irse, la puerta ha estado cerrada hasta hace cinco minutos que salí por leña – intervino Bradley, al notar las miradas de sorpresa sobre su indicación, se explicó – Jensen no abre una puerta cerrada, creo que es un trauma, un condicionamiento que le crearon cuando estaba en poder de Wolf.

\- Entonces no puede haber ido lejos, vamos – ordenó el mayor de los policías

Durante un par de horas buscaron por los alrededores, juntos, separados, preguntaron a todos los huéspedes del motel, al propietario. Incluso irrumpieron en un par de habitaciones cuyos propietarios no les inspiraban confianza. Nada.

\- ¿Y si se acercó a la carretera y ha hecho autostop? – preguntó el abogado

\- Si ha hecho eso, no podremos encontrarlo – Michael fulminó con la mirada a su compañerote trabajo – como le pase algo te mato

\- ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿follármelo?

\- ¡Si, cojones, sí! – le gritó exasperado el mayor - ¡no decirle que es un mierda!

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

\- ¡Le has dicho que lo único que sabe hacer para demostrar su afecto está mal! ¿qué coño crees que habrá pensado? – Michael agarró a Jared por la pechera y lo estampó contra la pared de troncos de la cabaña alquilada - ¿creías que era tan fácil? ¿Creías que simplemente le dirías, te amo, y se volvería normal milagrosamente? ¡Nunca será normal! ¡si no puedes entenderlo apártate de su camino y no lo confundas!

\- ¡Está aquí! – la voz de Bradley les llegó desde dentro de la cabaña, entraron y encontraron al chico inglés acariciando la rubia cabeza oculta entre los brazos y las rodillas – no salió, estaba escondido detrás del sofá. Os dije que no abriría una puerta cerrada

Hall lo tomó en brazos y se sentó con él en el sofá meciéndolo como si fuese un bebé. "Ya está, te tengo, ya está" balbució respirando por fin después de las horas de búsqueda. Una de las manos de Jensen se aferró a su camiseta como si temiera que fuese a dejarle caer. "Estás conmigo Jen, yo cuido de ti"

\- Lo mejor es que me vaya – Jared estaba avergonzado – no me necesitáis y todo esto es demasiado complicado para mi.

\- ¡No! ¡seré bueno! ¡de verdad! – El pecoso estaba llorando, ninguno de ellos lo sabía, pero hacía más de diez años que no se había permitido llorar – Mike, no dejes que se vaya…

\- Ni se te ocurra Jay, si intentas largarte te esposaré a Jensen ¿verdad Jen? – el pecoso se secó los ojos asintiendo completamente convencido – ni se te ocurra irte así.

\- Pero – el más alto resopló fuera de juego, después, al ver las lágrimas bañando el rostro del muchacho comprendió que no podía marcharse, se arrodilló frente a él cuando aún seguía entre los brazos de su compañero – está bien, no me iré a ningún lado.

El chico se abrazó a él temblando y Jared se disculpó con Michael sin palabras. El policía más veterano negó, y se levantó del sofá dejándolos solos y abrazados en el suelo. "Vamos a dar una vuelta Brad", el inglés echó una mirada a la pareja abrazada en el suelo y siguió al mayor a la calle.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Alona abrió la puerta del piso de Avedon a la famosa periodista. Normalmente la estudiante de "Ciencias del comportamiento" solía ser recelosa con la gente que no conocía (y con la que conocía también). Lindsay Claire no fue ninguna excepción.

\- ¿quién eres y qué quieres? – fingió no reconocerla y se interpuso en su camino para que no pudiera entrar al piso

\- Soy la jefa de Richard, ¿está en casa? – Claire miró desde su altura a la pequeña e insolente rubita con superioridad – se trata de su trabajo.

\- Le has despedido, así que está todo dicho – vaya que le caía mal la tipa esa, ¿echa a Dick y ahora viene a "hablar" con él? Iba a cerrarle la puerta en las narices cuando la estirada periodista tuvo la suerte de que el cámara salía del dormitorio con un montón de ropa sucia, para poner una lavadora

\- ¿Lind? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó genuinamente sorprendido

\- Veo que no has tardado en encontrar a alguien – musitó la recién llegada con un timbre curiosamente celoso en la voz – vengo a pedirte que reconsideres tu decisión

\- Al, por favor, déjala pasar y déjanos solos – la mirada fulminante de la rubita le hizo reír – por favor

\- Está bien, pero si quieres echarla y no sabes cómo, dame un silbido y la saco de los pelos – dijo la amiga de su hermana con pose de matón de discoteca

\- Creo que no será necesario Al, pero lo tendré en cuenta – se hizo a un lado cuando la pequeña orgullosa echó su última mirada de advertencia a Lindsay y dándole a él un puñetazo en el brazo, que se suponía que era una prueba de camaradería, se marchó muy digna al la habitación que compartía con Dawn – bien Lind, creí que todo había quedado claro entre nosotros, ¿a qué has venido?

_CEM CEM CEM_

_No lo entendía, el senador Wolf cogió la cara del chico entre sus manos sorprendido por la rebeldía que aún era capaz de mostrar. Lo había intentado todo, palizas diarias, vejaciones de todo tipo, torturas a cual más imaginativa… Se suponía que iba a ser fácil. Cuando lo compró era sólo un crío, como él, cuando su padre lo entregó a su señor._

_Fue sorprendente descubrir la vinculación del chico, después de seis años disfrutando su cuerpo y su rebeldía, los análisis de ADN le dijeron que había estado poseyendo a quien debía haber sido suyo como descendiente directo de su señor. Era el destinado a cerrar el ciclo puesto que Scott Wolf no tenía familia, el siguiente en la línea sucesoria._

_Pero el chico no se sometía, no obedecía. Acarició el pecho del muchacho atado al poste del dosel y empujó su barbilla hacia arriba, sujetándole la cabeza a la madera. "Si obedeces todo será más fácil, confía en mi chico, obedece y acabará siendo tan sencillo que disfrutarás con ello"_

_El "No" no le cogió de sorpresa. Embutió en su boca una de las bolas chinas que solía usar con él. La fusta parecía tener identidad propia en la forma de buscar la carne enrojecida. Cuando paró, le dolía el brazo, pero no le había arrancado ni una sola lágrima, sólo gemidos guturales ahogados por la mordaza improvisada._

_Llamó a su proveedor, Tío Peter no podía creer que el muchacho continuara con vida. Su venta hacía seis años le había reportado el dinero y el estatus para su nuevo negocio, su "educación" le reportaría el acceso a la élite._

_Se lo llevó al rancho, se esmeraría, les demostraría a todos los grandes clientes del sector que podía ser el mejor proveedor. No tuvo tiempo. No habían transcurrido un par de semanas cuando se produjo la redada. Apenas tuvo tiempo de esconder al chico, era su póliza de seguro._

_Cuando creía que había escapado, a tan sólo unos metros de su Prius híbrido un fantasma del pasado le dio el alto. "déjame vivir y te diré todo lo que quieras saber" ofreció a la desesperada._

_\- ¿qué hiciste con el chico? ¿sigue vivo? – Kosterman parecía dispuesto a escuchar_

_\- Si, lo oculté, es una mercancía muy valiosa. Pertenece al senador Wolf, y con él puedes conseguir toda su atención – al ver el interés del ahora policía, Peter Clancy se creyó a salvo – puedes conseguir mucho dinero, sólo por adiestrarlo unos meses me iba a pagar dos millones de dólares, imagínate, el político más influyente de la década está obsesionado con el chico, podrías conseguir cualquier cosa._

_\- Es interesante – Clifford sonrió y Clancy le imitó creyéndose a salvo – pero los habéis matado a todos_

_\- No, él está oculto, lo escondí antes de que llegarais_

_El policía bajó el arma, y cogió las esposas para detener al "director" del Rancho. Éste intentó escapar y Kosterman le golpeó rompiéndole la mandíbula y matándolo en el acto. Hubiera preferido detenerlo, ahora tendría que deshacerse del cadáver._

_Cuando volvió al rancho "Paraíso" el único que quedaba allí era su compañero. "¡Cliff, encontré un superviviente!" Reconoció al muchacho enseguida, aunque ahora era un hombre. Tenía que ganar tiempo "Mike, la chica que dio el soplo está muerta, no podemos decir que lo hemos encontrado o lo matarán"_

_Sintió un gran alivio cuando el policía más joven dijo que se haría cargo de Jensen._

_CEM CEM CEM_

Cliff se restregó la cara preocupado, sus cuentas en bancos nacionales habían sido bloqueadas, alguien había descubierto su seudónimo trampa sin dejarse desenmascarar por su señuelo. De hecho habían usado fuentes oficiales del FBI. El ex policía no tenía ninguna duda de que se enfrentaba a gente importante pero el que pudiesen usar a los federales como su agencia de detectives particular aumentaba la magnitud del problema.

Afortunadamente las cuentas en el extranjero estaban intactas, y sus identidades vinculadas a las mismas, a salvo. Pero no debía confiarse. Colocó una cantidad aceptable de dinero a nombre de Dean Jefferson, que era la identidad falsa que había asignado al padre Morgan, arreglo la documentación de los chicos y compró el material escolar necesario para que el sacerdote les enseñara lo básico.

Hubiese querido matricularlos en el colegio, pero salvo uno de ellos, los demás ni siquiera sabían leer. Estaba preocupado por los otros grupos. Si habían llegado hasta el religioso y sus chicos, eso significaba que Avedon estaba bajo vigilancia, y si él lo estaba, la enfermera Gomes también.

Que la mujer pudiese estar en peligro era algo que le revolvía las tripas, pero de momento no podía hacer nada. Como no podía hacer nada mientras que los otros cuatro estuviesen ocultos.

No era de hielo, también lamentaba que hubiesen atrapado a Collins, pero no se hacía ilusiones, era imposible rescatarlo sin saber dónde lo tenían, o si, al menos, estaba vivo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Bradley siguió al policía hasta la cochambrosa cafetería del motel. "Te invito a una cerveza chico" el más joven desistió de quejarse por el apelativo. No iba a conseguir nada. Temía que Hall se desquitase con él de sus celos por su compañero… No iba demasiado desencaminado, aunque no se tratara ni de celos ni de desquite alguno.

\- Debemos dar algún tiempo a esos dos para que se entiendan – musitó el agente fugitivo echando un trago de su jarra - ¿sabes jugar al póker?

\- No, pero he visto algún programa de "PókerStars" – dijo el de ojos azules sujetando su jarra con ambas manos, como si fuese un tazón de leche caliente.

\- No cojas la cerveza así o se calentará – Mike sacó una baraja del bolsillo - ¿echamos unas manos?

\- No tengo dinero

\- Venga Brad, apostamos otra cosa – vació la lata de pistachos en la mesa e hizo dos montones empujando uno hasta el chico inglés - ¿qué dices?

James sonrió y Hall pensó que tenía una bonita sonrisa. Dos horas, tres cervezas y cinco latas de pistachos después, Mike se cagaba en la sonrisa de Brad y en todos los "he visto algún programa de PókerStars" del mundo. Le había vapuleado.

\- ¿No decías que no sabías jugar? – gruñó camino a la cabaña

\- Y no se, supongo que ha sido la suerte del principiante – replicó el más joven con un puñado de pistachos en la mano – tampoco son gran cosa, están rancios.

Durante unos segundos calló lo que rondaba su mente, pero después no pudo evitar preguntar "Si Jensen decide que quiere a Jared y Jared no lo acepta, ¿qué harás? ¿Te quedarás a Jensen tú?"

\- No sabemos qué va a ocurrir Brad, primero tenemos que salir del lío en que estamos metidos – vio el interés del muchacho – dudo mucho que mi relación con Jensen funcione chico, no de la misma forma, ahora creo que no… Ahora creo que es más como un hermano pequeño que como un amante, creo… no se explicarlo.

\- Creo que te entiendo, vosotros insistís en llamarme chico porque, de alguna manera, me equiparáis a él, intentáis protegerme – al ver el conato de protesta del mayor prosiguió rápidamente – si hubiese sido Jared y no yo quien se hubiese aprovechado de Jensen le habrías dado una paliza…

\- La que Jared me debe…

\- Exacto – replicó el más joven – eso es lo que quiero decir, no os dais cuenta de lo fuerte que es, y lo inteligente pero al mismo tiempo es sólo un niño y todos nos sentimos inclinados a cuidarlo hasta que dejamos de verlo así.

\- No sigas por ahí Brad – El policía se volvió amenazante

\- No me voy a disculpar contigo, lo hecho, hecho está, y en todo caso sólo a Jensen le corresponde aceptar mis disculpas o no – el más joven se acercó al policía hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro – tampoco aceptaré las tuyas, porque no es conmigo con quien tienes una deuda de abuso de confianza, sólo quería decirte que yo no estoy traumatizado, o quizás sí, pero no lo suficiente para no saber lo que quiero.

Cogió con ambas manos la cara de un atónito Hall y lo besó con suavidad y firmeza. Después le miró sin vergüenza "Esto es lo que siento Michael, se que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero, si quieres, yo estoy aquí. Incluso si no quieres nada serio. Me gustas" y entró en la casa sin volver la vista atrás y sin escuchar el "Y tú a mi"

**Continuará...**

 


	15. La trampa del sicario

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XIV**

" **La trampa del sicario"**

_Era el día, su madre dijo que en unas horas lo sacaría de ahí. Y el niño de diez años había metido su poca ropa y el desgastado osito de peluche en la mochila que le había traído Mamá._

_Durante toda la mañana estuvo solo. Sacó la ropa y la dobló y la volvió a meter en la mochila. Se lavó concienzudamente las manos y la cara. Se peinó. Como el tiempo iba tan despacio, limpió su pequeño escritorio y colocó sus lápices y los libros de colorear._

_Los iba a dejar allí. Se los había traído tío Peter, y él no quería nada de ese hombre. Pasó la hora del almuerzo, pero eso no le hizo desesperar, recordaba palabra por palabra lo que había dicho su madre._

" _Todo va a cambiar cariño mío, ya no estarás aquí nunca más, yo te llevaré conmigo, confía en mi" y la creía, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? Su madre lo quería e iba a venir por él, se lo había dicho._

_La puerta se abrió y tío Peter entró con otros dos hombres, mayores, elegantes y con una expresión en sus rostros que no gustó al niño. "Me voy con mi madre, no quiero jugar contigo más" le dijo desafiante._

_Su captor se rió "Les dije que era una fierecilla, ¿verdad?", los dos hombres entregaron al proxeneta un buen fajo de billetes. Aún con el dinero en la mano Clancy arrebató la mochila al niño. "Lo siento chaval, te quedas, le he dado un buen dinero a la zorra de tu madre por ti, ahora estará en otro estado comprándose una casa y criando hijos que si quiere tener, así son las mujeres chaval, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás, confía en mi"_

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jensen temblaba entre sus brazos, llorando con tanto abandono que el joven policía era incapaz de hacer nada más que permanecer allí arrodillado sujetando al chico contra su pecho. Ni siquiera podía decir nada. No recordaba haberlo visto llorar, ni cuando… Sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar aquél día.

Poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. "Jen, siéntate conmigo, por favor" buscó infructuosamente su mirada cuando lo sujetó por los hombros frente a él. ¿Qué podía decir o hacer en esa situación?

\- Yo no puedo practicar sexo contigo aún – al ver cómo intentaba levantarse lo sujetó aún con más fuerza – se que te cuesta entenderlo, pero cuando estés mejor, cuando hayas superado un poco toda esta pesadilla, lo entenderás.

\- No

\- Por favor Jen, confía en mi, lo entenderás

\- ¡No! ¡no quiero! – se soltó con brusquedad - ¡no "confía en mi"! ¡no voy a entender! ¡no quiero!

Jared se levantó, "Entenderás, puedes hacerlo porque eres inteligente, y porque yo estaré a tu lado" extendió la mano "No te voy a abandonar". Jensen hizo un violento esfuerzo sobre sí mismo para parecer calmado y tomó la mano que le ofrecía el más alto. "Eso es, no pasa nada" dijo el joven policía abrazando al rubio de nuevo.

La tensión y el miedo a la violencia y dolor que solían acompañar a todos los "confía en mi" que había escuchado en su vida se fue suavizando entre los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su amigo "Ahora estoy contigo ¿verdad?". Jared supo que había dado un paso enorme en la recuperación de la persona que más le importaba en la vida, dio un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza escondida en su pecho. "Ahora y para siempre"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Richard fue recibido en la emisora con los brazos abiertos. Todos sus compañeros del "Buenas noches, las Vegas" le saludaron efusivamente cuando les dijo que volvía al programa. Lindsay estaba muy orgullosa por haber logrado convencerlo.

Realmente no había sido ella quien le convenció, sino las circunstancias. El periodista gráfico sabía que fuera de la emisora era más vulnerable. No es lo mismo ser el responsable de imagen del programa más visto en Late Night que no serlo. Y quizás eso no detuviera a la gente que investigaba, pero sí les haría ser más cuidadosos si iban por él.

Roche aceptó sus disculpas. "¿Entonces que harás con la investigación que llevabas Richard?" fue su única pregunta, y a juzgar por la efusividad con la que estrechó su mano y firmó su nuevo contrato, quedó satisfecho con la respuesta. "Nadie quería comprar esa historia Sebastián, no interesa"

Estaban preparando la entrevista del día siguiente, las preguntas ya estaban en poder del entrevistado, sólo se había acercado unos minutos a la emisora para hacer las pruebas de luz, por que si había algo que rentabilizara bien Alexander Ackles era su apariencia.

El director de la patronal de Casinos, Hoteles y Restaurantes de Nevada, dueño de la cadena hotelera más exclusiva, que contaba con varios establecimientos de categoría superior a las cinco estrellas, tenía la imagen perfecta. Sesenta años, muy bien llevados, porte elegante, de modales exquisitos y al mismo tiempo podía conseguir que todo el que estuviese a su lado se sintiese valorado.

Cuando le presentaron a Avedon, estrechó su mano con fuerza y sin remilgos. Richard fue amable y correcto, pero era tan evidente su incomodidad que su jefa no paraba de lanzarle miradas de advertencia.

\- Parece que estás a prueba muchacho, tu jefa te echa cada miradita – dijo jocosamente el acaudalado empresario

\- Lo estoy señor Ackles – confirmó el cámara analizando críticamente la incidencia de la luz sobre el invitado – acaban de readmitirme

\- ¡oh! – Alexander Ackles no se esperaba la sinceridad del periodista – No sabía que había dejado el programa

\- Diferencias de opiniones sobre el tratamiento de la información

\- ¿y quién ganó? – preguntó el mayor intrigado

\- Ellos, señor Ackles, mi noticia no interesaba, así que la dejé. Tengo que pagar el alquiler – replicó - ¿prefiere dar una imagen de triunfador o de autoridad?

\- Prefiero aparecer más competente chico, un término medio – sonrió enigmáticamente cuando Richard cambió el filtro de la cámara – es una pena, estoy seguro de que era una gran historia ¿y si le ofreciera un escaparate para que la expusiera?

\- ¿Por qué haría eso señor Ackles? – dijo mirando a través del objetivo y calculando el ángulo de incidencia de la luz

\- Tengo un sexto sentido para el talento muchacho, tú lo tienes. Si terminas tu historia podría hablar con algunos amigos míos. ¿Sabes que el propietario de la cadena juega conmigo al golf todos los jueves? – propuso el invitado

\- Gracias por su oferta, pero he dejado la investigación, no voy a meterme en más líos – afirmó intentando parecer resignado, no sabía quién podía estar implicado en la oscura trama que quería destapar, podía tener espías incluso en la emisora, tenía que convencer al resto del mundo de que ya no le interesaba nada relacionado con la muerte del Senador Wolf.

\- Si cambias de opinión estaré encantado de ayudarte – dijo entregándole una nota con su teléfono particular

_CEM CEM CEM_

La enfermera Gomes acabó su guardia, se despidió de su compañera de trabajo y salió fuera a buscar un taxi para volver a casa. Cuando le tocaba la guardia de 48 horas, prefería volver a casa en taxi en lugar de llevar su propio coche.

Esa noche no había ninguno en la parada habitual así que echó a andar calle abajo hasta la parada de autobuses. Había mucha gente en la calle, como casi siempre, en Las Vegas la actividad nunca para.

Se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo de traje negro la estaba mirando cuando sacó el móvil para llamar a Cliff. Aunque, quizás es que veía demasiadas películas. La voz del hombre enorme que la amaba la relajó.

\- Hola Laila, estaba pensando en llamarte…

\- Si soy yo, Kattie, creo que me he dejado la tarjeta de trabajo en el mostrador ¿puedes mirar? – se sintió un poco tonta al decir eso, "me estoy volviendo paranoica"

\- ¿No estás sola? – la voz de su amigo parecía repentinamente profesional

\- No, es eso, es que creo que puede hacerme falta

\- ¿Crees que te siguen? – adivinó Kosterman

\- Si, ¿puedes traérmela?, está encima del escritorio negro, el estrecho, la repisa está demasiado alta para mi, ni Tony con su metro noventa llega – siguió rezando por que su interlocutor la entendiera

\- Un tipo vestido de negro, un metro noventa, delgado OK – le oyó decir a alguien que iba a salir - ¿De unos cuarenta años? ¿Pelo castaño?

\- Si, ¿me la puedes traer? – respondió la mujer

\- Eres genial Laila, si es quien creo, ese tipo sabe leer los labios, sube al primer autobús y cuando estés dentro dame un toque de dónde es la segunda parada y te voy a buscar

\- Si no puedes traérmela no pasa nada – contestó preocupada, el transporte público acababa de llegar – bueno, te dejo que voy a coger el bus.

Al tomar asiento su mirada se cruzó con la del tipo de negro. No había ninguna duda, la seguía a ella. Mientras el vehículo en el que iba esperaba que el semáforo se pusiera verde, vio cómo aquel hombre subía a su coche y lo seguía.

_CEM CEM CEM_

La situación había cambiado, con la muerte de Wolf, la "Organización" había perdido a su "príncipe heredero", y el siguiente en la línea sucesoria no aceptaría el puesto de buen grado. El Patriarca lo sabía, por eso debía andarse con pies de plomo.

Padalecki le había salido muy caro, y algún día se las pagaría, pero ahora, si se vengaba, toda la estructura de su poderosa red se vendría abajo. Llamó a Duhamel, su hombre de confianza fue reacio a dejarse atrapar, al principio.

\- Señor, Kosterman es un profesional, para que me crea deberá…

\- La Organización lo es todo Josh, no eres un novicio

\- Sí señor – murmuró preparándose mentalmente

\- Josh, consigue que te lleve consigo a la mansión, y que encuentre los videos de Wolf.

\- ¿Debo…?

\- No Josh, cuando Kosterman tenga todas las pruebas que incriminen a Wolf y su círculo más cercano quiero que huyas y te ocultes hasta nuevo aviso.

\- ¿Y Collins? No quisiera deshacerme de él todavía – pidió, necesitaba un aliciente para hacer que debía hacer

\- Es tuyo, mientras no entorpezca puedes quedártelo – accedió su líder

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jared encontró a Michael en la cocina. El policía herido se bebía un vaso de whisky pensativa y silenciosamente. Ni siquiera le miró cuando empujó la botella hacia él ofreciéndole un poco.

\- Mike, yo…

\- Bebe novato

\- Lo siento, no es que esté de acuerdo con lo que hiciste pero…

El policía más veterano rió sarcásticamente. No es que tuviese una gran opinión de sí mismo. Incluso, a veces, llegaba a pensar que era un auténtico cerdo. Necesitaba a Jensen, lo había necesitado desde la primera vez que el pecoso se abrazó a él como a un salvavidas. Y ahora lo estaba echando en brazos de Jared, ¿y si su compañero no lo amaba? ¿Y si después de toda esta locura, lo dejaba, destruyéndole el corazón a Jensen?

Jared miró el fondo del vaso. Intentando ponerse en la situación de Mike hace dos años. El habría llevado a Jensen a un hospital, habría dicho que lo había encontrado… ¿Porqué Hall no lo hizo bien desde el principio?

\- ¿Por qué lo ocultaste Mike? – era medio pregunta medio afirmación

\- ¿sigues con eso?

\- No quiero pelear, sólo saber

\- Al principio fue temporal, Jay. Doce muertos, ejecutados, de un tiro en la nuca… y él no hablaba, se comportaba como si fuese un animal amaestrado… Nuestra informadora también fue asesinada y Cliff y yo decidimos ocultarlo por unos días

\- Hasta ahí llego Mike, ¿y después? – preguntó sin acritud

\- Yo no quería alargar la situación, le ayudaba a lavarse, a vestirse, le daba de comer, creí que reaccionaba y le dije a Cliff que debíamos hablar con el capitán y contárselo, pero Cliff decía que con eso sólo conseguiríamos ponerle una diana en la cabeza. Aún así lo llevé al médico. Empezó a gritar "no". La primera vez que hablaba, y gritaba "no" sin parar… me lo llevé a mi casa y tuve que abrazarlo toda la noche hasta que se calmó. Al día siguiente mientras lo vestía él me acarició la cara y besó mi mano y yo…

\- Estaba mostrándote su gratitud – murmuró Jared con el vaso de whisky junto a los labios

\- Lo sabía, pero le besé en la boca, y después de eso él sólo quería que lo besara. Intenté evitarlo tratando de convencerme de que sólo estaba confundido pero yo lo quería y él parecía quererme. Me engañé a mí mismo, pero jamás quise hacerle daño, ¿lo entiendes?

Lo entendía, perfectamente, tenía miedo a ser débil como Michael y aprovecharse de un muchacho que apenas comenzaba a comprender la vida. Y por otro lado comenzaba a amarlo tanto que un beso casual, un roce, un abrazo, le encendía de tal manera que sólo quería amarlo por completo.

\- No lo jodas Jay, por lo que más quieras, si no estás seguro de esto…

\- Le quiero Mike – el más alto empezaba a comprender a su compañero - lo último que haría en esta vida es hacerle daño tío.

\- Puede que no tenga ningún derecho Jared, puede que tengas razón y sea un puto cerdo, pero ese chico… Es lo más importante que he tenido nunca. Es mi familia, para siempre, ¿lo entiendes?

\- Creo que si Mike

Se sentó frente a su compañero, con la certeza de haber recobrado a su amigo. Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y brindaron "Ahora somos familia"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Josh se acercó con gran cuidado al coche alquilado por Kosterman con el que el fugitivo había recogido a la enfermera Gomes. El parking del motel estaba desierto. Sin hacer ningún ruido y perfectamente camuflado entre las sombras forzó la puerta del conductor.

Sabía que estaba siendo observado. Contaba con ello. Sin dejar una sola huella comprobó que no había nada útil en el vehículo, dejando todo como si nunca lo hubiese abierto.

Volvió a su vehículo y se sentó en el interior con un suspiro. Sacó su teléfono para ponerse en contacto con su jefe y decirle que Kosterman no era tan bueno como creían. No llegó a usarlo. El cloroformo hizo su trabajo.

Despertó con el torso desnudo, atado a una silla y con los pies metidos en un barreño con agua. Sonrió fríamente a su colega de profesión. "No te gusta la sangre" musitó apreciativamente.

\- No, ni tampoco dar rodeos Duhamel – respondió Cliff tomando una silla y sentándose frente a él - ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Lo sabes, para Alexander Ackles

\- Esa es la versión oficial, quiero la verdad – exigió sin tomar medidas más radicales aún

\- Es la verdad, es quien me paga la nómina

\- Josh, sé quién eres, sé porqué seguías a la enfermera. ¿qué hiciste con Collins? – quizás aún pudiera hacer algo por el joven doctor

\- Sabía demasiado – replicó con indiferencia el asesino convenciendo a Kosterman de que era demasiado tarde para Misha.

\- Entonces volvamos al tema principal, ¿Para quién trabajas?

\- Para Ackles

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo desagradablemente, debía resistir más, se esperaba que alguien de su categoría podía superar eso durante al menos unas horas. Gimió levemente y miró a Kosterman desafiante. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**Continuará...**

 


	16. Material videográfico

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XV**

" **Material videográfico"**

La mansión del fallecido senador estaba vacía. Kosterman sorteó el precinto policial y medio sostuvo medio empujó a su prisionero dentro. Conocía aquella casa con los ojos cerrados y Duhamel también parecía ser capaz de orientarse allí dentro.

\- ¿Cómo no sabía nada de los videos? – preguntó con su enorme manaza en el cuello del asesino

\- Wolf era inteligente, no confiaba en nadie – eso no era del todo cierto, el fallecido senador confiaba en su patriarca, como todos ellos.

\- ¿Por qué dejaste de estar a su servicio?

\- Quería que me infiltrara con Ackles

\- ¿para qué?

\- Vamos Cliff, sabes de qué va todo esto – gruñó agotado, si el traidor no se hubiese tragado su historia ahora estaría contándole todo, de hecho lo estaba haciendo – Ackles es el tío más poderoso de Nevada y probablemente sea de los diez más ricos del país.

Subieron a las habitaciones del muerto, el enorme lecho con su espantoso dosel de cerezo tallado parecía ser el único mueble del dormitorio. "Hay un resorte que la desplaza hacia un lado y deja a la vista una trampilla" Kosterman lo accionó, abrió la portezuela oculta bajo la cama, unas escaleras descendían hacia la oscuridad. Arrastró literalmente a Duhamel hacia una habitación de unos treinta metros cuadrados, cubierta de estanterías con cajas de DVDs cuya única identificación era una fecha.

Cogió uno al azar y lo metió en el reproductor de una pequeña pantalla de cine. No le costó reconocer al chico, ni a Wolf. Sus puños se crisparon volviéndose de una tonalidad marfil. Su prisionero palideció temiendo que lo matara en un acceso de ira, pero Cliff sólo preguntó "¿tú los habías visto?"

\- Algunos – tenía que ser muy cauto pues como supiera que había "participado" en varios podría romperle la cabeza ahí mismo – dejó de grabarlos cuando envió al chico con Clancy

\- ¿Sabes por qué tenía tanto interés en Jensen?

\- No – mintió – creo que se obsesionó, es un muchacho bastante guapo

El ex policía noqueó al asesino y comenzó a sacar el material videográfico de la habitación oculta. Bradley no había exagerado, había más de trescientas películas de varias horas, no podía entender para qué las quería aquel psicópata. Si todas eran como la que había visto…

Llenó el maletero del Gran Voyager y las que no cupieron las puso en el suelo de los asientos traseros. Los dividiría, le daría unos pocos a Avedon, otros a Laila, ocultaría la mayoría y le entregaría otra parte al padre Morgan. Y cuando los hubiese puesto a salvo hablaría con Beaver y le mostraría un video de cada año que Jensen estuvo en manos del siniestro político. Si con eso no conseguía que se retirasen los cargos contra sus amigos, no lo conseguiría con nada.

Volvió a la casa a buscar a Duhamel, pero había desaparecido. La revisó de arriba abajo y no dio con él. Lamentó no haberlo matado cuando tuvo ocasión, pero no podía quedarse expuesto, debía moverse con rapidez para salvaguardar a los suyos.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El ambiente de la cochambrosa cabaña había cambiado como cuando sale el sol después de la tormenta. Jensen y Bradley habían recibido con alegría la recobrada amistad entre los policías que también habían hecho borrón y cuenta nueva con el chico inglés.

La incipiente atracción entre Michael y James era evidente hasta para el pecoso, que se escondía para espiar sus movimientos. El chico de ojos azules lo encontró oculto nuevamente tras el sofá "¿qué haces ahí?", el pecoso sonrió con picardía "aprendiendo", sujetó a su amigo y le besó exactamente como le había visto hacer al otro con Mike, "¿está bien?"

El mayor se quedó de piedra contemplando el beso mientras Bradley, con los labios tan rojos como el chico que lo había besado, se separaba lentamente y asentía aturdido, "De notable alto…", Jensen salió corriendo "voy a enseñárselo a Jay"

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó el policía acercándose al inglés y envolviéndolo en un abrazo cálido – eres buen maestro, ¿y si me enseñas a mi también? Tengo algunas carencias en mi educación sexual

\- Aquí no, que al niño puede darle por querer pedir mi opinión nuevamente si nos ve – cogió de la mano al mayor llevándolo a la habitación que ahora compartían

Michael seguía teniendo dudas, pero si se sentía bien, y los demás parecían felices, no podía ser algo malo ¿o sí? Cerró la puerta a su espalda para que el inexperto espía no volviese a entrar. Cogió al chico por la cintura y lo pegó a su pecho disfrutando de la sensación de calidez y afinidad. La culpabilidad lo desarmó frente al muchacho, le gustaba, pero no lo amaba, quizás no debía mantener relaciones sexuales con él.

\- Brad – susurró roncamente – sabes que no te amo, yo, si no estás seguro de que no te hago daño… prefiero no seguir

\- Me harás más daño si te alejas – el más joven le sujetó la cara con fuerza – ahora necesito esto, soy yo el que está siendo egoísta, soy yo el que se aprovecha ahora, sé que no me quieres, pero te gusto ¿verdad? Puedes quererme con el tiempo, o no, puede que me rompas el corazón porque eres la primera persona de quien me he enamorado, o puede que no lo hagas. Pero si ahora te alejas, me harás mucho más daño.

\- Yo… - seguía amando a Jensen, con un amor idealizado y sin esperanza que lo bloqueaba en el momento de empezar de nuevo con su vida lejos del chico – Bradley, no…

El inglés selló sus labios con un beso urgente y necesitado, desarmándole de todo lo que no fuera corresponderle allí y en ese momento.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Avedon, el padre Morgan y el capitán Beaver palidecieron al ver el DVD que Cliff les había mostrado, la enfermera, nada más comenzar había salido de la habitación del periodista y se había ocultado en el baño.

\- ¿has dicho más de trescientos Kosterman? – preguntó el agente de la ley abrumado - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en manos de ese psicópata?

\- Creo que seis o siete años, no lo sé con certeza – dijo el matón con frialdad, eso sería algo que pesaría sobre su conciencia siempre, por mucha gente a la que ayudase descubriendo las actividades de aquel desgraciado, aunque de esa manera hubiese podido salvar la vida de los chicos a cargo del sacerdote. Si hubiese rescatado al chico cuando tuvo la oportunidad… - El primer video es de hace más de nueve años y el último, no llega a cumplir los tres

\- Es… - El periodista se pasó la mano por la cara espantado – no es lo mismo saberlo que verlo ¿no? ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

\- Voy a admitir esto como prueba, Kosterman, voy a decir que yo y Avedon lo encontramos – El capitán sabía que se exponía a la venganza de otros implicados, pero era la mejor manera de que las pruebas fueran tenidas en cuenta - ¿te parece bien muchacho?

\- Creo que es lo mejor – susurró roncamente Dick – digamos que me colé en la mansión a curiosear, me encontré con esto y le llamé.

\- No lo sé Richard – su ex secuestrador y ahora amigo no estaba muy convencido - ¿y si no admiten las pruebas?

\- Habrá que publicarlo, creo que conozco a alguien que me puede ayudar…

Les habló de su conversación con el multimillonario Alexander Ackles, y del ofrecimiento que le había hecho. "No confiaría demasiado en él, el tipo que te siguió y que cogió al doctor Collins era uno de sus empleados de seguridad" no es que el calvo sicario desconfiase del poderoso empresario, pero siempre es bueno ser cauto.

\- A estas alturas del cuento no confío ni en mi mismo – sonrió sarcásticamente el periodista – pero ¿qué más nos queda? Mi emisora se negó a permitirme investigar antes y se negará de plano a emitir un reportaje, y si dejamos al Capitán con el marrón, discúlpeme Jim, pero irán por usted y puede que atenten contra su vida.

\- ¿y entonces?

\- Tengo una idea pero puede que no os guste – Laila Gomes había vuelto, pálida como la cera, les explicó – Richard se queda uno de esos DVDs y se pone en contacto con Ackles, es un riesgo grande, pero creo que podría salir. Nosotros devolvemos los videos a la mansión, y así el Capitán, tras interrogar a Richard podrá mandar a un gran operativo por ellos, a la vista de todo el público y todas las cadenas de televisión. De esta forma creo que podríamos salir bien de este problema ¿qué os parece? Sólo depende de que Ackles sea alguien de fiar.

\- ¿Y si no lo es? – preguntó Avedon

\- Estás muerto – replicó Kosterman

Los cuatro hombres y la mujer meditaron el plan en silencio durante unos segundos. La responsabilidad era del que se jugaba el cuello. "Hagámoslo" aceptó.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jensen se mordió el labio ante su negativa a tener sexo con él aún. Jared estaba agotado, cansado de tener que negarse, harto de la persecución implacable a la que el chico le sometía. El que Michael y Bradley se hubiesen liado no se lo ponía más fácil.

\- Pero ya se besar "con amor" – se quejó infantilmente el pecoso

Y vaya si tenía razón, aún le temblaban las rodillas por el abandono y la entrega en el puñetero beso. Pero no podía, tenía miedo de que si accedía se quedaría bloqueado con la imagen de lo ocurrido en casa del senador antes de acabar con el condenado cabrón.

\- Jen, no puedo – le acarició la cara mirándole a unos ojos que jamás pensó que mostrarían otra expresión aparte del miedo – aún no puedo, así que no me lo pidas dentro de cinco minutos, por favor…

\- ¿Alguien te hizo daño? ¿Cómo a Bradley? Brad si puede, ya está mejor. Porque hace sexo con Mike.

Rodó los ojos fastidiado "No vas a parar" gimió, y el pecoso negó vigorosamente con la cabeza.

\- ¿por qué insistes tanto? Has vivido cosas tan terribles que me sorprende que quieras tener relaciones con nadie

\- No lo sé, no he vivido antes – intentó explicar – con Mike creí que si teníamos sexo él nunca me dejaría y que así cuidaría de mi, pero ahora sé que no me va a dejar. Con Brad fue suave y cálido. No tuve miedo. Es distinto, no hay golpes, ni dolor. Quiero saber cómo es contigo, quiero saberlo Jay. ¿No quieres saberlo tú?

\- Si, si quiero, pero…

\- No hay peros – las dos manos del más bajo atraparon la cara de Jared – no hay nada ¿si?

Lo besó otra vez, de una forma tan perturbadora que lo tomó en brazos y lo subió al escritorio. Los gemidos de Mike y Brad atravesaban el tabique haciendo coro con los latidos de su corazón y el roce de los ardientes labios.

\- Si quieres que pare dímelo Jen, te lo ruego

\- Lo haré – dijo el muchacho metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa, ruborizado como si fuera su primera vez.

Los ojos del policía se llenaron de lágrimas, como cuando se mira un paisaje tan hermoso que duele la vista. Se las tragó mientras se quitaba la ropa a toda prisa. Jensen dibujó sus abdominales metódica y concienzudamente, palpando asombrado su dureza.

\- ¿Tú no te desnudas? - gimió ante el agradable roce de los dedos en su piel, ya estaba empalmado y sólo le había besado.

Cuando se quitó la camisa lamentó habérselo pedido, las cicatrices del muchacho le golpearon como cada vez que lo había ayudado a ducharse o a vestirse, no pudo contener las lágrimas que bañaron su rostro ante la incomprensión del rubio. "No quieres" dijo desalentado Jensen al darse cuenta de su mirada "Vale"

Se bajó del escritorio. Se sentía tan vacío, tan innecesario, tan inútil. Volvió a ponerse la camiseta y se quedó frente a la puerta cerrada incapaz de abrirla con un gran peso en el corazón que se agrandaba por momentos. "Si quiero, pero no puedo, no así Jen" el enorme cuerpo desnudo se pegó a su espalda rodeándole con aquellos brazos que lo hacían sentir tan bien. "Es nuestra primera vez, y lo va a ser de verdad, ¿has follado a alguien alguna vez Jen?"

El no sonó débil y confuso. "Yo tampoco he dejado que nadie me folle, tú vas a ser el primero, ven" Lo desnudó y lo tumbó en la cama boca arriba, "intentaré no aplastarte chiquitín" dijo subiéndose de rodillas sobre él, abriendo las piernas encajándole entre ellas.

Notaba el miembro palpitante del pecoso rozar trémulo su trasero, tenía que parecerle enorme. Con las manos del muchacho se acarició los potentes muslos diciendo tonterías hasta que consiguió hacerle reír. Jensen empezó a jugar por su piel, empujándole hacia atrás cuando quiso besarle. "Nop" le regañó risueño.

\- ¡Eh! – se quejó cómicamente Jared – he creado un monstruo

Sabía que le iba a doler, no estaba preparado, y no tenían lubricante a mano. Se dilató lo que pudo con sus propios dedos y la saliva de su amante. No se iba a quejar, iba a darle todo, a ese chico y se lo iba a dar ya. Se montó sobre él y el dolor fue tan agudo que no pudo evitar una exclamación asustando al rubio bajo él.

No paró, se tragó sus gemidos y se entregó tan a fondo que en menos de un minuto el dolor había sido sustituido por el mayor placer que nunca hubiese podido sentir. Jensen se corrió sin avisar, dejándole con la mayor y más insatisfecha erección de su vida. Jadeó ansioso sobre el pecho del chico que acarició su cabello pensativo "¿Ahora si me follarás?" le miró a los ojos y se levantó dejando que se diera la vuelta.

Era incapaz de pensar en nada, acarició las nalgas perfectas separando con cuidado, un murmullo complacido le impulsó a lamer la entrada, "Me gusta así" susurró su sonrojado amante, le introdujo un dedo suavemente, girando mientras acariciaba su miembro con la otra mano. El ronroneo de su amante le sorprendió gratamente, con la boca seca introdujo un segundo dedo junto al primero, sin apenas resistencia, metió un tercero recibiendo un gemido que por poco le hace parar.

La mano de Jensen se aferró a su muñeca impidiendo que sacara los dedos "sigue" gimió de nuevo. Jared se olvidó de las cicatrices, del miedo a hacerle daño, el hermoso y maltratado cuerpo se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos. Sacó los dedos y cogió el pelo mojado de sudor volviendo el rostro pecoso hacia él para besarlo, metiendo la lengua sin oposición, bebiéndose sus gemidos de pasión.

Se enterró en él aún aprisionando su boca, le sujetó las caderas y embistió más rápido, más profundo, sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos y los de Jensen sobre el golpe de piel contra piel. El calor se extendió por todos sus miembros y la urgencia por terminar lo nubló todo.

Jensen sintió los enormes brazos aprisionar lo suyos mientras el enorme miembro se sumergía en él llenándole de lo que nunca había tenido. La boca de su amante se cerró sobre su nuca en un beso que parecía querer marcarle para siempre. Se sentía tan bien, tan parte de Jared que le pilló por sorpresa cuando terminó. "No te salgas aún, abrázame" exigió.

Sintió las lágrimas nublar su vista, toda su experiencia, todos los abusos sufridos se presentaron ante sus ojos, haciéndole sollozar, comprendiendo por primera vez en su vida que él no mereció nada de eso, que lo que él merecía era estar junto a Jared.

\- Jensen, ¿te he hecho daño? - Jared ahora sí se salió preocupado abrazándole y mimándole con desesperación – Mierda, soy un bestia

\- No, no me has hecho daño – dijo con el rostro oculto en su pecho

\- Te quiero Jen, más que a nada y que a nadie, no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño, nunca más.

Su amante le abrazó aún tembloroso "Te quiero". Había descubierto cómo se siente uno cuando es feliz y el contraste con lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces le había abrumado. "No me dejes Jay" suplicó.

Hacía más de once años que no se creía un "confía en mí". Pero esa noche, si lo creyó, se entregó sin fisuras a la promesa del joven policía. "Nadie podrá apartarte de mí, no hay nada en el Mundo que pueda hacer que me marche, confía en mi"

**Continuará...**

 


	17. Libres y a salvo

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XVI**

" **Libres y a salvo"**

Los sondeos de audiencia que llegaban a manos de Lindsay Claire no la sorprendieron. Sabía que no sólo influía la relevancia del invitado, sino la fotografía guiada por las expertas manos de Richard.

La semana anterior tuvieron a James Caan, y la audiencia bajó tres puntos, siendo la entrevista con el conocido actor mucho más interesante. El regidor le hizo la señal de comienzo y su ex novio secreto la enfocó. Se preguntó a si misma si ahora que habían roto no la sacaría más fea.

\- Seguimos en directo con el magnate y empresario Alexander Ackles, y hemos llegado a la parte favorita de la audiencia, el cambio de zapatos.

\- Oh, no sé si sabré hacerlo – manifestó convincentemente asustado el invitado

\- Es muy sencillo señor Ackles

\- Por favor, no me haga repetirlo más Lindsay, llámeme Alexander

\- Perdón se… Alexander, le explico. Usted elige a un miembro de la plantilla, quien quiera, y lo entrevista en directo.

\- ¿Puede ser la señora de la limpieza?

\- Quien usted decida Alexander – sonrió coqueta en la creencia de que sería ella la elegida como en el noventa por ciento de las veces

\- OK – fingió meditarlo poniendo de los nervios a Richard, que creyó que se había echado atrás – Usted joven, el de la cámara, ¿puede acercarse?

A la presentadora no le hizo gracia la elección, esbozó una mueca de circunstancias e introdujo a su compañero ante los espectadores en directo.

\- Señoras y señores, nuestro jefe de imagen, Richard Avedon – el joven se quitó los guantes y los cascos y saludó como si fuese un gladiador frente al césar.

\- Siéntese Richard, voy a hacer mi parte – sonrió comprensivo el magnate – verá Lindsay, lo que va a ocurrir aquí hoy va a hacer que su programa sea reconocido hasta a nivel internacional

\- ¡Qué modesto señor Ackles! – pero la molesta era ella porque no tenía ni idea de la bomba que iba a soltar su antiguo socio – estamos impacientes por que comience la entrevista.

Richard se bebió medio botellín de agua de un trago captando la atención de todo el mundo con el simple gesto de nerviosismo, con un cabeceo de asentimiento pidió al millonario que empezara. El de cabello acerado adoptó una pose más seria haciendo subir la tensión en el estudio y en los hogares de Nevada dónde esa noche se veía el programa.

\- Ante todo quiero pedir perdón a su emisora y a usted misma por mi intromisión en éste asunto, pero hoy no va a ser la típica entrevista sobre la vida privada del empleado de turno. El señor Avedon y yo hemos madurado bastante cómo diríamos esto, y es tan grave que he considerado que el directo es el mejor escenario para hacerlo – el público había enmudecido así como Lindsay que no sabía dónde quería llegar el poderoso empresario – Adelante Richard

\- Tengo nuevas pruebas sobre el senador Wolf que pudieron conducir a su homicidio

\- Asesinato – matizó la castaña

\- Lo he dicho bien Lindsay, homicidio – se bebió el resto del agua – este no es mi trabajo, yo soy el que está detrás de la cámara, pero alguien debe hacerlo. Hace unas horas me colé en la mansión del fallecido, encontré una habitación oculta…

\- Richard, estás reconociendo un delito de allanamiento – advirtió Claire

\- Se lo que estoy haciendo, y después de lo que descubrí el delito sería no contarlo – miró con asustada determinación a Ackles – Scott Wolf era un pederasta, un violador y un asesino…

No pudo continuar, el público, con división de opiniones empezó a manifestar su disconformidad o apoyo al cámara. El empresario, pálido y decidido se puso en pie y aplacó los ánimos "Por favor, escuchen un momento antes de formar su opinión" se dirigió a Richard y le pidió que continuara.

\- Encontré las pruebas, son exactamente trescientos trece videos en los que… Dios como cuesta decirlo… abusa y tortura sistemáticamente a una persona durante más de seis años. Esa persona es uno de los implicados en su supuesto asesinato, no hay ninguna duda, los videos existen, en estos momentos la policía de Las Vegas los está trasladando a la comisaría de policía…

\- Me dijiste que seguían en la mansión – manifestó su sorpresa el invitado

\- Le mentí señor Ackles, siento haber dudado de usted, pero me estaba jugando la vida y necesitaba un seguro. Dividí los videos en tres partes, y hace unas horas envié un tercio al FBI, otro a la comisaría y el resto es el que están trasladando ahora

\- Comprendo tu situación Avedon, de todas formas gracias por haber confiado en mí para sacar esto a la luz, es usted un hombre valiente – dijo levantándose y estrechándole la mano

El silencio fue impresionante. Richard anunció que se había hecho una selección de uno de los videos, un par de minutos en los que, evitando las escenas más horribles se podía apreciar el posible contenido de las imágenes incautadas. Selección que se emitía acto seguido.

Después de eso, el clamor popular, el sentido común y la ley actuaron de acuerdo por una vez, levantándose la orden de arresto contra los fugitivos y citándolos para declarar.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Fueron dos semanas de locura mediática y judicial. En las que todos creyeron perder la cabeza más de una vez ante la presión. Los cargos por asesinato fueron retirados al considerarse defensa propia. Y a pesar de contar con la ayuda de los abogados de Ackles, Kosterman se tenía que enfrentar a los cargos de encubrimiento y detención ilegal y Michael fue expulsado del cuerpo de policía por mala praxis.

Pero estaban a salvo, una revisión de los videos destapó a un alto cargo del FBI, un conocido traficante de armas y varios agentes de seguridad privada de las altas esferas, incluido uno al servicio del mismo Alexander Ackles, y que fue el único que se había esfumado sin dejar rastro.

La reunión en el loft de Kosterman estuvo, a pesar de la libertad bajo fianza del anfitrión y de la expulsión de Mike y las renuncias de Avedon y Padalecki, llena de alegría y esperanza.

\- Nunca pensé que toda esta locura terminaría alguna vez – confesó el ex sicario abrazando a Laila sin ningún disimulo.

\- Aún tienes los cargos por encubrimiento, pero según dijo Ackles te habían ofrecido un trato ¿no? – Avedon aún no se creía que todo estuviese tan bien

\- Si – fue Bradley quien confirmó la buena noticia – el fiscal habló con los abogados de nuestro benefactor y al parecer Cliff sabe lo suficiente como para meter entre rejas a toda la organización.

\- Aún falta Duhamel – gruñó el aludido

\- Le cogerán – afirmó Jared observando a su novio dibujando concentrado, el chico levantó la cabeza de su tarea y le sonrió levemente tomándole la medida con el lápiz – Mike, Richard y yo somos los únicos que aún no tenemos trabajo, y lo siento Dick pero no voy a aceptar la entrevista con tu antigua compañera.

\- No debiste renunciar, ninguno de los dos – replicó Mike acercándose al pecoso y silbando de asombro ante lo que dibujaba – yo creo que me voy a hacer representante de Jensen, eres un artista chico.

\- No necesitas trabajar, Sheppard & Wheatherly me han ofrecido un puesto en su bufete y he aceptado – los demás rieron ante el quiebro celoso de James, que prosiguió azorado – puedo contratarte como mi guardaespaldas particular

No había razón para sus celos, esas semanas habían dado para muchas cosas y una de ellas era la rendición total del ex policía a sus sentimientos por el inglés. Aún así, para picar a Jared y a su novio Hall depositó un tierno beso en la coronilla del dibujante.

\- No hagas eso Mike, que me da vergüenza – soltó el pecoso haciendo reír a los demás

\- Así que Sheppard y Wheatherly – musitó el desconfiado Hall - vamos a tener que poner un monumento a Ackles, el centro para los chicos del padre Morgan, tu trabajo para uno de los bufetes más importantes del país, la libertad de Cliff…

\- ¿qué piensas Mike? – Jared estaba escuchando por boca de su amigo lo que rondaba ya varias semanas por su cabeza

\- Es como si tuviera algún interés especial en nosotros, y en el caso del padre Morgan lo entiendo, es una publicidad genial para su negocio, pero… No sé, es un pálpito. No me gusta cómo mira a Jensen, es como si lo conociera, como si quisiera algo de él – soltó lo que sentía sin filtros.

\- Vio el video íntegro Michael, tuve que mostrárselo para que me ayudara – Richard no tenía ninguna sospecha sobre las intenciones del empresario – creo que después de ver algo así el que tenga algo de conciencia es capaz de actuar conforme a la misma.

\- Si tú lo dices – el ex policía decidió que no iba a amargar el día a nadie con sus sospechas – pues será así, entonces Brad, ¿no necesito trabajar?, ¿Mi único cometido es estar pendiente de ti?

\- Ah no, Mike, quietos los dos – saltó Jared cuando vio a la parejita acercarse todo acaramelados y los ojos de Jensen siguiendo con detalle cada movimiento – que aquí mi chico esponja absorbe todo lo que hacéis y le da por ponerlo en práctica conmigo, quietecitos, los arrumacos para cuando estéis solos ¿vale?

El timbre sonó, eran el capitán Beaver, que se había encontrado en el ascensor con la hermana de Avedon y su amiga. Depositó las dos botellas de Whisky escocés en la mesa y ayudó a la menuda rubita a colocar la comida que traía en la mesa. Dawn besó a su hermano en la mejilla y saludó cariñosamente a Bradley.

\- Bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos quiero daros las gracias – el veterano policía calló los conatos de protesta de los presentes – la revisión de los videos ha terminado, y no se va a llamar a Jensen a declarar, el trato de Cliff y los mencionados videos son más que suficientes para encerrar de por vida a todos los implicados. Jared tengo que pedirte que reconsideres tu dimisión, por favor, aún no la he tramitado.

\- Jay, hazlo – remachó Michael

\- Tú no deberías haber sido expulsado

\- Si. No nos engañemos, no soy el que ha tenido el mejor comportamiento en todo esto – sonrió Hall sin amargura – el que no debe renunciar eres tú Jay.

\- Es cierto chico, este asunto me ha costado a un gran policía, no hagas que sean dos ¿de acuerdo? – insistió Beaver, Padalecki tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia, amaba su trabajo, y los argumentos de los demás eran razonables. Rompió la carta de renuncia ante la algarabía de todos.

_CEM_

Rápidamente la situación tomó un rumbo tan prometedor que los recelos de Michael y Jared hacia las intenciones de Ackles desaparecieron por completo. El trabajo de Bradley con la prestigiosa firma de abogados le tenía entusiasmado. Y Richard, después de una agria discusión con Lindsay Claire y de una tensa reunión con el director Roche también echó atrás en su renuncia continuando con su contrato.

Los meses pasaron. Los dos implicados más importantes en la trama del senador Wolf, fueron asesinados en prisión linchados por algunos presos descontrolados. Los demás fueron condenados a distintas penas y no se supo más de Duhamel. Ackles contrató a Michael y a Kosterman como parte de su seguridad, después de insistir tercamente que lo hacía por él y no por ayudar a los ex policías en paro.

Por el lado sentimental se destaparon algunas sorpresas, en realidad sólo una, porque el que Richard y Alona se gustaban era tan evidente que los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta eran ellos, la sorpresa fue lo de Dawn y el capitán Beaver. Cuando el veterano policía visitó a Richard para pedirle permiso para salir con su hermana el joven cámara creyó que alucinaba.

Parecía que todo estaba bien, que el mundo le daba al heterogéneo grupo de amigos una más que merecida tregua.

_CEM CEM CEM_ \- Meses después - _CEM CEM CEM_

Josh cogió el oscuro cabello de su esclavo sacando la cabeza hundida en la bañera. El doctor tosió escupiendo el agua que no había podido evitar tragar antes de forcejear de nuevo contra la siguiente inmersión.

Dejó de luchar, ¿para qué? Era mejor morir ya. Pero no le dejaba, lo sacó de nuevo y esta vez lo alejó del agua. "Arrodíllate" le ordenó, obedeció automáticamente, ya ni se planteaba su absurda sumisión. Josh era su amo y él obedecía, eso era todo, apenas recordaba que una vez fue médico o libre, o capaz de luchar.

Tosió espasmódicamente expulsando el resto de agua de su aparato respiratorio. Sabía lo que venía ahora. El sicario estaba aburrido, llevaba meses aburrido, oculto en algún sitio en mitad de las montañas y él era su único entretenimiento. Los primeros meses habían sido los peores, su pierna escayolada y las cicatrices y quemaduras de su cuerpo que comenzaban a curarse, daban fe de ello.

Las últimas semanas se había relajado, las palizas eran menos frecuentes, y las violaciones menos elaboradas. Había llegado a un punto que podía soportarlas e incluso las esperaba, porque era mejor que estar sólo, atado y a oscuras en la frialdad de la jaula que usaba para encerrarlo cuando se iba a algún sitio.

Sonó el teléfono y Duhamel lo cogió ansioso "¿Señor?" una sonrisa de alivio inundó el rostro del matón "Por supuesto señor, si, lo estaba deseando" cortó la comunicación y enterró los dedos en la maraña de pelo de su dócil prisionero "volvemos a la civilización Misha" dijo arrojándolo sobre la mesa y separándole las piernas con un par de patadas "Y tú vienes conmigo ¿no estás contento?" le dijo al oído mientras le hacía experimentar lo "feliz" que estaba él.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jared era uno de los policías que acompañaban a los forenses en el registro de las tierras que circundaban el Rancho Paraíso. Sabían que encontrarían varios cuerpos de los esclavos que no habían logrado superar el "entrenamiento", también encontraron el cuerpo de Peter Clancy, dónde había dicho Kosterman, la causa de la muerte era el hundimiento del hueso maxilar en el cráneo, coincidiendo totalmente con la declaración del nuevo agente de seguridad de Alexander Ackles.

El cuerpo de la mujer casi fuera de la propiedad, fue una sorpresa, el forense determinó que la fallecida había sido ejecutada de un disparo en la cabeza unos doce años atrás. Apenas consiguieron el material genético necesario para poder identificarla.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael salió del despacho de Bradley con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Al reunirse con Kosterman para acompañar a su jefe a su hotel se encontraron con que el empresario estaba hundido en una silla llorando mientras uno de los socios del bufete trataba de consolarlo.

El más joven miró a su calvo amigo que lo acompañó a la puerta dando intimidad al dolor de su jefe. "¿qué ocurre?" preguntó el policía expulsado del cuerpo.

\- ¿Tú sabías que Ackles tuvo una hija? – respondió con una pregunta el más robusto

\- No

\- Cuando estaba en el instituto, un desliz de estudiantes, las familias de ambos lo silenciaron y dieron a la niña en adopción. Cuando fue mayor de edad la buscó pero dejó que se criara con su familia adoptiva pensando que era lo mejor para ella – le dijo Kosterman – Hace veintidós años la niña huyó de su hogar adoptivo y no ha sabido nada más de ella, han encontrado el cuerpo en Rancho Paraíso, al parecer lleva allí unos doce años.

Cuando los puzles encajan poco más hay que decir. Ambos hombres se miraron preocupados. "Es una puta casualidad, ¿crees que Ackles lo sabe?". Cliff negó, "Si lo sabe es un gran actor, creo que lo mejor sería decírselo, tarde o temprano, las pruebas de ADN dirán que es la madre de Jensen"

Michael tomó sobre sí la misión de decirle al destrozado millonario que el muchacho al que había ayudado desinteresadamente primero desenmascarando junto a Avedon la doble vida del senador Wolf y después implicándose en su vida dando trabajo a sus amigos y haciéndose cargo de todos los gastos de las víctimas del muerto, era su nieto.

**Continuará...**

 


	18. En casa del abuelo

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XVII**

**En casa del abuelo**

El día primaveral y radiante parecía burlarse de la tristeza de los que habían acudido al sepelio. Muchos de los presentes habían ido para acompañar al empresario, y confortarle en su dolor. Ackles era un hombre muy querido todos los sectores de la sociedad de Nevada.

\- ¿Cómo no supe verlo? Tiene sus ojos – Alexander Ackles había envejecido años en esos terribles días – Lindsay, es mi nieto.

\- Lo que importa es que ahora lo sabes – dijo la atractiva periodista feliz de ser el paño de lágrimas del poderoso magnate hotelero – y que lo compensarás por la horrible vida que ha tenido.

\- Es la única familia que me queda y no quiere vivir aquí conmigo, prefiere ese apartamento diminuto que comparte con el que mató a Wolf, no tengo nada en contra de ese muchacho pero… creo que mi nieto merece algo mejor – su mirada se posó en el grupo formado por los dos guardaespaldas que lo escoltaban, el policía y el único familiar que le quedaba.

El joven policía de quién hablaban miraba el féretro de pie junto al sacerdote que leía el responso, con una mano protectora sobre el hombro del recién reconocido miembro de la familia Ackles. El anciano se acercó a su nieto pidiéndole un abrazo mudamente, Jensen lo ignoró.

Jared se dio cuenta del rechazo e intentó disculparlo. Pero el viejo no le dio ocasión, marchándose a su mansión con la periodista y su séquito de guardaespaldas y aduladores, salvo Cliff y Michael a los que pidió que escoltasen al chico.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jensen no quería irse a vivir a la mansión de su abuelo y Jared, cuando la vio, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Era tan similar a la de Wolf, que debía traer fatales recuerdos a su muchacho. Aunque también entendía que si aceptaran se quitarían muchos problemas y muchos curiosos de encima.

Sin embargo el pecoso no quería ni oír hablar de dejar su mini piso. Cada vez que intentaba razonar con él se cerraba en banda, dejaba ir su "No" inapelable y rotundo y se negaba a escuchar o a hablar durante horas.

El policía se sentía dominado por el muchacho, era como una prisión en la que el bienestar de Jensen era la cerradura. Lo quería, tanto que le consentía cualquier cosa. Pero a ratos, se daba cuenta de que era un juguete en sus manos, y quizás eso no fuese lo mejor para alguien con todos los problemas que acarreaba su pareja.

Ni siquiera la ayuda de sus amigos había servido para convencerlo. Antes de saber que era nieto del magnate si creyó que la oferta de vivir con él era desproporcionada, pero ahora, era su familia, y el pequeño apartamento se estaba convirtiendo en una celda para Jared.

\- Jen, escúchame – resopló ante la expresiva mirada, era como si le dijera que sabía lo que iba a decir y que no se molestara – tienes que escucharme, por favor

\- No – "ya estamos otra vez"

\- Así no es Jensen, si somos pareja, somos iguales, tenemos que hablar las cosas – se le incendió la sangre ante la expresión vacía que indicaba que se había ido – Me da igual la cara que pongas se que estás escuchándome Jen ¡no eres un crío, cojones!

Por un segundo pensó que se había pasado, pero la rigidez e inexpresividad de su novio le estaba enfureciendo tanto que lo sujetó por los brazos y lo sacudió "¡Ya vale, mírame!" no le hizo el menor caso, entonces cometió un error que no sabía qué consecuencias podía tener.

\- Si sólo soy para ti alguien a quien mangonear y follar ya no quiero estar contigo, lárgate de mi casa – dijo soltándolo y yéndose al dormitorio a llorar de rabia y a descarar su ira siquiera con la almohada.

_._

" _Si no quieres obedecer tendré que mandarte dónde te enseñen… o a lo mejor quieres irte de aquí" El senador miró al hombre de la máscara y al chico de dieciocho años le pareció ver miedo en su mirada. Lo disfrutó, sabía que lo iba a pagar muy caro, pero le gustó provocar ese miedo._

_Si era desobediente ese tipo de la máscara se lo haría pagar a su amo. Le pusieron frente a la puerta de la calle "puedes irte, nadie te va a detener", el muchacho sabía que las puertas cerradas ocultan cosas terribles, no hay que abrirlas._

_Pero no tenía nada que perder, no debía tener miedo, alargó la mano y abrió, entonces vio al niño. No recordaba haber visto un niño jamás, ni siquiera imaginó que él mismo había sido así una vez, sólo valoró su tamaño, su musculatura y su mirada de terror. Miró hacia el hombre de la máscara y a Wolf. Supo que si se marchaba el niño ocuparía su lugar y algo se removió dentro de él._

" _Llevaos al pequeño" ordenó el hombre de la máscara "parece que ha cambiado de idea" El senador cerró la puerta y lo derribó de rodillas golpeando con la fusta tras sus piernas. Por la contundencia de los golpes percibía su furia, esta vez le dejaría cicatrices._

" _Basta Scott" dijo el mayor suavemente levantándose del sillón trono dónde lo había presenciado todo. "Si señor"_

__.__

Cuando se calmó, Jared salió del dormitorio, en el largo rato transcurrido su novio no se había movido de dónde lo dejó. Le tocó en el hombro "Hey, venga, olvida lo de antes ¿vale?" Jensen asintió neutro. Verle así le dolía tanto que lo abrazó disculpándose "Sólo estoy cansado, no me hagas caso, no quiero que te vayas, no voy a dejar que te vayas"

\- Lo siento – musitó débilmente el de ojos verdes – haré lo que quieras

\- No tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera, tienes que hacer lo que tú quieras – dijo Jared dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata y del alcance que podía tener, cogió la cara amada entre las manos y lo besó con dulzura – eres una persona maravillosa que puede decidir por sí misma

\- ¿crees que lo mejor es vivir en casa de Alexander Ackles? – preguntó, el joven policía no sabía cómo interpretar la pregunta

\- Si – respondió con sinceridad

\- De acuerdo – pero no sonrió - ¿Debo irme solo o vendrás tú conmigo?

\- ¿Tú qué quieres Jen? ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

El más bajo se abrazó a la cintura del más alto "No me separes de ti". Si no lo hubiese estado abrazando, al oír la desesperación en esas palabras se estaría dando cabezazos contra la pared por estúpido. "Nunca, ¿me oyes?, nunca voy a apartarte de mí" Se arrodilló frente a él tomando sus manos buscando su mirada llena de lágrimas "Te quiero Jensen, soy un bruto y no lo demuestro como debiera, pero te quiero, y eso no lo cambia nada, si no quieres aceptar la hospitalidad de tu abuelo no te voy a obligar"

\- Iré dónde tú vayas conmigo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- Si vuelves a meter la pata así te rompo las piernas – y Michael lo decía tan convencido que Jared tuvo que reírse - ¿qué pasa? ¿no me crees?

\- No es eso, no sólo te creo, no opondré ninguna resistencia – afirmó el policía poniendo una cerveza en manos de su amigo

Habían empaquetado entre los dos las pertenencias de la pareja que se mudaba del mini piso, sólo la habitación de Jensen en la mansión era más grande que la pequeña vivienda, pero el más alto seguía sin estar convencido, más por la actitud de su pareja que por otra cosa.

\- Cliff y yo estaremos cerca Jay, y si hablamos con Laila o con el padre Morgan, podemos conseguir que no esté solo ni un momento cuando tu vayas a trabajar – ofreció su amigo adivinando su preocupación

\- Te pareceré un estúpido, pero, es que la puta mansión es tan similar a la de Wolf que…

\- Entonces ¿por qué demonios has insistido tanto en mudaros? – una máscara de dureza se instaló en el rostro del policía expulsado del cuerpo.

\- Ese hombre es abuelo de Jensen, Mike y se ha portado muy bien con todos, no sólo con él, además, si pidiera una evaluación psiquiátrica y la custodia de su nieto, ¿qué juez no se la daría? – expuso sus dudas con franqueza – si quisiera podría quitármelo, legalmente, y hasta tú creerías que era lo más razonable si no supieras nada de su historia.

\- Lo sé – resopló el mayor – intentaremos que no esté solo, que se sienta a salvo

\- Tío, si alguna vez dije que eras un cabrón, lo retiro

\- No hace falta – brindó con su amigo, terminaron la bebida y cargaron sus pertenencias en el coche.

Unos minutos después el padre Morgan y uno de sus chicos traían de vuelta a Jensen de su visita semanal con su psicóloga. Con la promesa de que irían a visitarle a la mansión Ackles todos los días, se marcharon.

La sonrisa había vuelto al rostro del pecoso cuando comprendió que Jared no trataba de deshacerse de él. Aunque la desconfianza no lo abandonaba del todo. Subió al coche y marcharon a la casa del hombre que decían que era su familia.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Era demasiada gente para alguien acostumbrado a ver sólo a sus amigos, a los que consideraba su auténtica familia. Cuando su abuelo les presentó a los empleados de la enorme casa se sintió abrumado y se agarró a la chaqueta de Jared como un niño que se esconde tras su madre cuando algo no le gusta.

La reacción no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Su "Encantado de conoceros" salió nervioso y automático, pero al menos fue capaz de aguantar el escrutinio de los empleados.

\- Seguidme chicos, voy a mostraros vuestros dormitorios – Sonrió alentador el viejo subiendo la escalinata hasta las habitaciones principales – La del fondo es la mía, la que está junto a la escalera es la de Jared y la tuya es esta hijo.

Le mostró una contigua a la propia, al fondo del pasillo, estaba a unos treinta metros de la de su pareja así que Jensen se agarró con más fuerza a la ropa de su novio y no avanzó hacia la que le habían asignado.

\- Señor Ackles – el joven policía era consciente de su inestable posición allí dentro, pero no dejaría a su muchacho sólo con sus temores – es demasiado pronto para dejarle solo en una habitación tan enorme, sé que no le gusta la idea, pero lo mejor es que su nieto y yo compartamos habitación.

\- No quiero que te metas en su cama, no en mi casa – Alexander miró con dureza al intruso que se había visto forzado a admitir

\- Vámonos a casa, por favor – fue sólo un susurro, pero la súplica del pecoso sonó en el largo pasillo como un eco – vámonos Jay.

\- No Jensen, esta es tu casa – respondió condescendiente el empresario – este es tu sitio. Escúchame hijo, aquí tendrás todo lo que quieras…

\- Señor Ackles, quiero que comprenda algo, su nieto ha accedido a venir porque yo se lo he pedido, porque prácticamente le he obligado, creo que es bueno que se conozcan… - no le iba a contar el auténtico motivo, pues tal y como se estaba dando la mudanza, se daba cuenta de que no iba muy desencaminado en sus temores – pero todo esto le aterra, no puede obligarle de golpe y porrazo a meterse en una habitación solo, no en un sitio como éste señor, su mansión es hermosa sí, pero su experiencia en mansiones no es agradable, por decirlo suavemente.

\- ¿No quería venir? – se sorprendió el magnate, aunque viendo la angustia del muchacho la verdad era evidente - ¿no querías venir con tu familia? ¿a tu casa?

\- No – Jensen era brutalmente sincero – no me gusta "tu" casa y mi familia es Jay

\- Jen, por favor – pidió el policía consciente de la dureza del chico – te dije que debías intentarlo, pero haremos lo que decidas ¿vale? Es tu abuelo, sólo quiere que estés bien y conocerte.

Callaron, durante unos segundos, esperando la decisión del pecoso. Ningún miembro del servicio dijo nada. El propietario de la mansión comprendió que lo que tenía frente a él no era ninguna anécdota. Que si quería llegar hasta su nieto debía contar con el alto y decidido policía que lo acompañaba.

\- Jensen, esta es tu casa, eres de mi sangre, yo – realmente no sabía qué decir, pues todo lo que se le ocurría era echar a patadas al dichoso policía que se interponía entre él y el muchacho – prefiero que compartáis habitación y no os vayáis.

\- Gracias señor Ackles – respondió el pecoso sin soltar la chaqueta de Jared, si no fuese por lo que significaba el gesto y la frase hubiese resultado cómico

\- Llámame abuelo, o Alexander, no me llames señor Ackles – al notar cómo se acercaba aún más a su acompañante hizo extensiva su invitación al intruso – y tú también Jared, llámame Alexander, diré que cambien tus pertenencias a la habitación de Jensen

_CEM CEM CEM_

Dos de los policías novatos chiflaron al paso de la joven universitaria que se dirigía al despacho del capitán. Minutos después se escondieron de la vista de la pareja que salía del despacho cogida de la mano.

Jim Beaver estaba ruborizado como un colegial. Él era un tipo clásico, anticuado, y el salir con una chiquilla a la que llevaba más de treinta y cinco años le agobiaba un poco. Además Dawn no lo trataba diferente de cómo trataba a sus compañeros, a su hermano o a sus amigos. Era como si tuviera una venda en los ojos y no viera la diferencia de edad.

El veterano policía pensaba, que si en lugar de haberse fijado en él se hubiese encaprichado de Ackles, por poner un ejemplo, habría pensado que era por el dinero. Pero no, se había fijado en él, y no entendía por qué.

La amaba. Durante los meses que siguieron a la exoneración del nieto de Ackles y sus amigos había descubierto lo que la hermana del periodista significaba para él. Y aunque al principio huyó de su acoso, siendo incluso antipático en ocasiones, acabó pidiendo a Avedon que le permitiese salir con Dawn, no podía remediarlo, era así de clásico, y así de idiota.

La primera vez que tuvieron relaciones se sintió primero como un pederasta y después como una virgen. Aunque lo que realmente sintió es que ella lo amaba con la misma intensidas que él a ella, y eso lo abrumó tanto que le pidió matrimonio sobre la cama dónde acababan de hacer el amor.

Dawn dijo que sí. Sin pensarlo, sin dudar. Fuerte y claro. Haciéndole la persona más feliz del mundo. Su ex y los gemelos no se lo tomaron tan bien, al principio. Los gemelos eran mayores que Dawn, y su ex esposa lo más bonito que le dijo fue "viejo verde". Pero le dio igual, Robert y Erick eran mayores, y Karen, bueno, después de veinte años divorciados no es que la tuviera muy en cuenta para tomar sus decisiones personales. Los invitó a la boda y aceptaron, por supuesto.

El padrino fue distinto. Para el veterano policía fue muy fácil pedírselo, Richard Avedon era un tipo extraño, ni siquiera se sorprendió por el anuncio y mucho menos por el ofrecimiento a acompañar a la novia al altar. Los Avedon no hubiesen sido más parecidos si fuesen mellizos.

Lo que iba a ser una boda sencilla e íntima se convirtió en un acontecimiento social sin precedentes, pues invitaron a sus amigos más cercanos, y en ese círculo estaba Jensen Ackles, así que tuvieron que invitar a su abuelo por cortesía.

Y el millonario se tomó su boda como el modo de congraciarse con Jared, por su fría bienvenida, y para romper el hielo con todos los conocidos de su nieto. Además, una vez invitado el magnate, el sobrepasado capitán tuvo que invitar al alcalde, concejales, y toda la sociedad más representativa de Nevada.

Afortunadamente para la feliz (y agobiada) pareja, el causante del problema les organizó el enlace y asumió todos los gastos del mismo. "Sois importantes para mi nieto y eso os hace importantes para mí, consideradlo mi regalo de bodas"

**Continuará...**


	19. Preparativos para una boda

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XVIII**

**Preparativos para una boda**

Josh Duhamel sonrió satisfecho al observar a su esclavo obedecer solícitamente las órdenes de su patriarca. El líder de la organización le comentó que había hecho un trabajo impresionante con el doctor y que por ello estaba dispuesto a encargarle un asunto mucho más importante.

El sicario encerró a Misha en su jaula. Estaba muy excitado, pero debía atender a su jefe, todo lo que tenía, le pertenecía a su señor. "Josh, quiero que te encargues tú del heredero, quiero que sea tan obediente como él" dijo el patriarca.

\- No le defraudaré señor – contestó ansioso.

\- Scott no lo consiguió Josh, y era muy bueno en lo que hacía – recriminó su confianza

Pero Duhamel no tenía la misma opinión, el siempre pensó que Wolf era un arrogante suertudo que obtuvo su posición por pura casualidad, porque, si no hubiese sido el rehén de su líder nunca habría tenido ese puesto de confianza. Se calló, y aceptó contrito la crítica.

\- Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer señor, todo lo que me diga

\- Dispara al doctor

Sacó su arma y se acercó a la jaula "arrodíllate Misha" apuntó a la cabeza y disparó. Si el patriarca no hubiese desviado su brazo en el último segundo lo habría matado.

\- Sé que no me equivoco contigo Josh, eres leal. No es necesario que te deshagas de tu premio tan pronto.

\- Gracias señor, no se arrepentirá de haberme elegido.

Los ojos azules y vacíos de su esclavo lo contemplaron, aún de rodillas, tras los barrotes. Ni siquiera se había estremecido por el disparo. Cuando el patriarca se marchó decidió "recompensar" a su prisionero contándole lo que haría con él cuando hubiese cumplido el encargo de su jefe.

Duhamel estaba tan feliz de que todo empezara a ir tan bien, de que sus esfuerzos por convertirse en un miembro importante de la "Organización", empezaran a dar resultados, que necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. ¿Y quién mejor que su esclavo?

Sujetó la cabeza morena contra el suelo mientras ocupaba el sitio que, apenas una hora atrás, su señor había "honrado", embistiendo con toda el ansia contenida durante el "espectáculo". A pesar de la tortura anterior, el culo del esclavo seguía siendo lo bastante apretado para cerrarse en torno a su polla y causarle un gran placer.

\- Eres tan dulce Misha – jadeó tras correrse dentro de él, salió de la jaula y lo dejó tirado dentro – no me cansaría nunca de esto.

_CEM CEM CEM_

La mansión bullía de actividad, como un gigantesco hormiguero en el continuo trasiego de entrada y salida de personas y provisiones. Demasiada gente para Jensen, que se ocultó en su habitación y llevaba un par de días sin asomar la cabeza.

Pero no estaba solo, ni un solo minuto, cuando Jared se iba a trabajar, Cliff, Michael, Bradley, Laila… cualquiera de ellos cuatro se turnaba en base a sus propios horarios para que no se sintiese abandonado y en el caso de que ninguno de ellos pudiese, siempre podían recurrir al Padre Morgan y sus chicos, hasta, en caso extremo, a los Avedon.

Esa situación, esa desconfianza, incomodaba al único pariente vivo del muchacho, que no dudaba en manifestar su descontento por el despego de Jensen. Pero a pesar de los meses transcurridos, su joven nieto no terminaba de aceptarle. Ya no podía echarle la culpa al joven policía que vivía con él. Era evidente que el pecoso se marcharía de allí si no fuese por Padalecki.

Los demás amigos de su nieto intentaban incluirle en los planes y las distracciones que le preparaban, era el chico quien no le aceptaba en su vida, quien no quería permanecer a solas con él ni siquiera unos segundos.

La organización de la boda por fin le dio la oportunidad que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. Con Jared en el trabajo, Cliff y Michael puestos al servicio de la pareja de novios para que les ayudasen en todo lo concerniente a la organización de la boda, la enfermera cumpliendo turnos dobles para poder librar unos días para el evento, y una donación de un viaje a los chicos del Padre Morgan, no había nadie que acompañase esa tarde al joven que se había encerrado en su dormitorio.

Entró. Jensen se levantó a toda velocidad de la mesa dónde estaba dibujando, asustado. "Hola hijo, solo quería charlar un poco contigo, que no hay manera de que nos dejen solos un rato" Sonrió con cariño. El muchacho lo miró con dureza sin ofrecerle asiento.

\- Va siendo hora de que pongamos las cartas sobre la mesa Jensen, siéntate – él cerró la puerta a su espalda y se sentó en el sofá, su nieto siguió de pie, tras la mesa, como usándola de barrera contra él – Me recuerdas ¿verdad?

_CEM CEM CEM_

El día había sido muy largo. La redada a un club de striptease se había saldado con más de veinte detenidos entre el propietario y una banda de extorsionadores y trata de blancas. Eran más de las doce de la noche cuando entró en la habitación, por eso no le sorprendió el abrazo desesperado de Jensen.

\- ¿has estado mucho rato solo? – preguntó separándolo con dulzura y dejándole un beso en la frente, para poder ponerse el pijama

\- No, estuve con mi abuelo – contestó inseguro – Jay, ¿debo estar con él?

\- Si claro – contestó sin pensar – es tu abuelo, debes pasar más tiempo con él y hacerle caso.

Se estaba quitando la camiseta por eso no vio la expresión aterrada de su pareja ni el esfuerzo de voluntad que hacía para parecer sereno. "Ven aquí" el pecoso se acercó al joven policía y olvidó todo lo ocurrido esa tarde cuando los finos y deseados labios del más alto sorbieron los suyos mientras lo acariciaba.

_._

_Conocía al tipo alto que entraba por el armario del pequeño recibidor de la habitación. Sus amigos le habían dicho que se había esfumado, que habría huido del país. Pero estaba en su habitación, con su abuelo._

_\- ¡Cógele Josh! – ordenó el viejo sacando una máscara de la chaqueta y colocándosela en el rostro, ahora no era su abuelo, era Él, el hombre que era capaz de asustar a Scott Wolf_

_Estaba atrapado, no podía salir de la habitación y el tal Josh le… ¡si podía salir de la habitación! Debía creer a Jared e intentar abrir la puerta, debía ser capaz de huir de aquella gente. No quería volver a ser el juguete de nadie, podía decidir._

_Corrió hacia la entrada y tocó el pomo antes de que el hombre de negro le soltara una descarga eléctrica en los riñones haciéndole doblarse de dolor. "Vamos pequeño, tienes que obedecer a tu abuelo" le regañó con la segunda descarga antes de llevarlo a rastras frente al viejo._

_\- Ha sido frustrante hijo, fingir durante tanto tiempo – Alexander se levantó y Duhamel lo obligó a mirar a su abuelo de rodillas, no le dejaba recuperarse del todo, le dio otra descarga cuando intentó levantarse – mi pequeño nieto rebelde, el príncipe heredero de nuestra "Organización", sólo tienes que entregarte y pronto tendrás todo lo que desees._

_\- No, dejadme… - ordenó, no debía suplicar, no volvería a ser un esclavo_

_\- Josh, corrígele, tiene que aprender a obedecer a sus mayores._

_Vio cómo el viejo se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el sicario ansioso de cumplir los deseos de su jefe, le rompió un labio y consiguió ponerle un ojo morado hasta que el otro lo sujetó en el suelo con la mano dolorosamente retorcida a la espalda "Quieto chico, si no obedeces acabaré con todos tus amigos uno por uno" Rugió el matón en su oído._

__.__

Jared se sentó en el sofá invitándole a subir sobre él, los ojos multicolor del policía lo contemplaban con tanto amor que sintió que podía soportar cualquier cosa por él, incluso…

Su amante se había desnudado y Jensen también se quitó la ropa para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el gigante enamorado. "Dime qué quieres, dime…" el susurro ansioso del castaño le llenó el corazón de calidez.

\- Vámonos Jay, no me gusta esta casa, vámonos – pidió con tanta ansiedad que el joven policía intuyó que algo no iba bien

\- Jen, ¿qué temes? ¿qué?...

\- Sólo vámonos.

Jared Padalecki asintió, "nos iremos, si es lo que quieres, nos iremos", lo besó influyéndole todo el ánimo y toda la determinación que necesitaba, sin saber que había alguien espiando todos sus movimientos.

Si era lo que quería se irían de allí. Puede que aquel hombre fuera el abuelo de Jensen pero si su amante no quería estar allí no le iba a obligar ni un segundo más. En cuanto se celebrase la boda se volverían a mudar a su antiguo piso.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- Estoy preocupado por el niño – Michael colocó ambos platos de ensalada de pasta en la mesa mientras Brad abría una botella de lambrusco

\- Tú siempre estás preocupado por el niño, mi amor – el más joven dejó un leve y afrutado beso en los labios de su pareja

\- Es distinto esta vez rubiales, no me fío de Ackles – protestó, aunque quizás más por la liviandad del beso que por el reproche de su amante

\- Ok, ¿te has fiado alguna vez?

\- No – reconoció de mala gana

\- Llevan meses en la mansión, si el señor Ackles tuviera algo que ver con la anterior vida de Jensen, ¿no crees que le habría reconocido? Es sorprendente la memoria fotográfica que tiene – le tranquilizó – si hubiese visto a su abuelo, alguna vez, en el pasado, lo habría reconocido Mike

\- Tienes razón, pero no puedo evitarlo, con lo de la boda de mi ex capitán lo estoy notando muy raro estos días

\- Nunca le ha gustado la gente, a mí también me pone nervioso tanto ajetreo – James apartó el plato de Mike de la mesa y se sentó encima del sitio limpio frente al guardaespaldas – lo mismo necesito un poco de atención.

\- Eres un celoso patológico – dijo el mayor tumbándole en la mesa y sacándole la ropa

\- Tengo motivos, sólo sabes querer con toda tu alma – gruñó con la voz preñada de deseo el más joven incorporándose sobre sus codos y admirando el bien formado cuerpo del antiguo policía.

\- Por eso mismo no tienes motivos para estar celoso – rebatió Michael sujetando la nuca de su amante, labio contra labio.

Bradley se escabulló hasta su pecho dejando tenues y ardientes besos por los pectorales de su entregado compañero, Mike lo sujetó a la mesa con delicadeza, ambas manos por encima de la cabeza, lamió su cuello, bajo la barbilla, subiendo hasta sus labios entreabiertos.

El rubio gimió algo asustado pero deseoso de sentir el poderoso cuerpo de su amor haciéndole llegar al éxtasis. Los ojos verdes del ex policía recorrieron lascivos el expuesto objetivo de su adoración. "Dios Brad, si pudieses leerme la mente jamás volverías a sentir celos ni de Jensen ni de nadie" musitó con la voz oscurecida por el deseo.

El chico se incorporó enganchándose del cuello del otro que lo alzó en sus brazos llevándole al sofá "Te quiero" gimió en su oído "Te necesito dentro Mike" al notar como el otro tragaba saliva como si fuese la primera vez que se lo pedía sintió que podía tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. No entendía cómo podía ansiar cada segundo como si fuese el primero, como si pudiera ser el último.

Las manos de Michael acariciaron su trasero deseosas de darle todo lo que pidiera, era bueno, era seguro, era caliente como nada que hubiese podido imaginar. Tumbó al mayor en el sofá y se subió encima, controlando cada segundo, cada respiración de su entregado compañero. "Deja que te corresponda Brad, hagamos un 69"

Sonrió ruborizado, y se dio la vuelta acariciando los testículos del más fuerte, rendido por completo a su pasión. "Brad, por favor" gimió excitado "Deja… deja que yo también…" Intentó alzar las caderas del chico y acercar su boca a la entrepierna. "No Michael, no te muevas, aquí mando yo"

El ex policía jadeó ante la injusta orden, sometiéndose a los deseos del muchacho, "vale" susurró tan excitado que ni el mismo era capaz de comprender cómo se controlaba, "sólo dime qué quieres de mi". "Acaríciame Mike, prepárame, en serio que te necesito dentro de mi" había conseguido que se callara e hiciera lo que le pedía. Notó las fuertes manos rozarle con tanta delicadeza que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas anticipándose a la felicidad que conllevaba aquel cúmulo se sensaciones.

Se dio cuenta de que su amante no necesitaba el trabajo que estaba realizando dibujando con sus labios el contorno del poderoso miembro, provocando el latido de las venas que lo izaban vibrante y tenso. "Brad, no puedo contenerme si sigues así" lloriqueó Mike "Por favor". "Va… vale" Jadeó el más joven alzando las caderas hasta que el otro puedo corresponder en la misma medida a la caricia apasionada del chico engullendo su miembro a la vez que introducía dos dedos en su ano dilatado y receptivo.

Estaba dónde tenía que estar, donde quería estar, dando en la misma manera que recibía, entregándose hasta el último aliento al que hacía lo propio con la última partícula de su ser. Bradley sujetó los testículos de Michael en el último segundo impidiéndole correrse cuando no pudo evitar vaciarse en la boca del policía, que gruñó a la vez frustrado y feliz. "Ahora Mike, dentro… te quiero dentro"

El otro se incorporó rápidamente y sin dejar que se tumbara lo penetró sujetando su cintura con un brazo y aprisionando sus muñecas con la otra mano mientras ocultaba el rostro en el cuello del rubio ahogando los sollozos.

Bradley sintió la enorme polla dentro de él, la quemazón inicial desapareció sintiendo el calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo más intenso aún que segundos antes, necesitaba eso, necesitaba sentirse completo, sentir la dulce agonía del hombre entregado a él, oír su sollozo ahogado en el cuello, disimulado entre los besos desesperados que seguro dejarían marcas difíciles de ocultar, sentir cómo se retenía más allá de lo posible esperando a que él le permitiera terminar.

"Ahora Mike, ahora" dijo para recibir toda la pasión que sujetaba hasta unos segundos antes su amante. Lloró al sentir más amor del que habría podido esperar nunca envuelto en los fuertes brazos del policía.

"¿Me quieres?" fue capaz de preguntar unos minutos más tarde mientras el mayor lo acariciaba aún cuando yacían recostados, sudorosos y desnudos sobre el sofá. "¿Tienes alguna duda?" susurró Michael besando el cabello rubio oscurecido por el sudor. "No, sólo…" vaciló, era una idiotez, pero en esos momentos quería oírlo "Yo te quiero, más de lo que creía posible Mike, necesito que me digas que me quieres, aunque sea menos de lo que yo te quiero a ti"

El policía lo giró dejando sus ojos verdes a la altura de la temerosa mirada azul "Te quiero con cada átomo de mi cuerpo, con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada aliento de mis pulmones Brad, te quiero con todas las fibras de mi alma" Tuvo que creerle, con los hermosos ojos anegados en lágrimas de nuevo lo besó, feliz y confiado.

**Continuará...**


	20. Cuando todo está tranquilo…

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XIX**

" **Cuando todo está tranquilo…"**

Jensen sorprendió a sus amigos permaneciendo en la ceremonia y el convite durante todo el tiempo que duró. Cuando la aglomeración de gente a su alrededor lo aturdía, Michael o Clifford acudían al rescate, ayudándole a manejar la situación.

No hizo falta más que un par de veces, pues sus amigos supieron protegerle de la curiosidad del resto de los invitados a la boda.

Dawn estaba increíblemente hermosa y el capitán mostraba tal felicidad que parecía veinte años más joven con su smoking marengo entreabierto y la pajarita torcida a pesar de los esfuerzos del padrino.

A la hora del baile y las copas Jensen arrastró a Jared a la pista y no permitió que se fueran de allí. El pecoso sentía la mirada fija y autoritaria de su abuelo, pero no obedecería. No podía obligarle, si estaba rodeado de gente no podría hacerle nada.

La fiesta acabó bien entrada la madrugada, los novios marcharon al aeropuerto escoltados por familiares y amigos que hacían sonar las bocinas de sus coches durante el camino.

Después los amigos del padrino se reunieron en el loft de Cliff, dónde echaron unos colchones en el suelo y estuvieron comentando lo guapa que estaba Dawn y lo nervioso que estaba Jim hasta bien entrada la mañana, cuando el padre Morgan se llevó a los niños a la residencia.

En la enorme casa quedaron las cuatro parejas que tenían el día libre "¿cada uno a su casa?" Sugirió el dueño de la lujosa vivienda deseando quedarse a solas con su novia, pero Laila tenía otros planes "¿y si pasamos el día juntos?, somos como una gran familia, considerémoslo una reunión familiar"

Porque para la mujer lo eran, eran su familia. Se sentía tan feliz, teniendo a aquellos jóvenes cerca y felices después de todo lo que habían sufrido, que sólo quería pasar un rato más con ellos.

\- Por mi perfecto – aceptó Avedon sentado en uno de los colchones hinchables con Alona fuertemente abrazada, le tapó la boca y dijo con voz de falsete – sí, sí, me apunto, será divertido, aucht!

La pequeña rubita, aunque de acuerdo con lo de pasar un día con sus amigos, no estaba conforme con el trato de marioneta y por eso le había dado un buen pellizco en la pantorrilla.

Todos miraron a Jensen, era al que más apuro le daban esas reuniones, y después del ajetreo del día anterior esperaban que sólo quisiera volver a casa y encerrarse en su habitación a pintar, como había hecho todos los días durante las últimas dos o tres semanas.

\- ¿Nos quedamos Jen? – susurró Jay en su oído

\- Si, quedémonos – dijo convencido

A Cliff no le pasó desapercibida la mirada preocupada del chico, ni la mueca con que Michael parecía contener una posiblemente desagradable pregunta. "Eh, Mike ¿vamos por desayuno para esta tropa? No voy a dejar que Laila lo haga porque entonces no conseguiría sacaros de mi casa ni con agua caliente"

El ex policía asintió con los dientes apretados. Brad le apretó el brazo en señal de advertencia y el agente de seguridad se relajó un poco dejando un beso en la sien del de ojos azules. Cuando los compañeros de trabajo fueron a traer los encargos el joven abogado propuso que levantaran el campamento del salón, se aseasen y preparasen la mesa para desayunar todos juntos en cuanto volvieran.

Como sólo había una ducha, fueron pasando por turnos. Aguardó a quedarse solo con Jensen y le abordó con los temores de su pareja. "Tienes a Mike preocupado Jen, dice que estás muy raro"

Las palabras del inglés turbaron al heredero del imperio Ackles. No podía dejar que supieran lo que le ocurría, podía ser muy peligroso para ellos y no se perdonaría que ninguna de las personas que apreciaba y a las que importaba, sufriera algún daño por no mantener la boca cerrada. Su alteración no pasó desapercibida por el rubio, pero no dijo nada más sobre ese asunto. Cambió de tema distrayéndolo con pequeñas quejas sobre su amante que hicieron reír al chico y a los demás cuando se reunieron con él.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- Dime qué es lo que te estás tragando Mike – exigió su amigo y compañero de trabajo mientras metían los chocolates y los pasteles en el asiento trasero, colocando los cafés de manera que no se volcaran.

\- ¿Yo? Nada

\- Michael – era el tono de jefe, el que siempre había usado con él cuando le exigía atención o respuestas desde el primer día que entró al cuerpo de policía. El más joven sonrió cediendo.

\- Es Jensen, está raro

\- Mike, Jensen es responsabilidad de Jared, yo le he visto muy integrado, más abierto que nunca, hace unos meses no habría aceptado fácilmente pasar el día con todos nosotros…

\- Di ahora que soy un paranoico Cliff… – pero ¿y si lo era? ¿y si quería seguir controlando la vida del muchacho aunque no fuera su amante? ¿y si sólo era la excusa para volver a acercarse al chico? Tragó hondo, no era eso, quería a Bradley, más que nada en esta vida, sólo era la responsabilidad que tenía hacia Jensen lo que le hacía sospechar de todo – pero estoy seguro de que algo no anda bien en la mansión, que nunca ha ido bien, pero desde los preparativos de la boda se nota aún más.

\- Al chico nunca le ha gustado ese lugar – concedió el mayor – pero…

\- Déjalo Cliff, si realmente estuviera mal Jared lo sabría y lo sacaría de allí, tienes razón, me preocupo por algo que es responsabilidad de otros – dijo seriamente mientras volvían a casa con las provisiones.

Los recibieron con tanta hambre que casi salen los dos corriendo. "¿Le has dicho algo a Cliff de tus recelos?" le preguntó disimuladamente Brad quitándole con descaro la mitad de su napolitana de chocolate. "Si" reconoció avergonzado "¿Quieres la otra mitad?" el más joven clavó sus azules y enamorados ojos en el rostro de su amante "Creo que tienes razón, hay algo que no va bien y vamos a averiguar qué es"

\- Nada de recaditos, ni de secretitos ni de nada que se le parezca – Alona plantó sendos cafés en las manos de la pareja – esto es una reunión de amigos, lo que se diga se dirá para todos. Por ejemplo: Richard y yo somos novios.

Lo dijo tan seria, tan formal, como si fuera algo que guardaban en secreto que los demás estallaron en carcajadas. "¡Pero tíos! Que estamos saliendo, de verdad…", Richard la abrazó secándose las lágrimas de la risa "Cariño, tengo la ligera sospecha de que ya se olían algo" le explicó antes de besarla.

\- ¿En serio que no queréis largaros a vuestra casa? – bromeó Cliff de nuevo, aunque quizás no era broma y lo que quería era quedarse a solas con Laila, era difícil saberlo.

\- Jen y yo nos volvemos a mi piso – dejó caer el más alto como si nada, las alegres protestas contra el nuevo intento del anfitrión de echarlos se cortaron en seco.

\- ¿qué ha pasado? – Michael sintió que sus sospechas cobraban forma y su alarma hizo que su ex compañero y amigo recelase por primera vez de los motivos por los que Jensen deseaba abandonar la mansión.

\- No lo sé, sólo sé que él no quiere permanecer allí – miró intranquilo al chico y la ansiedad creció al ver que bajaba la mirada hacia su café como si ocultara algo - ¿Hay algo que no me has contado Jen?

\- No no – ahora sí le miró suplicante – no pasa nada.

Jared estaba seguro de que sí pasaba algo, aunque de lo que también estaba seguro era de que no debía presionarle para hacerle hablar. Lo haría cuando estuviera preparado. Se marcharían a su piso, al día siguiente. Allí hablarían, y si alguien se había atrevido a hacer daño a su chico ya podía echarse a temblar porque le iba a arrancar el corazón del pecho.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Alexander Ackles no se tomó bien la noticia de la marcha de su nieto de la mansión. No lo detuvo, envió a Kosterman y a Hall a que acompañaran al chico y su pareja y los ayudasen en la mudanza.

Jensen recogió la ropa con la que llegó a la casa meses atrás y la metió en el bolso de deporte que le regaló Bradley la última vez que fueron de acampada, no tocó nada más porque aunque se callara todo lo ocurrido ahí las últimas semanas, no quería nada cerca de él que se lo recordara.

Jared, ceñudo, no hizo preguntas, así que el rubio sintió la inquietud arremolinándose en su estómago, reconociendo lo expuestos que estaban sus sentimientos para ese gigante que lo amaba. Sonrió distraído mientras guardaba uno de sus primeros dibujos, provocando como reflejo la sonrisa llena de hoyuelos del más alto que le obsequió con un leve abrazo y un roce de labios en la sien.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pidió nuevamente

\- Si, dame eso – Jay cogió su macuto sin hacer ningún comentario y le dio la mano

Ackles estaba en la puerta junto a un par de agentes de seguridad, Mike y Cliff los esperaban en el Lexus del segundo. "¿Estás seguro de esto hijo?" para quien no lo conociera podía parecer que estaba triste y resignado a la separación.

Jensen podía notar la amenaza implícita pero no retrocedería, sólo quería salir de allí. "Si Alexander, nos vamos" estrechó la mano del anciano para evitar que su pareja sospechase aún más. "¿Vendrás a verme alguna vez?" la pregunta del viejo sonó dolida y cansada y el "si, claro" sonó a "Espérate sentado…"

_CEM CEM CEM_

Bradley colocó los archivos de los nuevos casos que estaba preparando el Bufete. Le sorprendió un expediente que no conocía y que no tenía abierto fichero, sólo una doble A en la esquina superior. La secretaria de Wheatherly debió traspapelarlo entre los asuntos, pues las dobles "Aes" las llevaba personalmente el socio más joven de S&W.

Echó un vistazo con curiosidad, era una demanda civil, intrigado se encontró con la petición de incapacitación legal para Jensen y la solicitud de guardia y custodia. Se sentó absorto en el informe, era impecable legalmente, ningún juez rechazaría una petición basada en hechos tan irrefutables como aquella.

Sin dudarlo un segundo la metió en la trituradora, al ser sólo un borrador pensaba ganar así un poco de tiempo, el suficiente como para avisar a sus amigos y que pudiesen hacer algo, aunque fuera huir del país.

\- ¡James! – Michael Wheatherly apareció en la sala de archivos – entre los expedientes que te ha dado mi secretaria había uno que no había que archivar

\- No se de qué me habla señor Wheatherly

Supo que no le creía, no le engañó la sonrisa despreocupada del prestigioso abogado, supo en ese mismo momento que si, como sospechaban, Ackles estaba implicado en los asuntos de Wolf, al menos uno de los socios de Sheppard & Wheatherly también lo estaba.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Laila acabó de acondicionar el pequeño apartamento. Llevaba muchos meses vacío y no iba a dejar que sus chicos llegasen y se pusieran a limpiar. No había demasiado que hacer de todas formas, Jared no tenía demasiado mobiliario y hasta que no se trajeran sus pertenencias no sabrían si tendrían espacio suficiente para ponerlas.

La vecina de al lado le ofreció un escritorio de arquitecto de un sobrino, pensó que a Jensen le gustaría tener un espacio adecuado para dibujar y la acompañó a buscarlo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- ¿Nos vas a contar porqué has querido mudarte? – preguntó Michael al pecoso sentado en el asiento trasero del Lexus

\- No – replicó el muchacho con firmeza

\- Joder con el niño, qué carácter está echando – se rió el ex policía

\- Con el niño sólo jode Jared – matizó el pecoso haciendo reír a Cliff por el gesto sorprendido de los otros dos.

A un par de manzanas del edificio de apartamentos, un par de ambulancias, un coche de bomberos y un par de patrullas de policía los adelantaron "Algún accidente" murmuró el mayor.

La entrada de su calle estaba bloqueada por el tráfico, desde allí se veía el edificio de apartamentos. Las últimas plantas estaban ardiendo, parecía que en la planta de Jared había habido una explosión. "¡Laila!" Kosterman saltó del coche y corrió hacia el edificio.

\- Id con el – ordenó Michael – yo aparcaré el coche y ahora os sigo

Los dos jóvenes corrieron tras su amigo que forcejeaba con un par de policías que le impedían el paso. Jared trató de calmar a su amigo y ayudar a la policía que sólo cumplía con su deber impidiendo que nadie se acercase al peligroso lugar. Se identificó como policía a su vez, y consiguió llevar su desesperado acompañante a hablar con el responsable del operativo.

Duhamel susurró a Jensen "Uno" antes de desaparecer entre la gente sin dejarse ver pon nadie más que por el muchacho. El pecoso se acercó lentamente a sus amigos, pálido como la muerte, pero no les dijo nada, no podía decirles nada si no quería que alguien más muriera.

Los bomberos sacaron un par de cuerpos quemados del edificio. "Laila" era lo único que salía del derrotado Kosterman. Jensen abrazó al ex matón con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la culpabilidad royéndole por dentro.

\- ¡Laila! – Jared hizo valer su altura para llamar la atención de la enfermera que atendía a una mujer aproximadamente de su edad que sufría una crisis nerviosa – Está allí Cliff, está bien

La explosión se había producido en la duodécima planta, en el apartamento de los muchachos, justo cuando la novia de su amigo acompañaba a la vecina a los trasteros del sótano a buscar la mesa para Jensen, eso había salvado la vida de ambas mujeres. Aunque la anciana e impedida madre de la vecina y un estudiante que vivía en el piso superior no tuvieron la misma suerte.

\- Esta noche os quedáis en mi piso – Michael se hizo cargo de la situación enseguida – cuando pase la impresión decidiremos cómo nos organizamos.

Jensen echó un vistazo alrededor buscando al asesino entre la gente. ¿Por qué le había dicho "Uno" si Laila estaba bien? Lo vio a unos cincuenta metros, junto al carril que se había habilitado para que las ambulancias evacuaran a los heridos.

El sicario sonrió en la distancia enseñándole un dedo. Era una amenaza. Supo lo que debía hacer, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien más muriera y que ese alguien fuese uno de sus amigos.

\- No hace falta Mike, volveremos a la mansión – cuatro pares de ojos sorprendidos se volvieron hacia él – hay más sitio y seguro que a mi abuelo no le importa que vuelva.

\- No quieres volver Jen, nos podemos quedar con Mike unos días…

\- Si – Michael tenía un mal presentimiento – quedaos conmigo todo el tiempo que haga falta

\- O en mi casa – Laila sacó las llaves de su bolso – podéis quedaros en mi casa, yo me iré con Cliff, ya lo he post puesto demasiado

\- Voy a volver con mi abuelo – sentenció el chico con toda la terquedad de que últimamente hacía gala

A Jared no le gustó la decisión, realmente no le gustó a ninguno, pero llamó al poderoso empresario y le contó lo ocurrido "¿Le importaría que nos quedásemos con usted unos días más?"

**Continuará...**

 


	21. Perderlo todo

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XX**

" **Perderlo todo"**

El agua caía con fuerza sobre la espalda de Jensen mientras el muchacho frotaba enérgicamente todo su cuerpo con jabón como si así pudiese limpiar también sus recuerdos. Su rostro era una máscara de dureza mientras lavaba meticulosamente cada centímetro de piel meditando en la última orden de su abuelo.

No iba a obedecer, en eso no. No iba a alejar a Jared de su lado. Era lo único que tenía, lo único que le hacía continuar, alejarlo haría que nada tuviese sentido. La mirada azul y vacía de Misha taladraba sus recuerdos. A veces Jared le hablaba de cuando él mismo mostraba esa mirada, de la impotencia que habían sentido el policía o Michael cuando él aún era incapaz de relacionarse o confiar en alguien.

Sabía que todos sus amigos sospechaban que le estaba sucediendo algo malo. Incluso habían incrementado su sobreprotección, pero no podían evitar que durante al menos un día estuviese a merced del único pariente vivo que le quedaba.

Salió del baño, Jared volvía de su doble turno, agotado. Aún así le sonrió envolviéndole en uno de esos abrazos que le hacían sentir que todo lo que soportara valía la pena para recibir ese cariño. No, no lo alejaría de su lado. Nunca.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael siguió a Wheatherly sin ser visto. Desde que Brad le contara su "affaire" con el expediente de custodia de Jensen, el policía expulsado del cuerpo no se fiaba lo más mínimo de los socios del bufete dónde trabajaba su novio.

El Lamborghini del rubio abogado estacionó en uno de los casinos más exclusivos, no podría seguirle dentro. Iba a marcharse cuando un tipo alto y delgado, vestido de negro, se reunió con el jefe de Brad. Era Josh Duhamel.

Se acercó tomando todas las precauciones que pudo. "Dos semanas" la voz del sicario le llegó alta y clara. "¿Y si nos deshacemos del chico? Yo era el siguiente en la línea Josh, y tú serías mi mano derecha"

\- Ahora mismo soy la mano derecha del patriarca – replicó orgulloso el asesino

\- Hasta dentro de dos semanas ¿o crees que el chico te mantendrá a su lado cuando obtenga el poder?

\- Me odia, pero le haré comprender que todo esto es por su bien

\- Te ordenará que te suicides, igual que Scott hizo con su propio padre – el abogado miró con superioridad al sicario – El patriarca no tiene por qué saberlo, podía parecer un accidente

\- Pero…

\- Josh, el patriarca nunca ha sabido lo valioso que eres, dejaría que ese chico te matara sólo por capricho una vez sea designado heredero – Wheatherly acarició el rostro de Duhamel en un gesto que le recordó a Mike los videos del senador.

\- Tiene derecho

\- No, aún no, no hasta que sea designado

Michael Hall no entendía la conversación pero no olvidaría ninguna palabra. Volvió al coche intentando no ser detectado por aquellos dos tipos y huyó de allí.

\- Un espía, Ackles nos ha estado espiando – palideció el abogado al descubrir que alguien los había estado observando – ¡No! ¡Josh! ¡Espera! ¡no dispares!

_CEM CEM CEM_

Cliff sirvió un café a Jared mientras Laila se dejaba dibujar por el pecoso en el salón. El joven policía miraba al dibujante. Sus preocupados ojos no se apartaban del muchacho mientras apuraba el ardiente líquido.

\- ¿sigue sin soltar prenda?

\- Si – respondió a su amigo en el mismo susurro

\- ¿Estás seguro de que ha mantenido relaciones con otras personas? Jay, me cuesta creer algo así

\- No estoy diciendo que lo haya hecho voluntariamente Cliff – no, sabía que Jensen no le engañaría, se trataba de algo peor.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo sacas de allí?

\- ¿Y si estoy equivocado? – entró a la cocina para que el muchacho no lo oyera - ¿y si es cierto que se cayó, y lo demás fui yo? Soy más grande y más fuerte que él, puede que le hiciese daño y no dijera nada

\- ¿Crees eso?

\- No

\- Jay, si tienes sospechas de que Ackles o alguien de su entorno está coaccionando al chico sácalo de allí. Tienes mi ayuda para lo que sea.

\- Cuando volvamos a la mansión hablaré con él Cliff, y si no me convence al cien por cien de que no pasa nada raro, me lo llevaré de allí aunque sea a rastras.

\- Llámame

\- Lo haré.

Laila los llamó emocionada "Mirad, soy yo, pero es mucho más bonita que yo…", los dos hombres admiraron el dibujo mientras el chico decía disculpándose "no es verdad, yo la he pintado como es"

Clifford revolvió el cabello del muchacho alegremente "¿Has oído Laila? Te ha pintado como eres, y yo estoy de acuerdo" la enlazó por la cintura besándola en la frente. Laila sujetó su cara besándolo en los labios.

El hombre desmontó un valioso cuadro modernista que presidía el salón y lo usó para enmarcar el dibujo y colgarlo en la pared. "Es una obra de arte Jensen, merece ser mostrada a todo el mundo, gracias amigo" dijo con vehemencia Kosterman. El chico sonrió con timidez sin alcanzar a entender porqué le agradecía algo que había hecho sólo por el gusto de hacerlo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Sheppard palideció colgando el teléfono "James, reúne a todo el personal en la sala de juntas en cinco minutos, por favor". Las manos del máximo accionista de S&W temblaban tanto como su voz. "¿Ocurre algo señor Sheppard?" El abogado asintió saliendo del despacho en dirección a los aseos.

Bradley hizo lo que su jefe le había pedido, después de repetir cincuenta veces las dos mismas frases se reunió con todos sus compañeros en la sala de juntas. Sheppard no aparecía y no había podido localizar al otro socio.

Volvió al despacho de su jefe y escuchó un ruido en el baño. "Señor Sheppard" llamó dudando de si hacía lo correcto. Mark salió del aseo bastante afectado por lo que le dijeran por teléfono.

\- Bradley, muchacho, siempre tuve dudas en cuanto a tu contratación, ¿sabes? Fue Michael quien insistió que aceptásemos la recomendación del señor Ackles – se sinceró el prestigioso abogado – aunque durante estos meses me he dado cuenta de que, en efecto, eres un profesional muy competente

\- Gracias señor Sheppard

\- No me las des, no es un cumplido – cortó el mayor – necesito que comuniques algo al personal de mi parte.

\- Lo que usted diga

\- Han encontrado a mi socio muerto, lo han asesinado de un disparo en la cabeza James, necesito…

\- Yo lo comunicaré al resto de la plantilla señor, no se preocupe

\- Dígales… - tragó saliva y tuvo que sentarse algo mareado – dígales que los que no tengan vista judicial esta semana que se vayan a casa, y dígale a la secretaria de Wheatherly que me pase todos sus expedientes

\- ¿Algo más?

\- Cuando termine acompañe a la señora Smith a traerme los expedientes voy a aumentar tus responsabilidades.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Era muy tarde cuando el joven abogado llegó al piso que compartía con Michael Hall. No esperaba verlo despierto aún. "No te quiero cerca de Wheatherly, Brad" fue el saludo del ex policía.

\- Ya no tienes que preocuparte por él Mike

\- ¿qué? – a cualquier otra persona el tono posesivo y autoritario de su amante le hubiese parecido inaceptable, a Bradley James no, y no porque fuese sumiso por naturaleza, sino porque en el casi un año que llevaban juntos había podido descubrir muchas cosas del hombre que tenía a su lado y una de ellas era que nunca le obligaría a nada que no quisiera hacer

\- Está muerto, lo han asesinado hace unas horas

\- Duhamel – murmuró el detective improvisado

\- ¿qué? – ahora fue el de ojos azules quien no entendía de qué hablaba el otro

Michael contó al muchacho lo que había visto y oído. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que el sicario huido tenía que estar implicado en la muerte del abogado. Aunque la otra deducción que hicieron los dejó bastante preocupados.

\- Tiene que ser Ackles Brad, no hay otro con más puntos – musitó Hall apretando los puños – debemos sacar al niño de allí

\- Antes deberíamos contárselo a Jay y a los otros, Mike – las manos firmes y cálidas del más joven tomaron el rostro del mayor intentando hacerle reflexionar – iré a hablar con él, si te presentas en la mansión a sacar a Jensen sin decirle nada…

\- Ahora Brad, vamos los dos, se lo contamos y salimos todos de allí, si estamos todos no se atreverá a hacer nada

El muchacho inglés tenía un mal presentimiento. El no confiaba en que por ser más, si Ackles estaba implicado, no haría nada. Llamaron a Kosterman por el camino poniéndole en antecedentes. Jared seguía en la comisaría, ese día tenía turno de noche.

El ama de llaves les dijo que Jensen había salido. Michael no la creyó y, apartándola de su camino suave y firmemente, subió las escaleras que separaban el recibidor de las habitaciones principales. La puerta de la alcoba del chico estaba cerrada con llave. Le dio una patada y la pesada madera se abrió con un golpe seco.

Todas las sospechas de los últimos meses se vieron confirmadas, había otras tres personas en la estancia, uno era Duhamel, otro uno de los empleados de Ackles y el tercero, en una situación aún más precaria que la de Jensen, no le sonaba de nada.

Se lanzó como una fiera contra el que sujetaba a su amigo, derribándolo en cuestión de segundos. El sicario que llevaban buscando durante tanto tiempo arrastró del cabello al otro tipo desnudo hacia una puerta oculta en la pared y Bradley le cortó el paso.

Jensen arrancó al hombre maniatado e indefenso de manos del asesino que sacó una pistola apuntando a los tres amigos y a su protegido "¡Dádmelo, es mío!" rugió exigiendo que le entregaran a la persona que sujetaba el pecoso casi con mimo "¡Dádmelo u os mato!".

El nieto de Ackles se interpuso entre Michael, Misha y el individuo armado, sabía que no se arriesgaría a matarlo. Su absurda secta, su absurdo código se lo impediría, pero el chico no calculó que había otra persona en la habitación hacia la que se volvió el cañón de la mortífera arma.

Como a cámara lenta Bradley sintió una posta incrustarse en su pecho y otra atravesar su vientre. El muchacho inglés cayó de rodillas con ambas manos cubriendo por reflejo la horrible y burbujeante herida. No oyó el grito desesperado de Michael, ni siquiera sintió sus brazos sostenerle hasta acomodarlo en el suelo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Cliff acompañaba a su jefe a una recepción en la embajada de Dubái cuando recibió la llamada de Brad avisándole de que iban a la mansión a buscar a Jensen, Alexander acababa de hablar con el único socio del bufete de abogados y se despedía en esos momentos del embajador.

\- Volvamos a casa Kosterman – sugirió el empresario sin saber que esa era la intención de su empleado – creo que Padalecki tenía hoy turno de noche, no me gusta dejar solo a mi nieto tanto tiempo

El fornido guardaespaldas no dijo nada. Acompañó al hombre al vehículo y marcharon en dirección a la mansión. La puerta principal estaba abierta y el ama de llaves no contestó a la llamada del propietario "No lo entiendo" masculló el anciano preocupado entonces sonaron dos disparos en la habitación superior y ambos hombres subieron las escaleras a la carrera.

Un hombre apaleado y desnudo trataba de contener las brutales hemorragias del pecho y el estómago de Bradley James. Jensen apuntaba con una pistola a uno de sus empleados y Michael Hall hacía todo lo posible por ayudar al improvisado médico a salvar la vida del chico inglés.

De un solo vistazo Kosterman comprendió que era una tarea inútil. Esposó al tipo que encañonaba Jensen y sólo pudo apartar a Misha Collins del cuerpo ya sin vida del muchacho. Porque a Michael no podía. Simplemente no podía.

No tenía sentido hacer acusaciones en ese momento contra el dueño de la casa, y aunque prácticamente todos conocían el papel de cada uno, también sabían que no se podía demostrar nada. Alexander Ackles supo respetar la situación saliendo del dormitorio y llamando a la policía.

No era imbécil, en la mirada desolada del ex policía que estrechaba contra su cuerpo el cadáver de su novio pudo ver el odio frío y peligroso de quien no tiene nada que perder porque ya lo ha perdido todo. Nunca había sentido miedo, no desde que fue nombrado patriarca, pero ahora era consciente de que ese hombre no se detendría ante nada para acabar con los responsables directos o indirectos de la muerte del muchacho.

La ambulancia llegó para atender las heridas superficiales de Jensen y del doctor, pero los sanitarios no pudieron ni acercarse al muerto. Michael no lo permitió, no permitió que nadie tocase el cuerpo hasta que Jared, acompañando a un par de patrullas de la policía, consiguió que permitiera que los forenses hicieran su trabajo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Bradley James fue incinerado y su madre se llevó los restos a su país. Michael no asistió al funeral. Cuando Nora James le recriminó que hubiese retenido a su hijo en Estados Unidos para no saber protegerlo, el ex policía se marchó de su propio piso, dónde velaban el cadáver, sin decir ni una palabra, como no había dicho nada desde que la llamara para darle la luctuosa noticia.

Jared y Jensen se habían marchado de la mansión, aunque esta vez con la escusa de no dejar sólo a su amigo en un momento tan dramático, mudándose al piso de Hall. La señora James esperó hasta que estuvo a punto de perder el avión a que el que había sido el gran amor de su hijo se despidiera de sus restos, consciente de lo injusta que había sido en su dolor con quien estaba tan destrozado como ella misma. No tuvo ocasión, sólo la promesa de Kosterman y de Laila Gomes de que le darían su mensaje de comprensión y cariño a Michael.

El antiguo policía observó a la mujer subir al avión desde la distancia. Cuando Cliff y Laila volvieron a su vehículo para volver a casa, se unió a ellos sin decir ni una palabra, y sin decir una palabra subió al coche de su amigo. La pareja supo entenderle y tampoco preguntaron ni dieron explicaciones. En su casa aguardaban los demás, nadie sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Nadie salvo Jared.

El Joven policía se acercó a su antiguo compañero abrazándolo sin hablar, y por fin, tras los días que siguieron al asesinato, la autopsia y el funeral, tras las eternas horas en que la incredulidad lo asaltaba haciéndole creer que estaba en medio de una delirante pesadilla, Michael Hall fue capaz de llorar por Bradley, por él mismo, por haberlo perdido todo.

**Continuará...**

 


	22. El rehén

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XXI**

" **El rehén"**

Jensen entró en la habitación seguido como siempre, a un par de pasos, por un mudo y estoico Hall. Alguno de los muchachos que jugaban al ajedrez lo saludaron y él devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa acercándose a Collins. El doctor miraba por la ventana, semi escondido entre la cortina y la pared.

Al ver al muchacho salió de su escondite y se arrodilló esperando que lo golpeara. Como siempre que hacía eso Michael lo levantó del suelo y lo llevó al sofá donde lo sentó al lado de su acompañante dándoles espacio y tiempo para hablar.

Hacían varios meses desde que lo rescataron de las garras de Duhamel, pero (salvo el dramático momento en el que fue capaz de recordar que era médico tratando de salvar la vida de Brad) el joven doctor se había encerrado en sí mismo y seguía respetando las rutinas grabadas en su mente durante más de un año de torturas y vejaciones.

El guardaespaldas se acercó a la ventana dónde el trastornado Misha se había estado escondiendo. Casi lo entendía, era mucho mejor olvidarlo todo, aferrarse a reglas mecánicas y no sentir ese dolor lacerante y sordo que conllevaba cada nimio recuerdo. Pero aún tenía cosas que hacer. Dos en concreto: Asegurarse de que Jensen estaría a salvo y vengar a Bradley. Se lo prometía cada noche al cañón de su pistola, cargada con tres balas. Una para Duhamel, otra para Ackles… la otra para sí mismo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

¿Habría agentes de policía competentes en el cuerpo para hacerse cargo de novatos enteradillos? Pues al parecer no. Jared miró de reojo a su compañero temporal, recién salido de la academia y en fase de prueba, mejor dicho, a su compañera.

\- ¡Riesgraf! ¡vamos! – ordenó cogiendo su chaqueta, al parecer se había producido un asalto en uno de los casinos-hotel de su "abuelo político"

La chica trotó tras él nerviosa por su primer caso, su parloteo incesante le daba dolor de cabeza. "Por favor Riesgraf, para un poco" fue como hablar con el aire. Montó en el coche oficial con el martilleo incesante de la voz de la novata que sólo quería aprender lo máximo y convertirse en la mejor policía del cuerpo.

Welling y él no eran los mejores compañeros del mundo, pero el sargento, aparte de ser más veterano, era un buen profesional. Los ojos azules del oficial lo inspeccionaron con preocupación cuando se acercó junto a los encargados del dispositivo policial.

\- ¿Quién te ha llamado Padalecki?

\- El capitán me dijo que necesitabais más gente – contestó en el mismo tono acre

\- Quizás, pero no a ti

\- Oye Welling, hasta tú debes reconocer que hago bien mi trabajo

\- No es eso – Rosembaun, el compañero de Welling intentó suavizar la situación – creemos que uno de los asaltantes es el que mató al chico de Hall.

\- Y tú eres amigo de ese marica – especificó el sargento antes de ganarse un derechazo de Jared.

A Rosembaun y a la novata, les costó sujetar al policía más alto. "¡Quieto tigre! Tom es imbécil, pero en esto tiene razón. Además ese tipo tiene un especial interés en tu chico y todos los que están alrededor" el compañero de Welling le soltó cuando consiguió hacerse oír. Incluso cortó el conato de queja del sargento por el puñetazo recibido arrastrándolo hacia los mediadores.

\- ¿Qué hacemos jefe? – preguntó su joven compañera

\- Nos vamos – dejaría a la novata a salvo y volvería, iba a asegurarse de que Josh Duhamel viviese sus últimas horas en libertad

Sólo que el asesino tenía otros planes. Mark Pelegrino, el experto en negociaciones se acercó al recién llegado. "Se a lo que ha venido Padalecki, no lo voy a consentir"

\- No sé de qué me habla Pelegrino

\- Le han dicho las exigencias de Duhamel ¿no es cierto?

\- Ni siquiera sabía quién era el secuestrador hasta que he llegado, inspector.

El negociador sopesó las posibilidades y puso al recién llagado al corriente "Ese tipo está muy mal de la cabeza Padalecki, ha matado a un par de vigilantes y tiene como rehenes a más de treinta personas entre clientes y empleados. No dice nada coherente, sólo que quiere que se lo devuelvan pero no dice el qué"

Jared sí sabía que quería el criminal. Quería a Collins. "Dígale que estoy aquí, y que me intercambiaré por los rehenes" Pero Josh Duhamel lo había visto llegar y era esa precisamente la oferta-ultimátum que había dado a Pelegrino unos minutos antes.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- Puedes cuidar de Misha, Mike – insistió nuevamente Jensen a su amigo cuando volvieron al piso

Sólo consiguió una sonrisa agotada. El guardaespaldas entró en su dormitorio quitándose la chaqueta y dejando el arma sobre la mesita de noche. Su protegido le siguió. "No quiero que lo hagas" no comprendía de qué hablaba el más joven "No quiero que los mates porque así tú seguirás conmigo y no morirás"

\- ¿Me has espiado? – preguntó, aunque sin sorprenderse demasiado, el chico asintió preocupado – sigo vivo ¿no?

\- Sé que te duele, pero nosotros te queremos Mike, te necesitamos

\- Cuidaré de ti, lo prometí

\- Pero

\- Tranquilo chico, se lo que debo hacer.

\- Puedes cuidar de Misha, así empezarías de nuevo. Misha está solo, asustado… te necesita como yo y como Brad – sujetó un brazo de su amigo al ver cómo el dolor empañaba los ojos del ex policía haciéndole boquear en busca de aire – no quiero que sufras

\- No podría cuidar de nadie Jen, no… - Michael se tambaleó y se tuvo que sentar intentando mantener el contacto con la realidad, pero era un suplicio tan atroz que necesitaba cada reserva de energía para controlarlo

\- Misha…

\- Basta chico – suplicó

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tiene los mismos ojos ¡los mismos! – las lágrimas bañaron el rostro de Michael tratando de hacer entender a Jensen que le estaba pidiendo demasiado – ¡porque le miro y deseo que fuera él el muerto!, ¡que Duhamel se lo hubiese llevado y…

Jensen se alejó, debía estar horrorizado. Una vez más el guardaespaldas se sintió como el tipo más miserable del planeta. Si tan sólo ese fatídico día hubiese estado al lado de Brad, si no se hubiese distraído intentando salvar a otros… Hundió el rostro entre las manos deseando dejar de sentir, rendirse.

\- Toma

\- No lo quiero, guárdalo, rómpelo, haz lo que te dé la gana, no lo quiero – sabía lo que le ofrecía el muchacho

\- Míralo Mike

\- No

\- Míralo Mike – exigió Jensen con una autoridad inapelable

Cogió el lienzo, la mirada azul que trataba de arrancar de su memoria le sonreía desde allí. ¿Cómo ese muchacho con todo lo que le habían hecho era capaz de captar el alma de las personas con unos colores y unos trazos? No lo sabía. Ni siquiera notó que el cuadro no era sólo de Bradley, que rodeándolo con sus brazos, feliz y orgulloso, estaba él mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo? – jadeó

\- Cuando se fue, quería recordarle así y sabía que tú no podrías hacerlo – Jensen se sentó a su lado – te he visto, todas las noches, sacas tu arma y miras el cañón, durante un rato. Colocas tres balas sobre la mesa y bebes. Antes eras así y quiero que seas así – le dijo señalando la expresión de felicidad que mostraba en el retrato

\- No puedo Jen, cada día es peor que el anterior…

\- Te ayudaré, todos te ayudaremos. ¿Cuidarás de Misha? – los dedos de Michael rozaron los trazos de oleo siguiendo el contorno del rostro de Bradley y Jensen supo la respuesta – piénsalo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jared se acercó a la puerta principal del casino. Se quitó las sujeciones de la pistola y las depositó en el suelo junto con el arma de una manera ostentosa. Levantó las palmas de las manos y gritó "¡Estoy aquí, deja salir a los heridos!".

Dos mujeres ayudaron a salir al único guarda de seguridad que había sobrevivido al asalto. Cuando pasaron a su lado el joven policía se acercó a la puerta con las manos en alto, la mirada desquiciada de los ojos oscuros del asesino le produjo un escalofrío. Sabía de lo que era capaz ese hombre. Había visto lo que afectaba al traumatizado doctor Collins sólo oír su nombre.

\- ¡Entra Padalecki! – Duhamel no estaba solo, otros dos tipos, también vestidos de traje y con aspecto de matones le sujetaron por los brazos y lo tiraron al suelo para quitarle la chaqueta y atarle las manos. No conocía sus nombres, pero el policía los había visto alguna vez entre el séquito de Alexander Ackles

\- Ya me he entregado, deja salir a los rehenes – exigió desde el suelo

\- Ha sido bastante más fácil de lo que me esperaba madero, esta vez todo va a salir bien – Jared forcejeó al ver la porra eléctrica acercándose chisporroteando a su cuello.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Sabía que el chico no se iba a tomar nada bien la noticia, Clifford Kosterman abrazó con fuerza a Jensen que no paraba de gritar "¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" pidió ayuda con la mirada a Hall, no podía sujetarlo y sabía que el muchacho iría a meterse en la boca del lobo para rescatar a Jared sin dudarlo un segundo.

Michael tomó uno de los somníferos de la caja sin abrir que su psiquiatra le había recetado, rompió el precinto e insertó la aguja inyectándoselo al desesperado pecoso. "No Mike, no" en cuestión de un par de minutos hizo efecto y entre los dos ex policías acostaron al joven en el sofá.

\- Ahora sería el mejor momento para usar el GPS Cliff – indicó Hall

\- ¿Crees que conseguiría darnos esquinazo y largarse a intentar rescatarlo solo?

\- ¿Tienes alguna duda?

\- No me gusta la idea, serías capaz de dejar que lo atrapasen para vengarte, te he observado los últimos meses Mike, has cambiado – lamentaba ser tan duro con su amigo, pero era evidente que no había superado la muerte de James, y que sólo se mantenía en pie para vengarse. La ausencia de ira en la respuesta del otro se lo confirmó.

\- Sea como sea, lo mejor es saber dónde puede estar ¿no crees? – Inyectó el microchip con el GPS en la cara interna del antebrazo derecho de Jensen sin esperar que el otro diese su aprobación.

\- Si pones en peligro al chico, si le ocurre algo por culpa de tus ansias de venganza, te destrozo Mike – el otro ni se inmutó por la amenaza – Me lo llevo a mi casa, ahora mismo no me fío de ti.

\- Como quieras, ¿te ayudo a llevarlo?

Asintió sin poder creer la frialdad con la que su amigo se tomaba todo aquello. Hasta ahora había creído que había algo más que venganza en lo que mantenía al ex policía cuerdo, ahora no estaba tan seguro de que no hubiese perdido la razón.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Ya no estaba en el casino, sintió que sus muñecas cedían ante el peso de todo su cuerpo, el aire acondicionado debía estar bastante fuerte pues su piel expuesta en su totalidad al mismo se erizaba por el frío.

Alguien encendió la luz y supo dónde estaba. Jared no pudo contener un estremecimiento de terror ante los grotescos relieves del conocido dosel de madera de cerezo. Josh Duhamel se sentó en la cama sonriendo.

\- No voy a ser tan obediente como Misha – amenazó el joven policía con la boca seca

\- No lo pretendo – rió el sicario, después, escalofriantemente serio explicó – aunque no creas que fue fácil, me costó bastante moldearlo a mi gusto

El asesino se levantó y golpeó su estómago con fuerza, si hubiese podido se habría encogido por el dolor, el intento provocó que sus muñecas se desollasen con las correas que lo mantenían sujeto. "¡Cabrón!" gimió. "Sólo estoy empezando, tu chico aguantó años así, ¿tú no vas a aguantar unos días?" Dijo asestándole otro par de puñetazos en los riñones.

\- ¡Te mataré! ¡Lo juro! ¡juro que te mataré! – se retorció Jared sin conseguir nada más que una serie de puñetazos en hígado, riñones y abdomen, pero no se iba a rendir, no les daría la satisfacción de rendirse.

\- Vaya por Dios, que agresivo que es este muchacho – podía reconocer la voz de Alexander Ackles tras la máscara, Duhamel se tomó un respiro para recibir a su jefe – Estoy orgulloso de ti Josh, el heredero deberá aceptar su destino si no quiere que su amante sufra la misma suerte que el chico inglés.

\- Eres un monstruo Ackles – afirmó Jared consciente de que en su situación no era buena idea insultar al poderoso empresario.

A una señal de su patriarca Josh comenzó a azotar al insolente policía. Jared reprimió sus gritos durante la primera docena de latigazos después fue difícil distinguir dónde terminaba el insulto y comenzaba el aullido de dolor, hasta que sólo pudo gemir semiinconsciente.

\- ¿Has grabado el castigo Josh?

\- Si señor

\- Pues ya sabes lo que hay que hacer

_CEM CEM CEM_

Jensen no reconoció el lugar dónde despertaba hasta que Laila le dio una taza de chocolate "Está caliente Jen, tómatelo". Cogió la bebida con las dos manos empezando a temblar como una hoja sin poder evitarlo.

Clifford se sentó a su lado "Lo encontraremos, no le harán daño, te lo prometo Jensen" no había acabado de decir eso cuando el móvil del chico avisó de un mensaje entrante. Laila lo miró "no sé si deberíais mirar esto", se lo dio a Kosterman.

En la pantalla del teléfono sólo dos líneas: _"¿quieres ver lo que le espera a tu novio?"_ y a continuación un enlace a una página de descargas de video en internet.

\- Creo que Jensen debería descansar un poco – balbució Laila suponiendo acertadamente que no era conveniente que el muchacho viera el video

\- Lo veré – era toda una declaración de intenciones, no podrían impedirlo, tarde o temprano lo vería, acompañado o a escondidas, era preferible que lo viese acompañado

Kosterman conectó el ordenador de casa y se bajó el video. Jensen permaneció en silencio los treinta minutos que duraba, sólo el estremecimiento con cada golpe hacía suponer que comprendía lo que ocurría. Laila preparó un poco de tila y un tranquilizante suave creyendo que sufriría otra crisis.

\- Le rescataremos, cariño – la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos intentó que el chico la mirara a ella y dejase de mirar la pantalla ahora desconectada – te necesitará, necesitará que estés bien y que le ayudes, le vas a cuidar ¿verdad?

Cliff se admiró de la inteligencia de la persona que amaba, cuando el pecoso consiguió reaccionar y aceptó la taza y se metió en la boca la cápsula del sedante. Esperó a que volviera a quedarse dormido para pedir a su novia que se quedase con el muchacho "No me fío de Michael ahora cariño, puede hacer alguna estupidez, está convencido de que el abuelo de Jensen está implicado en todo esto"

Salió de la casa con una copia del video, se lo mostraría a Hall, puede que ahora mismo no fuese la persona más fiable, pero era con el único que podía contar sin implicar a la policía en todo eso y quizás así pudiera solucionar dos problemas de una tacada

**Continuará...**

 


	23. ¿Venganza o justicia?

**CONFÍA EN MI**

**Capítulo XXII**

" **¿Venganza o justicia?"**

Jared recobró el conocimiento aún atado al maldito dosel, intentó gritar pero lo habían amordazado con algo blando, redondo y con agujeros que le permitían respirar. El objeto no le era del todo desconocido, hubiese reído si hubiese podido, hacía más de un año desde que Wolf los secuestrara a él y a Jensen.

Su vida había cambiado de una forma tan radical que entonces no lo hubiese creído. Ahora volvía al punto de partida, al lugar de dónde salió la persona más increíble de su vida aunque las circunstancias no fueran las ideales para ponerse evocador.

\- Ha despertado jefe – comentó una voz de hombre, desconocida

\- Pues a continuar con el trabajo – replicó la más conocida voz del asesino - ¿ha habido descargas del video anterior?

\- Dos jefe, desde la misma IP – contestó el primero

\- Cuelga el siguiente y vuelve a mandar por SMS el enlace al número de antes.

Se había acabado el descanso. Jared cerró fuertemente los ojos tratando de dominar el terror ante lo que estaba por venir. Rezó íntimamente por que se limitara a golpearle o electrocutarle, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas. Josh rió mientras quitaba la cámara del lateral y la ponía en posición tras él.

\- "Ven principito, ven" toma tercera y acción – se mofó – vamos a probar este culito tan prieto.

_CEM CEM CEM_

No le fue difícil fingir esos veinte minutos hasta que Cliff se marchó y Laila sintió los efectos del sedante. No se había tragado la cápsula que le dio la enfermera, y cuando la mujer se despedía del enorme guardaespaldas aprovechó para abrirla y disolverla en el fortísimo té de menta que ella misma se había preparado.

El teléfono volvió a vibrar con la entrada de un nuevo SMS, mismo mensaje, código distinto. Había visto cómo su amigo y protector lo había descargado de internet, era muy fácil. Esta vez estaba preparado, endurecido, al esperar algo mucho peor, ver el cuerpo de Jared retorcerse bajo las descargas eléctricas le impresionó bastante menos que los latigazos de antes.

Por eso reconoció el lugar dónde estaba, por el dosel de cerezo, porque reconocería ese lugar con que sólo le mostrasen un centímetro del mismo. Sin ningún reparo sacó del monedero de Laila todo el dinero que llevaba, un espray de pimienta y una navaja. Iba a llamar a Michael, él le llevaría, le ayudaría a rescatar a Jared. Los demás pensaban que era débil, que estaba indefenso, pero Mike no, Mike le ayudaría.

_CEM CEM CEM_

El maldito ex policía no estaba en su piso. Kosterman estaba marcando su número cuando vio el controlador del GPS que le habían insertado a Jensen, sobre la mesa, junto a una nota. "Sé que me matarás por esto Cliff, pero ni el chico ni yo dejaremos que Jared sufra más tiempo"

La señal del pecoso estaba bastante lejos de la zona dónde se ubicaba su loft, "Te daré una paliza Mike, pero la que te va a dar Jared será más sonada" pensó. Tras volver a la casa y asegurarse de que Laila estaba bien llamó a Avedon y al capitán Beaver contándoles lo ocurrido y pidiéndoles que se reunieran con él en el centro del padre Morgan.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Hall recogió a Jensen con el coche "Deberías dejarme a mi encargarme de esto Jen, no va a ser agradable". El rubio se puso el cinturón sin decir nada. Las miradas se cruzaron, la determinación de la más joven chocó con la frialdad de la mayor. "Yo quiero salvarlo, tú vengarte… hagámoslo. Están en la mansión de Wolf"

El Volkswagen Pasatt plateado del guardaespaldas partió quemando ruedas. Su conductor no puso ningún impedimento más a su acompañante. En su opinión, Jensen tenía todo el derecho del mundo a jugarse la vida por la persona que amaba, no sería él quien se lo impidiese.

Estaban aparcados frente a la mansión cuando recibió el tercer mensaje. "Lo están torturando Mike" dijo el muchacho asustado. El ex policía le quitó el móvil y leyó el mensaje, "Se acabó el juego, tienes dos horas para traer lo que es mío o cambiaré de juguete".

\- Quiere a Misha, Jen, un intercambio – sonrió como si no ocurriese nada grave, como cuando le encontró y gritaba por todo, tratando de mostrar una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir – voy a echar un vistazo más cerca, a reconocer el terreno, espérame aquí – le devolvió el teléfono tras borrar el mensaje.

\- No está, no está el mensaje Mike – el rostro de Jensen mostró una afilada determinación – lo has borrado, no quieres que entre contigo

\- Lo siento chico – lo noqueó de un puñetazo – no cargaré también con tu muerte.

Lo recostó en el asiento, dormiría durante un par de horas, con la ayuda del GPS Kosterman estaría allí antes.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Un cubo de agua fría lo sacó de su sopor, a pesar de la mordaza, Jared sentía la garganta en carne viva por los gritos. No se había acabado, no pudo contener un sollozo antes de reaccionar. No podía rendirse, no debía hacerlo, si Jensen aguantó años sin perder su identidad, siendo sólo un niño, él no podía abandonarse tan pronto.

Ackles levantó su cabeza, sujetando la barbilla "No lo entiendo, es atractivo sí, pero…" le inspeccionó satisfecho del "trabajo" de su hombre de confianza "Sigue sangrando Josh"

El asesino le dio la vuelta y comprobó que su líder tenía razón "Era casi virgen señor, y debo reconocer que me he divertido bastante, pero no es nada serio, incluso podría darle otra ración de lo mismo y se recuperaría relativamente rápido, es más duro que Misha, y a él lo entrené mucho más enérgicamente" explicó con la añoranza entretejida en la voz.

El tipo que Jared no conocía le comunicó que aún no se habían producido descargas del último video. El hombre torturado sintió un momentáneo alivio cuando Alexander Ackles razonó diciendo que estarían tratando de ocultárselo a Jensen.

No quería que lo viera, no podía soportar la idea de que el chico que había sufrido todo eso y mucho más en su propia piel, fuese testigo de su miseria. Se debatió inútilmente, cuando el millonario dio la orden de que se enviase el mismo mensaje a los amigos más cercanos: Kosterman, Avedon y Hall

El timbre de un teléfono conocido sonó dentro de la mansión. "Salga de aquí señor, uno de ellos nos ha localizado" pidió el sicario preocupado. Un par de gritos, unos disparos, y la puerta de la alcoba se abrió de una patada dando paso al único que no se iba a detener por el hombre atado ni por nadie.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Lo de fingirse inconsciente se le daba cada vez mejor, Jensen registró el vehículo en busca de un arma más contundente que la pequeña navaja y el espray de pimienta. Sólo encontró la palanca del gato hidráulico y la añadió a su pequeño arsenal. Dio un par de minutos de ventaja a su amigo y entró a su vez en el odiado hogar de sus pesadillas.

Presenció la brutal pelea oculto tras una columna, no hizo falta su intervención, Michael actuaba con tal ferocidad que le atemorizó un poco. La frialdad con la que disparó a un tipo que llevaba un portátil en la mano, dos balas directas a la cabeza, no ayudó a tranquilizarlo.

No debía haber nadie más en la mansión, si no, ante el ruido de los disparos habría salido. La puerta del dormitorio principal se abrió y Michael entró en la habitación. Jensen siguió oculto tras la misma, sin entrar.

\- Señor Hall, creo que voy a tener que prescindir de sus servicios – el muchacho escondido tras la puerta reconoció la malicia oculta en esas palabras de su abuelo

\- Alejaos de Padalecki – ordenó el ex policía

\- Le meteré una bala en el estómago si no bajas tu arma Hall – Duhamel estaba allí y Jensen tuvo miedo, pues la voz de su amigo, si bien era decidida, estaba tan vacía de humanidad como la del sicario.

\- Cuento tres y disparo – avisó el recién llegado – uno, dos…

Jensen saltó sobre Michael golpeando con la barra de hierro el brazo armado, que soltó la pistola. El otro empleado de Ackles, entregó su arma a su jefe y se lanzó sobre la pareja que forcejeaba, uno por conseguir el arma y el otro para que no disparase el primero.

Duhamel apartó al más joven de una patada y se arrojó sobre el guardaespaldas intentando estrangularlo. Michael no trató de apartar las manos de su cuello, asestó un par de puñetazos en los riñones del agresor, haciéndole aflojar el agarre, y se lo sacó de encima de un rodillazo en el bajo vientre.

Alcanzó la pistola y se puso de pie apuntando a la cabeza del sicario. "Tire el arma Ackles, o mato a su hombre aquí…" la detonación cambio el final de la frase por un aullido de dolor del guardaespaldas, otro disparo devolvió como eco de ese aullido el grito agónico de Duhamel sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos, mientras la sangre brotaba a borbotones entre sus dedos.

El poderoso empresario, seguro de su triunfo, levantó de nuevo su arma para acabar con el hombre herido que aún sujetaba el arma en su mano. No contó con que su nieto no se había estado quieto, el joven le vació un bote de pimienta en los ojos y después lo noqueó con algo pesado y metálico.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- No es necesario que vengas con nosotros Misha, sólo dinos si reconoces el lugar – Kosterman volvió a mostrar la imagen congelada en la que se veía mayor parte de la habitación dónde torturaban a Jared

El de ojos azules se encogió sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del portátil, y quitó la pausa. Los gritos del joven policía resonaron en el pequeño despacho mientras los otros cuatro hombres presentes esperaban que el doctor Collins dijese algo.

\- Es él – dijo tembloroso cuando paró la película – Duhamel, están en la mansión de Wolf

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Sé cómo golpea – musitó abrazándose a sí mismo intentando hacerse pequeño y así desaparecer de la visión de los otros, entonces comprendió que no era eso lo que preguntaban y señaló un poste de madera de cerezo que se veía de refilón en la secuencia – es del dormitorio de Wolf.

\- ¡Mierda! Es cierto – Kosterman lo reconoció también al mencionarlo su traumatizado amigo

\- Iré hacia allí enseguida con unas cuantas unidades – Beaver se dispuso a cumplir con su trabajo

Kosterman le detuvo mostrándole la ubicación del GPS, la señal que correspondía a Jensen estaba dentro de la mansión de Wolf. "Deme media hora Jim, intentaré sacarlos"

Uno y otro se marcharon, dejando a los tres restantes sin saber qué hacer y con el corazón en un puño por la preocupación.

\- Cuando era joven, antes de entrar al seminario, fui soldado – Jeff Morgan se quitó el alzacuellos – no creo que Cliff pueda hacer mucho solo, es posible que haya alguien herido, o muerto, voy a ir a ayudarle.

\- Le acompaño padre – Avedon se dispuso a salir cuando Misha le sujetó de un brazo – son nuestros amigos doctor, no intente detenernos

\- Lo soy, soy médico – susurró suplicante – puedo ayudar.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Duhamel agonizaba a pocos metros de Michael Hall, que no apartaba la fría mirada del rostro convulso del sicario malherido. Ni su propia herida, ni el dolor físico que le había hecho sentarse en el suelo contra la pared parecían afectar a su determinación de observar cómo la vida huía rápidamente del hombre al que había disparado.

Jensen había descolgado a Jared y lo abrazaba en el suelo o era abrazado. Era difícil saber quién consolaba a quién, quien salvaba a quién. El pecoso intentó curar las heridas visibles de su amante. Con la ayuda de la navaja desgarró la sábana que cubría la cama protegiéndola del polvo para hacer vendas.

Un disparo les hizo mirar hacia Michael, quien acababa de rematar al hombre que asesinó a Brad "Uno" musitó. "Él está peor, Jen, tenemos que ayudarle" el policía se acercó a su antiguo compañero "¿Cómo estás Mike?"

\- Agujereado Jay – sonrió al recordar palabras similares en otra vida. Por primera vez en varios meses era una sonrisa sincera, y no una mueca vacía – eres un tío jodidamente atractivo cuando estás desnudo

\- Gilipollas – se quejó el más alto intentando presionar la herida abierta y limpia del costado.

\- Déjalo Jay, saca al chico de aquí, aún me queda algo por hacer – jadeó evitando un gemido

\- No, no te vas a vengar, ya lo has hecho – Jensen cubrió con un trozo de sábana a Jared, el otro ya lo había reducido a tiras – sigues siendo mi familia Mike

Con esa declaración retiró el arma de la mano de su amigo, que impresionado por sus palabras no opuso resistencia. El ex policía se debilitaba con cada gota de sangre que salía de su cuerpo, si no lograban detener la hemorragia moriría en cuestión de minutos.

Jared comprendía que la intención de Jensen era buena cuando cortó la sábana, pero tenía tanto polvo que le parecía más peligroso usarla que no hacerlo. La chaqueta de Duhamel colgaba en el perchero, una "Hugo Boss" recién estrenada de pura lana virgen. Cortó una manga y la dobló en varias partes para usarla como compresa en la herida de su amigo.

El cañón de un arma se apoyó en su nuca "No te muevas Padalecki, vosotros dos, quietecitos". Se habían olvidado de Ackles.

Jensen se levantó protegiendo con su cuerpo a Hall y levantando las manos "Lo haré, haré lo que quieras, lo que sea, pero no los mates, no les hagas daño, por favor"

\- ¿Por favor qué? – le riñó amablemente el viejo levantando el percutor de su arma

\- Por favor se… Alexander – el chico se arrodilló como Duhamel había intentado enseñarle sin conseguirlo, sus amigos no conocían la gravedad de ese gesto, su abuelo sí.

\- Demasiado tarde jovencito, necesitas un castigo ejemplar ¡arrodíllate Padalecki! – lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de los hermosos y aterrorizados ojos de su pareja, Jared se hincó de rodillas con las manos detrás de la nuca – despídete de él Jensen

\- Por favor, por favor – suplicó el pecoso

\- Será rápido, soy una persona piadosa – explicó el viejo – es una pena, tu cuerpo es impresionante Padalecki, podrías haber pasado el resto de tu vida complaciendo los deseos sexuales de mi nieto, podríais haber estado juntos para siempre si hubieseis aceptado vuestro destino…

Un disparo cortó la charla del poderoso empresario "Ya cállate, monstruo de mierda" Michael dejó en el suelo, sin fuerzas ya, la pistola con la que acababa de segar la vida de Alexander Ackles.

Entre la bruma de la inconsciencia oyó voces conocidas "Se desangra", "A salvo" creyó que había muerto cuando unos ojos azules le miraron con preocupación "Te pondrás bien Mike" No sabía si no podía distinguir el rostro por la debilidad o por las lágrimas que brotaron a raudales. "Brad" musitó antes de perder el sentido.

**FIN**

 


	24. Ahora sí, estamos a salvo

**CONFÍA EN MÍ**

**Epílogo**

" **Ahora sí, estamos a salvo"**

Clifford subió las escaleras de la mansión de tres en tres al oír el último disparo, antes de entrar a la habitación escuchó a Avedon y Morgan seguirle "¡Qué hacéis! ¡Es peligroso!" Misha Collins ignoró su advertencia y echó un vistazo a las personas que aún seguían con vida "Se desangra" dijo respecto al hombre que se apoyaba en la pared con la mirada velada por el sufrimiento y la pérdida de sangre.

El fornido guardaespaldas levantó a Jared del suelo tratando de no lastimarlo más de lo que estaba, "Estoy bien Cliff". Las sirenas de policía y servicios sanitarios sonaban en la entrada de la lujosa vivienda. El capitán Beaver subió junto a un par de policías más "Están bien Jim, ¡Están a salvo!"

El doctor había actuado rápido taponando la herida de Michael, conteniendo la hemorragia. El ex policía parecía delirar sin apartar su mirada perdida del rostro del joven médico "Te pondrás bien Mike" afirmó el castaño con una nueva seguridad en sí mismo. Con gran esfuerzo el herido levantó su mano hacia la cara del compasivo doctor musitando "Brad" antes de perder el sentido.

Los enfermeros de la ambulancia subieron al herido en una camilla y se lo llevaron al hospital. "Creo que se recuperará, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero creo que no corre peligro ya" Sonrió Misha inspeccionando las heridas del policía desnudo ante la mirada angustiada de Jensen.

\- Tranquilo Jen, ahora sí, estamos a salvo – sonrió Jared borrando de su rostro el rictus de dolor que mostrara cuando Jensen lo descolgó del dosel. El chico comenzó a llorar en silencio, grandes lagrimones rodaron por su rostro sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Se había acabado, todo, nadie más les haría daño, se abrazó a la cintura de la persona que más quería en esta vida y sintió como los fuertes brazos de Jared lo estrechaban contra su corazón conteniendo un jadeo de dolor – tranquilo Jen, nos vamos a casa.

_CEM CEM CEM_

\- ¿Listo Richard?

\- ¿Estás segura Lindsay? ¿No te resulta un poco sensacionalista todo esto?

\- Ese hombre es un héroe Richard, lástima que no llegase a tiempo para salvar al señor Ackles también – la atractiva periodista lamentaba sinceramente la muerte del tristemente célebre empresario así que el cámara no la sacó de su error.

\- Cuando me des la señal Lind – dijo sujetando el objetivo captando la imagen de la mujer con la puerta del hospital de fondo.

\- En tres, dos, uno:

Señoras y señores, esta tarde está previsto que se dé el alta médica a Michael Carlisle Hall, el hombre que poniendo en peligro su vida salvó al policía Jared Padalecki y al nieto de Alexander Ackles hace ya tres semanas.

Los que han seguido las noticias recordarán que fue expulsado del cuerpo de policía hace casi año y medio y que su pareja fue asesinada por el mismo secuestrador al que detuvo, lamentablemente después de que acabara también con la vida del citado empresario.

Estamos a la espera de que sus allegados acudan a ésta misma puerta en que me encuentro para llevarle a casa. Jensen Ackles, el nuevo propietario, desde esta mañana, de todo el imperio comercial de su abuelo, se ha hecho cargo de todos los gastos de hospitalización de Hall en una honorable muestra de gratitud.

Desde Las Vegas, a pie de la calle, les habló Lindsay Claire para "Buenas Noches Las Vegas"

\- ¿Has cortado ya Richard? ¿Cómo he estado?

\- Sobria y profesional Lindsay, creo que quedará muy bien, de todas formas la editaremos, y ahora tengo que ir a recoger a un amigo si no te importa.

La presentadora del programa de mayor audiencia en las noches de Nevada se conformó. Sabía que ninguna de las demás emisoras tenían más que ella, Avedon fue el único de todos los implicados que dio entrevistas, y la primera y más extensa fue en su propio programa, así que no sería ella quien acosara a quienes necesitaban un poco de paz después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael no protestó cuando el taxi adaptado paró en una urbanización que no conocía. Se apoyó en Misha para salir del vehículo y sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Podía andar, pero no tenía aún fuerzas ni energía para hacerlo. El doctor Collins lo empujó hacia una casa preguntándole por décima vez en el corto trayecto si estaba bien, por décima vez el de ojos azules tuvo la callada por respuesta.

Jensen miró a Jared muy serio, habían acompañado a su amigo en el taxi, y era evidente que si bien, físicamente estaba casi recuperado del todo, anímicamente había sufrido un retroceso a cuando perdió a Bradley, puede que fuera demasiado pronto para la sorpresa que le habían preparado.

Encontró a todos sus amigos dentro del chalet, dándole la bienvenida con cariño y sin estridencias. Nora James también estaba allí, lo dejaron con ella, la madre de Brad había vuelto pues no quiso que pensara que lo culpaba en absoluto por la muerte de su hijo. Hablaron durante más de una hora en privado y se despidieron con cariño, esta vez para siempre, la mujer subió a su taxi con un cuadro en el regazo.

\- Bien, y ahora me explicáis dónde estoy y qué hago aquí – gruñó el herido con la voz ronca por el cansancio

\- Te has mudado, tu piso era pequeño para tus invitados – explicó Jensen como si fuera evidente

\- Ya me han dado el alta, puedo cuidarme solo – hizo ademán de levantarse pero un enérgico y sobreprotector Collins le retuvo en la silla

\- Ni Misha, ni ninguno de nosotros te va a abandonar Mike, tendrás que aguantarnos aún mucho tiempo – corroboró el más alto sonriendo.

Estaba atrapado con aquel grupo de locos empeñados en cuidar de él. Pero algo en los ojos del sorprendentemente recuperado doctor hacía que el vacío que sentía dentro fuese bastante más soportable.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Cientos de archivos, miles de documentos, material videográfico con terribles contenidos, y la lista, la famosa lista de la que todos hablaban pero muy pocos habían visto. Los meses que siguieron fueron caóticos en comisarías de policía, juzgados, embajadas internacionales…

Nadie sabía de dónde partían las filtraciones, de repente se dejaba oír el nombre de este político, o aquel banquero relacionados con una red de tráfico internacional de personas, y acto seguido aparecían las pruebas y como la primera ficha de un dominó caían más implicados.

No se salvaba nadie, todos hombres de importante posición, con familia y de los que nadie hubiese sospechado de actividades semejantes. El nombre de Michael Wheatherly, el desaparecido socio de Mark Sheppard también salió a la luz, no así el del abogado que seguía encargándose de los asuntos legales de la compañía Ackles, Mark Sheppard estaba limpio.

Tampoco se incriminó al desaparecido multimillonario, al contrario, se le consideró una víctima más, y los que sabían la verdad no tuvieron interés en aclarar el error.

Paralelamente a eso Clifford Kosterman y Richard Avedon investigaron sobre el resto de la familia de Jensen, el resultado fue tan descorazonador que se lo ocultaron al muchacho, sólo le dijeron que su madre nunca lo había abandonado, y que a pesar de haber nacido prácticamente en la calle sí había sido querido.

Le ocultaron que su padre era uno más de los chicos víctimas de la Organización de la que Alexander Ackles fue el último patriarca, y que cuando el multimillonario se llevó a su hija a la mansión apartándola de su familia adoptiva, ésta descubrió lo que hacían con el muchacho y lo ayudó a escapar huyendo con él.

Tampoco le contaron que aquel chico había sido convertido en adicto a las drogas para dominarlo mejor, por lo que al huir vivió en la calle, hasta morir de una sobredosis, y que su camello, a su muerte, se llevó a la adolescente y al niño de corta edad que a pesar de todos sus problemas el padre había logrado proteger hasta ese momento.

No era necesario contarle más desgracias a alguien que ya había vivido bastantes, si al menos hubiesen sabido el nombre del joven pues se lo habrían pensado. Se trataba de cerrar un ciclo terrible en sus vidas y comenzar a vivir de verdad.

_CEM CEM CEM_

_Era de noche, sólo una lejana farola iluminaba el pequeño y destartalado parque dónde un yonqui se despertaba de su último viaje, no era más que un muchacho, la incipiente barba no bastaba para ocultar las pecas que cubrían su pálida tez._

_Alarmado se registró descubriendo con alivio que nadie le había robado el poco dinero conseguido en un trapicheo, se prometió a sí mismo que la próxima vez le llevaría el dinero a ella antes. El pequeño refugio ocultaba a una chiquilla y a un bebé de unos meses._

" _Vuelve con él Victoria, este no es tu sitio, ni el del bebé"_

" _Yo te quiero" Protestó la niña, acunando a su hijo "Todavía no le hemos puesto nombre"_

_El padre acarició la cabecita pelona quejándose, "En un par de meses hará mucho frío para que esté en la calle, a ti no te hará daño, y no creo que nadie le hiciese daño a él, vuelve a casa" Enmudecieron al oír una voz de un adulto regañando a alguien._

" _¡Te dije que te quedaras aquí! ¡Nos has hecho quedar como imbéciles a tu madre y a mí!" el sonido de una bofetada les llegó desde la distancia. El hombre se fue dejando sólo en el lugar a un chico de unos diez años._

_Victoria puso a su pequeño en brazos de su padre y se acercó al niño que daba patadas a un columpio lleno de rabia. "¿Estás bien?" unos furiosos ojos verdes la taladraron "No te acerques yonqui de mierda". Sin enfadarse por el lenguaje de chico le sonrió "No voy a hacerte daño, si estás bien me voy" Se escuchaba el llanto ahogado por la distancia de su hambriento bebé._

_El jovencito la siguió, "Es muy pequeño, este no es sitio para un niño" Se fijó en el tipo que sostenía a la criatura. "Me han pegado por tu culpa, te vi y me dio miedo quedarme"_

_La muchacha tomó a su hijo para darle de comer y le volvió a sonreír "Jensen no te habría hecho daño, ¿qué hacías en el parque a estas horas?" El niño endureció la expresión, "Mi madre y su novio tenían una cena importante de trabajo con una gente que no acepta que sus empleados tengan hijos"_

_El bebé hizo un ruidito satisfecho y abrió sus ojos verdes y brillantes "Anda, tiene los ojos verdes, como yo" sonrió el niño. El estómago de la chica rugió de hambre, y sin pensarlo ni un momento el chaval sacó de su mochila un bocadillo "Toma, yo ya he cenado, esto es sólo por si me daba hambre antes de que vengan a buscarme, ¿cómo se llama?"_

" _Aún no lo hemos decidido" respondió Jensen lúcido pero con la voz pastosa "siento haberte asustado chico". "Me llamo Michael" el niño tendió su mano hacia el vagabundo sin ningún temor._

_CEM CEM CEM_

El smoking rosa de Hall hacía que el policía enrojeciera hasta las orejas y no quisiera salir del vestidor. "Ánimo Mike, no estás sólo, tío venga, sal" exigió Jared. Armándose de valor hizo caso a su compañero y salió al salón de la prestigiosa tienda de bodas.

La carcajada de Jensen le hubiese hecho volver a meterse en el probador si no hubiese sido por que su compañero se aflojaba la pajarita fucsia del traje conjuntado con el suyo. "No sé qué me molesta más, si que se ría de ti con el dichoso smoking o que no se haya reído de mi" Se quejó el sargento Padalecki quitándose la chaqueta de pingüino color rosa pastel. Al menos la camisa era blanca y no fucsia como el chaleco y la pajarita.

Misha arregló la caída de la chaqueta de Michael que con el apuro se la había pillado con el cinturón. "Pues yo creo que te favorece Mike" intentó consolar al policía. No fue muy efectivo, la llegada de Cliff, Richard y Jim a probarse sus respectivos trajes de novios y padrino y cómo estallaron en carcajadas al ver a los dos amigos con sus trajes de "Damos de honor" hizo que el rubio se volviese a encerrar en el vestidor.

La mirada azul del doctor fulminó a los tres graciosos que no podían esconder la risa antes de seguir a Hall. "No debisteis reíros de él" les riñó Jensen alegremente.

No es que hubiese mucha diferencia entre los trajes rosas y los de los novios o los padrinos, sólo el color. Los novios irían de blanco, Los padrinos de azul marino y Mike y Jared de rosa, para que Dawn no se sintiese discriminada por ser la única chica que no se iba a casar ese domingo.

La ceremonia fue en los jardines de la antigua mansión Ackles, remodelada y convertida en colegio-internado, del que el padre Jeffrey Morgan era el director. No se invitó a mucha gente, sólo a los más allegados. Aún así Jared y Michael tuvieron que soportar las risas de todos sus conocidos.

El joven sargento ni las notó, no podía apartar la vista del hombre rubio e impresionante en su smoking azul marino que le contemplaba desde unos metros con toda la felicidad de quien se sabe amado. No podía creer que fuese el mismo muchacho que apenas tres años atrás se ocultaba tras su compañero de rosa incapaz de saludar siquiera.

Laila subió al altar del brazo de Misha y Alona del brazo de Beaver que tras dejarlas con sus respectivas parejas se unieron a Jensen en su calidad de padrinos. "Misha está muy guapo Mike" le dijo Dawn guapísima también en su elegante diseño rosado a juego con los otros "damas". "Le hubiese quedado mejor el rosa" gruñó el policía.

Después de la ceremonia oficiada por el padre Morgan, hubo baile y fuegos artificiales. La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Después las dos parejas montaron en sendos Cadillacs y marcharon a sus respectivos viajes de Luna de Miel. Cliff y Laila a las Cataratas del Niágara, Richard y Alona a hacer un crucero por el Mediterráneo.

_CEM CEM CEM_

Michael aparcó su Pasatt junto al Lexus de Cliff. Se quejó por vigésima vez de que debía haberlo dejado en su propio garaje y no ocupar una plaza en el del policía rezongón.

\- Y hablando de intrusos, ¿esta es mi casa o la de todos vosotros? – insistió antipáticamente.

\- Para ya, vas a acabar con la paciencia de todo el mundo como sigas así, detective – Jared le soltó un capón aprovechando su altura

Su compañero de vivienda y de trabajo murmuró "desde que te han hecho sargento estás de un mandón", Misha lo tomó de la mano y diciéndole lo que le favorecía su traje de acompañante de las novias lo arrastró dentro dejando a la otra pareja en el garaje.

\- A mí también me favorece el rosa – al ver a su chico tan distraído quiso llamar su atención con un falso puchero

\- Esto es tan… bueno – Jensen sentía tanta paz, tanta felicidad, casi no podía creer que todo hubiese cambiado tanto. Deshizo el nudo de la pajarita de Jared – podrías ponerte un verde fosforito y seguirías estando guapo

El más alto acarició la cara de su novio que correspondió a la caricia. Entraron en la casa, no había rastro de los otros dos, el nuevo hombre más rico de Nevada empujó a su compañero hasta su dormitorio. No necesitaban decir nada, habían hablado mucho entre ellos, con psiquiatras, con los amigos, no era necesario en ese momento.

Podían usar sus bocas, sus labios, para algo más que hablar, al fondo del pasillo se oyó el enésimo gruñido de Michael "¡No me pienso dejar la pajarita, Misha! ¡Me da igual que sea tu fetiche!". Riendo uno en la boca del otro, abrazados, conectados piel con piel, centímetro a centímetro, cerraron la puerta de su habitación dejando brotar libre la más bella y sincera manifestación de amor.

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue todo, supongo que hay gente a la que el final le parecerá demasiado color de rosa, con tanta boda y tanto "arreglar las cosas", en mi descargo diré que en el fondo soy un romántico empedernido y que si algo similar a esta burrada que he contado pasa en algún lugar del mundo entonces este mundo está muy mal.
> 
> De todas formas, si llegas hasta aquí, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia.


End file.
